Lo que siempre nos unirá
by Karinits-san
Summary: Tras casi cinco años sin verse, Shikamaru vuelve a reencontrarse con Temari. Sin embargo las circunstancias han cambiado, ya que ambos han rehecho sus vidas. FIC SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Tarde

**Hola gente linda, gracias por entrar aquí. Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dedican parte de su tiempo en leer mis historias, a las que me escriben reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí, como favorita o siguiendo, muchas gracias, se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Respecto a esta nueva publicación, algunas personas ya sabían que iba a publicar algo este fin de semana, pero no es el fic que mencioné que iba a publicar jajajja, es verdad que le falta poco, pero no lo terminé o la inspiración no llegó, pero sí me llegó la inspiración de otra historia que tenía durmiendo. Bienvenidos a este nuevo long fic AU, ShikaTema.**

 **Capítulo dedicado con cariño a todas las personas que me escribieron un reviews en mis dos últimos one-shot: Miros, Roronoa Saki, Lirio-Shikatema, Karma3985, Anabelita N, Marfer Hatake, Fiorelaa91, Coeli Nara, L3onn, Kyrie HawkTem y LinLuLoLi.**

 **Quiero hacer una mención especial a alguien que hace como dos semanas o más, marcó todas mis historias como favoritas y siguiendo. No sabes cómo me alegró despertar, mirar mi teléfono móvil y ver más de 20 mail en el gmail. Gracias, DavidC20OfficialWriter, para ti también va dedicado este capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Tarde.**

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **.**

Conducía relajadamente mi vehículo con destino a la residencia Uzumaki. Hoy era la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto, el acontecimiento del año. Por fin mi rubio amigo sentaba cabeza y se comprometía con Hinata, después de varios años de noviazgo, y un hijo en camino.

Al llegar al lugar del evento, busqué donde estacionarme, lo que no se me hizo difícil, ya que mi amigo contaba con un gran patio trasero donde se podía aparcar sin ningún problema. Caminé junto a mi esposa en dirección al jardín, lugar donde estaba el festejo. A medida que avanzaba, pude observar a varios de nuestros ex compañeros y amigos; eran los amigos de siempre, así que nos acercamos animadamente a saludarlos.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó alegremente, el dueño de casa.

Giré sobre mis talones y vi como Hinata y Naruto se acercaban para darnos la bienvenida. Nos saludaron como corresponde, y a su vez, nosotros los felicitamos por la decisión tomada. La pareja nos agradeció muy alegre, y se quedó con nosotros conversando. Unos minutos más tarde, Hinata le dijo a mi esposa si la acompañaba a la cocina, para chequear que todo estuviese funcionando bien. Ambas mujeres se fueron en dirección a la residencia, cuchicheando. Me quedé con mi rubio amigo en silencio, y observé que éste estaba algo extraño, reflejaba una mezcla entre preocupación y nerviosismo.

—¿Te sucede algo Naruto? —pregunté con curiosidad, sonriéndole—, ¿no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo?

—No es eso Shikamaru, dettebayo, lo que pasa es que tenía que contarte algo hace unos días, pero con esto de la fiesta, el cóctel y los invitados, se me olvidó—me respondió incómodo, el rubio—. Quería decírtelo cuando llegaste, pero… pero Tayuya no se despegaba de tu lado.

—Suéltalo, Naruto, ¿qué pasa? —espeté intrigado, mientras metía mi mano derecha en el bolsillo buscando la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor.

Estaba encendiendo el cigarrillo cuando un gran bullicio se produjo detrás de nosotros, de seguro eran los invitados más esperados, debido al gran revuelo que se formó. Para mi desgracia una de las voces la reconocí de inmediato, la cual caló hondo en mi corazón, trayendo al presente recuerdos que ya creía enterrados, lo que hizo acelerar mis pulsaciones cardiacas a mil, haciendo que por reflejo soltara el cigarrillo de mi boca. Miré a amigo queriendo confirmar lo inevitable, éste al verme tan afectado, sólo asintió.

—Eso era lo que quería contarte, Shikamaru —agregó el rubio muy complicado, luego de una larga pausa, y continuó—. Tuve que invitarlos por insistencia de mi padre. Se suponía que tú ibas a estar fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, y no ibas a venir. Hace unos días atrás los encontré en casa de mi viejo. Ella no quería aceptar la invitación, pero mi padre insistió tanto, que terminó cediendo, luego que mencioné quienes asistirían y quienes, no. Disculpa amigo, dettebayo.

—No te preocupes Naruto —articulé, tratando de mantenerme la compostura —, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, tengo que ser capaz de enfrentar mi pasado.

Vimos que Ias mujeres regresaban, así que decidimos esperarlas para luego ir a saludar a los recién llegados. Tenía que armarme de valor y enfrentar a la dama en cuestión.

Caminamos con nuestras respectivas parejas hacia donde estaban ellos. Mientras avanzábamos, no pude evitar fijar mis ojos en su cuerpo exacto; tantos años sin verla, tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas ilusiones rotas, tantas cosas que provocó esa mujer en mí, dolor y desamor.

— ¡Felicidades, Hinata y Naruto! —dijeron al unísono, Sabaku No Temari y Uchiha Itachi.

Esa espléndida sonrisa y esa mirada altiva terminaron por aniquilarme. Nunca pensé que me podía afectar tanto volver a ver a esa mujer, y más encima del brazo del hermano de Sasuke, no lo podía creer. _—Mendokusai —pensé._

La pareja saludó a los novios con normalidad, intercambiaron un par de palabras, y rieron como si nada. Luego miraron hacia nosotros, y se acercaron.

Pude notar una leve molestia en tu mirada, imperceptible para el resto, no para mí; sin embargo, seguías sonriendo. — _No has cambiado en nada mujer, estabas fingiendo —me dije mentalmente._

—¡Años sin verte, Nara! —me dijo el Uchiha, junto a un apretón de mano y una abrazo improvisado.

—Sí, muchos años —acoté fingiendo simpatía, aceptando su saludo—, de los tiempos que íbamos hacer trabajos para la universidad en casa de Sasuke.

Le sonreí cínicamente, pero internamente sentía tanta rabia de que él estuviese junto a ella. Luego de unos segundos, reaccioné y me maldije mentalmente por sentir tantas estupideces; ella era parte de mi pasado, y aunque haya quedado muchas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros, ya había pasado más de cuatro años desde que ella se había marchado. Decidí seguir intercambiando palabras de buena crianza con Itachi, mal que mal, él siempre me trató con consideración. Era un tipo buena gente, como se dice, no podía hacerle un desaire.

Observé de reojo como se saludaron ellas. Tayuya saludó a Temari con cautela, como estudiando al enemigo. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer celosa, y supongo que ahora lo será más, ya que sabía muy bien lo que había significado aquella rubia en mi vida. Temari, en cambio, la saludó muy cordial, la conocía de la universidad, y aunque nunca habían sido amigas, la trató como una amiga más.

Llegó el turno de saludarnos, y la ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Los nervios me carcomían, las manos me sudaban, parecía un adolescente viviendo una de sus primeras experiencias con una chica. Ella fijó sus bellos ojos en los míos, y a través de éstos pude ver su alma. No era esa mirada orgullosa y altanera, que le gustaba presumir, sino era esa mirada limpia, de la cual, hace casi ocho años atrás me enamoré.

—¿Cómo has estado Shikamaru? —como siempre ella habló primero, tal como lo hizo en nuestra primera cita, tal como lo hizo nuestra primera vez. Me sonrió con sutileza, se veía realmente bella.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —musité extrañamente feliz de tenerla enfrente, aunque mi nerviosismo continuaba, la angustia que sentí hace un rato atrás, ya se había disipado.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió y volvió a sonreírme, sin quitarme su mirada aguamarina.

Pude sentir las miradas de nuestras parejas puestas en mi nuca, por lo que me separé de ella, y volteé mi rostro hacia Naruto. Éste entendió mi mirada, y enseguida intervino, sacándonos del tenso momento.

—Vamos con el resto de los invitados, hay muchas cosas para comer y degustar por allá—sonrió alegre Naruto, haciendo un ademán con su mano—, ¿cierto Hinata?

—Eh… eh… s-sí…, acerquémonos a las mesas —respondió nerviosa, la peliazul, tomando a mi amigo del brazo.

Fuimos a donde se concentraba el resto de los invitados, la noche recién comenzaba, así que no quedaba otra que disfrutar fiesta.

El resto de la noche lo pasamos junto a Ino y Choji, y sus respectivas parejas. Traté de disfrutar y despejarme, pero no podía, era imposible no pensar en ella, si la tenía tan cerca.

No quise esperar a que fiesta terminara, así que le dije a Tayuya que nos retiráramos, excusándome que estaba cansado por el viaje relámpago que tuve que hacer, para no faltar a la fiesta de compromiso de mi amigo. Ella me respondió que quería terminar el trago que estaba compartiendo con Karui, y yo simplemente asentí. Le dije que iría al baño.

Caminé con pereza en dirección a la casa, cuando una voz hizo que me detuviera en seco.

—Espérame Shikamaru —chilló Ino, apurando el paso —, yo también quiero ir al baño.

—No que a las mujeres les gusta ir al baño en grupo de mujeres —espeté con mi típica parsimonia, guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Tienes razón Shikamaru, pero no quiero que estés solo en este momento —mi amiga me miró con cara de que algo ocultaba, y luego enganchó su brazo con el mío.

Ingresamos a la casa.

—¿Qué pasa Ino? —pregunté intrigado, mirando sus ojos azules—, ¿hay algún problema?

—No supe que inventar para que no vinieras al baño —musitó mi amiga sin desviar sus ojos de los míos—, así que decidí acompañarte.

—Habla claro Ino.

—Temari vino al baño.

—¿La viste ingresar a la casa?... pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?

—Shikamaru, tú sabes que yo tengo ojos por todos lados.

—Mejor devolvámonos —giré sobre mis talones, llevándome a Ino conmigo.

—Shikamaru, aprovecha hablar con ella —mi amiga se detuvo en seco, y tiró de mi brazo para que no avanzara—, si no lo haces ahora, no podrás vivir tranquilo.

—Ino, no tengo nada que hablar con ella, ya es tarde para hablar.

—Nunca es tarde, Shikamaru.

La puerta del baño se abrió frente a nosotros, y la vi salir. Alzó su mirada topándose con la mía; pude notar su nerviosismo, el mismo que estaba sintiendo yo en ese momento.

—¡Temari!, ¿cómo estás? —espetó efusivamente, Ino. Agradecía, sin duda, su intromisión, ya que de alguna manera bajaba la tensión—. Estás muy linda, ese vestido te queda perfecto.

—Hola Ino, estoy bien —articuló con serenidad, Temari, mirando a mi amiga —. Gracias por el cumplido, tú también estás muy linda, ¿cómo estás?

—No tan bien como tú —continuó Ino, como si nada—, si estás guapísima, ¿cierto Shikamaru?

—Sí… está muy bella… —musité ante la incómoda pregunta de Ino, pero supongo que ella lo hizo sin querer.

—Voy a entrar al baño y luego entras tú —interrumpió Ino, girando hacia mí para mirarme a los ojos. Vi como movía sus labios diciéndome «aprovecha hablar con ella», y luego volteó para dirigirse al baño.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre nosotros, el cual ella rompió rápidamente.

—Ino nunca cambiará —habló en su tono habitual, Temari —, trata de ayudar, pero a veces, la embarra.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario, Ino siempre era así.

—Es una buena amiga —sonreí mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, y luego proseguí —. ¿Vienes de paso por Konoha o tienes pensado quedarte?

—Nos quedaremos una temporada en Konoha—espetó con firmeza, sin desviar su mirada de la mía—, Itachi viene hacerse cargo de la empresa, ya que Sasuke quería ver como marchaban las inversiones en el extranjero.

—Ya veo —proseguí sin quitar mi vista de sus orbes aguamarina—, entonces en más de alguna ocasión nos volveremos a encontrar.

—Supongo que sí.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, no supe que más preguntarle.

—Ino se está demorando mucho —murmuré, desviando la mirada.

—Las mujeres somos así —pude ver su sonrisa de reojo, pero luego su semblante cambió a uno serio—. Shikamaru, tengo que conversar algo contigo, pero no en este momento, sino más adelante.

Mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en su rostro.

—Temari, no creo que tengamos algo en común de que hablar—musité escudándome tras mis palabras.

—Es necesario, Shikamaru, sino no te lo estaría pidiendo —artículo con determinación, Temari. El ruido de la puerta hizo que desviara mi mirada, Ino estaba saliendo —. Más adelante, te contactaré a través de Naruto.

—Shikamaru, ya puedes entrar —habló Ino, mirándonos a ambos.

—Bueno, yo me retiro. Sigan pasándolo bien —espetó Temari, con una sutil sonrisa, abandonando el pasillo.

—Nos vemos, Temari —se despidió alegre, mi amiga.

—Adiós —fue lo único que yo pude articular.

Me quedé viéndola hasta que abandonó el lugar, de pronto sentí como alguien me remecía.

—¡Shikamaru despierta!, ¡aquí planeta tierra! —chilló Ino, casi reventándome el tímpano. Me miraba entre molesta y divertida—. Por Kamisama, trata de disimular un poquito, la seguiste con ojos como embobado, parecías un idiota.

—No me regañes Ino —espeté avergonzado, llevando mi mano derecha a la nuca, y desviando la mirada hacia el techo —. Seguí tu consejo.

—Siiiiiii —su gritó hizo que la mirara de reojo, ella saltaba emocionada como niña chica—, ¿qué pasó?, ¿de qué hablaron?

—Nada importante, regresamos con los demás —señalé con desinterés.

—No me mientas Shikamaru, mírame —me tomó de la camisa para que la mirara a los ojos—, tu semblante es muy distinto al que traías antes de llegar acá.

—No te miento Ino…—hice un silencio y luego proseguí—, pero me dijo que más adelante quería conversar conmigo.

—¡Noooo! …¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿sobre qué? —los ojos de mi amiga me miraban con expectación.

—No me dijo —susurré sacando su mano de mi camisa.

—Bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta que ella te busque.

—Ino, ¿por qué este reencuentro te hace tan feliz?

—Porque quiero que sanes tus heridas, Shikamaru —podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Necesitas cerrar ese capítulo para poder vivir en paz, y ser feliz. Independiente de lo que decidas hacer después con tu vida, yo siempre te apoyaré.

—Nunca te ha caído bien, Tayuya.

—La verdad es que no; la mastico, pero no la trago, aunque no puedo negar que ella te ama.

—Yo también la amo, llevamos dos años de casados.

—Nunca te he creído eso, aunque me lo digas una y otra vez —habló con seriedad, Ino—. Siempre he pensado que confundiste amor con compañía, como dice cierta canción.

—Sabes, mejor regresemos con los demás—suspiré y guarde mis manos en los bolsillos—, deben estar extrañados por la demora.

—Pero si ni siquiera has entrado al baño —chilló Ino, molesta—, vamos entra y apúrate.

—Tsk, eres igual de problemática que mi santa madre, y ella de santa no tiene nada —musité fastidiado, ingresando al baño.

—Cuando regresemos con los demás, les diremos que nos demoramos porque te dio indigestión.

—Y por qué no decimos que a ti te dio eso —espeté justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre!, eso se ve mal en una chica linda, más habitual es en un hombre.

—Ino, no seas dramática, eso le puede ocurrir a cualquier ser humano.

—Ya, Shikamaru, cierra la puerta y apúrate.

—Tsk, mendokusai.

.

.

.

Salimos de la mansión hacia el jardín, donde continuaba la fiesta. Pude divisar a Temari irse junto al Uchiha. No pude evitar pensar que este reencuentro había sido tarde, demasiado tarde. Cada uno rehízo su vida como mejor le pareció, y ya no había vuelta atrás. De pronto un golpe en las costillas me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación.

—Despierta Shikamaru y cierra la boca —musitó entre dientes, mi amiga, sin dejar de sonreír— Tayuya nos está mirando.

—Gracias por advertencia, Ino —cambié mi semblante de idiota a uno aburrido, mientras me sobaba el costado.

—No me lo agradezcas Shikamaru, lo hago con gusto —susurró con sorna, Ino —. Ahora, disimula y sonríe como si nada.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir háganlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Para quienes les comenté que tenía un one-shot basado en otra canción de Arjona, éste es, jajjajaja… tuve que modificarlo para convertirlo en este capítulo y fusionarlo con otra historia que rondaba en mi cabeza. No sé cuántos capítulos tenga esta historia, pero ya tengo varios capítulos resueltos en mi cabeza, sólo tengo que escribirlos y contar con el tiempo para hacerlo :D**

 **PD: Anabelita N, me concentraré en escribir el próximo capítulo de "Sin arrepentimientos" XD.**

 **Que tengan un lindo domingo y una semana aún mejor. Abrazos y besos.**


	2. Un hermoso descubrimiento

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo dos de una historia que dejé abandonada desde el año pasado. Siento mucho la demora, la verdad es que no tengo justificación, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi último One-Shot: Velmon, andreina. salomon, Yi Jie-san, Shirae, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake, Soy y Luna 0428 y Coeli Nara. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado también a Lirio-Shikatema y Mel-Nara de Hatake, por fin logré actualizar, chicas jajajjaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Un hermoso descubrimiento.**

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **.**

Había llegado hace más una hora a mi apartamento, y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Era imposible dormir, si ella estaba instalada en mi mente. Hace tanto tiempo que no rondaba por mi cabeza, tenía su recuerdo guardado en lo más profundo de mi ser, ya que olvidarlo había imposible.

Nunca pensé que volvería a toparme con ella, y mucho menos en la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto. Si hubiese sabido que el destino me deparaba esto, no me hubiese empecinado en regresar de inmediato a Konoha, luego de esa extensa reunión de negocios en Amegakure con Akatsuki Company.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso otra cosa.

Por lo que vi, ella había rehecho su vida, y nada más y nada menos que junto a Itachi Uchija, quien lo hubiese pensado. ¿Estarían juntos hace años?, ¿estarían casados?, ¿tendrían hijos?, no pude evitar formularme esas preguntas, era imposible no hacérmelas, sabiendo que ahora viviría en Konoha. La probabilidad de topármela, más de una vez, era bastante alta, ya que tanto ella como Itachi, compartían el mismo círculo de amistades que yo. No pude evitar mirar hacia el lado derecho de mi cama, luego de semejante pensamiento, yo también había rehecho mi vida como mejor creí, y no estaba arrepentido de aquello. Tayuya me había ayudado a levantarme prácticamente cuando había tocado fondo, estaba tan agradecido de ella, y de cierto modo, la había aprendido a amar, quizás no con la misma intensidad cuando uno ama por primera vez, pero era un sentimiento de verdadero.

No quise seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, así que giré mi cuerpo hacia mi lado izquierdo con el fin de dormir, sin embargo, no alcancé a cerrar los ojos, cuando recordé las últimas palabras que cruzamos en la fiesta: «Shikamaru, tengo que conversar algo contigo, pero no en este momento, sino más adelante».

— _¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo?, ¿será que ella también necesita cerrar el capítulo como dice Ino?_ _—pensé intrigado —._ _Creo que tanta junta con Ino, me está volviendo paranoico._

Suspiré.

Quité ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, y cerré los ojos. Intenté dormir nuevamente.

.

.

.

El fin de semana pasó volando, y un nuevo día lunes llegó, estaba revisando los contratos de los nuevos proveedores, cuando mi secretaria me llamó al citófono para avisarme que mi padre venía hacia mi despacho.

En menos de un minuto, Nanami abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a mi progenitor.

—¡Hola papá!, ¿qué te trae tan temprano por acá?

—Hola Shikamaru, creo que esa pregunta está demás.

Lo miré curioso, aunque en el fondo sabía a lo que venía. Le hice una señal con la mano, y él enseguida tomó asiento.

Retomó la palabra.

—Dime tú, ¿de qué me perdí? —mi padre me miró con detenimiento, sabía muy bien que algo me pasaba, yo era un libro abierto para él.

—¿Lo dices por la cara que traía el fin de semana? —inquirí mirándolo a los ojos, dejando el contrato sobre el escritorio. Sabía muy bien lo que me diría a continuación.

—Lo digo por todo… por tu cara de funeral, tu actitud distraída, ¿quieres que te siga enumerando? —espetó sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Negué con el rostro.

—Tu mente estaba en otro lado —prosiguió con un deje de preocupación—. No te pregunté nada el fin de semana, porque no tuve la ocasión de hacerlo. Tayuya es una fiel garrapata, no te suelta nunca. Tú sabes que esto último, lo digo sin el ánimo de ofenderla.

—Lo sé viejo, pero tú sabes muy bien como es ella, es algo… como decirlo… posesiva —traté de explicar lo que todo el mundo sabía.

—Sí, hijo, pero estabas en tu casa, en la casa de tus padres, no había nadie que te pudiera acechar… Bueno, pero no nos desviemos del tema, ¿qué ocurrió en la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto?, porque estoy seguro que ahí ocurrió algo, ya que tú me llamaste para contarme que en Amegakure todo había salido de maravilla.

—¡Qué rápida deducción! —exclamé con sorna, desviando la mirada hacia el contrato.

—Soy una Nara después de todo —acotó con suficiencia.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Está bien, te contaré —respondí resignado, elevando la mirada —. Me encontré con Itachi Uchija en la dichosa fiesta.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos —aseveró sereno, mi viejo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Los rumores?, yo no nunca escuché nada de eso—repliqué algo molesto.

Mi tono de voz no pasó desapercibida para él.

—Desde hace más de dos semanas atrás, se hablaba que Itachi se vendría a hacer cargo de los negocios de los Uchija en Konaha, y que Sasuke, se haría cargo de los negocios en el extranjero —espetó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y claro que lo era, sin embargo, para mí esa noticia era una gran molestia.

Mi padre me miró con detenimiento.

—¿Cuál es el problema de que Itachi haya vuelto a Konoha?, que yo sepa tú nunca has tenido ningún problema con él ¿o sí? —inquirió esperando una pronta respuesta.

—Sabaku no Temari llegó con él, me la tope el viernes en la fiesta —acoté lo más sereno que pude, sin embargo, no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Llevé las manos sobre mis sienes.

—Hace años no te escuchaba pronunciar ese nombre —espetó con parsimonia, mi viejo—, ya veo el porqué de tu distracción en el fin de semana, y el porqué de tu molestia por el regreso de Itachi, ¿supongo que ella es su esposa?

Esa pregunta fue como un golpe bajo.

Alcé la mirada.

—No sé si es su esposa, su amante o lo que sea, en realidad no me interesa —le respondí de mala manera.

El fastidio se me notaba en el rostro.

—Menos mal que no te interesa —espetó sardónicamente, mi viejo, manteniéndome la mirada—, como será si te interesara.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—Papá, por favor, no sigamos con esta conversación —acoté más calmado, abriendo lentamente los ojos—. Querías saber por qué actué tan extraño este fin de semana, bueno, ya te di una respuesta, el resto es algo que mi cabeza debe ordenar.

Sin embargo, mi padre prosiguió.

—¿Pensé que ese capítulo de tu vida estaba más que cerrado?

—Eso creí, pero como te darás cuenta nada es como parece —le respondí con empatía, al fin y al cabo, el hombre estaba preocupado.

—Ay, hijo, lo único que te puede recomendar en este momento, es que pienses antes de actuar —espetó de forma sincera, sin dejar de observarme.

—No te preocupes, viejo, no haré nada —le aseveré con serenidad, cosa que lo tranquilizó—. Han pasado tantos años, que ya no es necesario que ella responda mis interrogantes, además cada uno rehízo su vida.

Le sonreí forzadamente.

—Está bien, hijo —me respondió, y enseguida, se puso de pie.

—Papá, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —mis palabras llamaron su atención —, no le comentes nada a mamá, tú sabes que ella no lo tomará muy bien. Es toda una problemática.

Él me miró complicado.

—Tú sabes que ella no me dejara tranquilo hasta que le cuente —espetó algo preocupado por su situación.

—Pues invéntale algo —le respondí con sorna—, eres un Nara después de todo. Algo se te ocurrirá.

Bufó con mi comentario.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —acotó con un deje de fastidio, caminando lentamente hasta la salida —, mejor me voy a mi oficina.

—Nos vemos, viejo, y gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Es mi deber, Shikamaru, aunque los hijos crezcan, uno nunca deja de ser padre —me miró con cariño desde la puerta —. Cuando tengas un hijo, lo comprenderás mejor.

—Sí, eso me lo has dicho un montón de veces —le respondí mientras él cerraba la puerta.

Una vez que mi viejo se marchó de la oficina, retomé la lectura del contrato que dejé a medio leer.

Volví a concentrarme en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde la conversación con mi padre, cuando mi secretaria me anunció la llegada de Ino.

—Hazla pasar, Nanami. Gracias —corté la llamada. Enseguida, me puse de pie.

A los pocos segundos, mi rubia amiga ingresó a la oficina.

—Shikamaru, lo siento tanto, he sido tan ingrata contigo —espetó dejando sus bolsas de compras en el piso, y me abrazó fuertemente.

Ino siempre era muy exagerada.

—Debo reconocer, Ino, que te extrañé —le dije respondiendo su abrazo —. Fue muy extraño que no vinieras a verme ningún día de la semana pasada.

Corté el abrazo, y la invité a sentarse.

Ella inmediatamente accedió.

—Ay, Shika, estuve yendo por mañanas a la empresa de mi padre, ya que había un problema con un sindicato —me explicó mientras se acomodaba el cabello —. No pude negarme a la petición de mi viejo, y tú sabes que para las negociaciones, yo soy la mejor, así que sólo tuvimos un par de reuniones con el sindicato en cuestión, y solucionamos el asunto.

—Me alegro que todo haya salido bien —acoté, sonriéndole al final. Debía reconocer que Ino, en la oratoria, se maneja bastante bien. —Oye, Ino, ¿no has pensado volver a trabajar en la empresa de tu padre?

Me miró complicada.

—Sí, pero más adelante, Inojin todavía está muy pequeño —se excusó con una sutil sonrisa. Su lado maternal hablaba por ella—. Igual, Sai ha apoyado a mi padre en todo lo que ha requerido, estoy muy conforme con eso.

Me alegraba saber que Ino, no quería dejar a su hijo, estaba muy orgulloso de ella, se había convertido en una gran mamá.

—Shikamaru, ¿sabes a qué he venido? —sus palabras me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

—A verme, supongo —acoté dudoso.

—Sí, tonto, pero también he venido a otra cosa —espetó alegremente.

—¿A qué? —inquirí intrigado.

Desvió la mirada hacia su cartera, la cual abrió rápidamente sacando una pequeña invitación.

—Toma —estiró su brazo, sonriendo —, estás cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños número cuatro de mi hijo.

—¡Vaya!, ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! —le recibí la invitación, y comencé a leerla.

—No me lo recuerdes, sé que estamos más viejos —se quejó mi amiga, lo que inmediatamente llamó mi atención.

—No exageres, Ino —le respondí con empatía—, son sólo unos cuantos años más. Además, hay que reconocer que los años te han favorecido bastante.

Le sonreí de medio lado, y a ella se le iluminó el rostro.

—Por eso te quiero, amigo —me respondió melosa, estirando uno de sus brazos para tomar mi mano.

—Bueno, Shikamaru, ahora me tengo que ir —acotó parándose rápidamente.

—¡Vaya!, ¡qué corta fue tu visita! —le repliqué con sorna, mirándola divertido.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru, lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a repartir las invitaciones al jardín, al cual asiste Inojin —me miró complicada —. Y tengo que llegar con anticipación, para así entregar las invitaciones a todas las mamás.

—Anda tranquila, Ino, no te preocupes —me puse de pie, y caminé hacia ella.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —me abrazó y besó mi mejilla—. Si es que no te paso a ver durante la semana, ya sabes el motivo.

—Sí, mujer, los preparativos —acoté con parsimonia, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

—Adiós, Shikamaru, nos vemos en el cumpleaños.

—Cuídate, Ino, nos vemos.

.

.

.

 **POV general (narrador omnisciente).**

 **.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ino llegó al jardín de su hijo. Ingresó a las dependencias, y saludo a todos alegremente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cómo están?

—Buenas tardes señora, Yamanaka, estamos bien, ¿y usted?

—Yo muy bien, adivinen porque vengo tan temprano —espetó con una sonrisa, la rubia, mirando a todas las chicas que trabajaban en el lugar.

—¿No viene a retirar a Inojin porque tiene médico? —preguntó una de las chicas que trabaja como asistente, al cuidado de los niños.

—No, por supuesto que no —espetó con falsa molestia, la platinada. Enseguida, desvió la mirada hacia su cartera, la cual abrió para sacar las invitaciones—. Vengo a entregarles esto.

Todas las chicas miraron las invitaciones, sonrientes.

—¡Son las invitaciones para el cumpleaños de Inojin! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Sí, chicas, y éstas son para ustedes —acotó, la rubia, con una gran sonrisa, repartiendo las invitaciones.

—¿Trajo invitaciones para todo el grupo de Inojin? —preguntó una de las asistente.

—Por supuesto, voy a entregárselas a sus madres a la salida… y a todo esto, ¿cuánto falta para que salgan los niños?

—Faltan quince minutos.

—Bueno, tendré que esperar —espetó calmando su efusividad, la platinada. — ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Está en el patio trasero, jugando con un grupo de chicos, al cuidado de dos asistente.

—¿Lo puedo mirar desde lejos?, no quisiera interrumpirlo —señaló, la ojiazul, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, puede verlo a través de esta ventana.

Ino se acercó al ventanal señalado, y buscó a su hijo con la mirada. Inmediatamente, lo encontró. Inojin estaba jugando con unos bloques con cinco niños más, los cuales, inmediatamente reconoció, pero menos a uno.

—¿Hay un niño nuevo? —preguntó sin dejar de observarlo, había algo en él que le recordaba su niñez. Se le hacía tan familiar.

—Sí, señora Yamanaka, llegó hace una semana.

Una extraña nostalgia inundó su corazón, ese niño era como su amigo cuando pequeño, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Abrió la ventana con el fin de observarlo mejor, sin embargo, se sorprendió aún más: era igual que él, tanto en sus facciones como en su peinado.

— _Shikamaru —susurró para sí, la platinada, y una lágrima rodó por su rostro._

Se quedó mirándolo embobada.

—Dai, tu mamá te vino a buscar —lo llamó una de las asistente, y el niño alzó el rostro, revelando sus grandes ojos almendrados.

A Ino casi le dio un soponcio.

—¡Kamisama!, ¡ese niño tiene que ser de Temari! —espetó en voz alta, la rubia, colocándose la mano en la boca.

—¿Dijo algo señora Yamanaka?

—¿Cuál es el nombre y el apellido del niño nuevo? —preguntó visiblemente afectada, la ojiazul.

—¿Se siente bien señora Yamanaka?

—¡Respóndame, por favor! —exclamó, la platinada, rogándole con la mirada.

—Sabaku no Shikadai.

Ino simplemente cerró los ojos, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Por Kami, Shikamaru, tienes un hijo —espetó sonriendo, la rubia—. ¡Un hijo!

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Shikadai

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo tres de este long fic. Quise actualizar esta historia, porque el capítulo dos tuvo una excelente acogida tanto en Fanfiction como el Wattpad, además que sus comentarios me emocionaron. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, andreina. salomon, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Alexein-KLUK, MarFer Hatake, Shirae, Roronoa Saki y AnitaNara040922. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **andreina. salomon, recién me di cuenta que tu nombre se borró en la anterior dedicatoria, ya que fanfiction no acepta un punto entremedio de dos nombres, así que ahora lo escribiré con espacio :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- Shikadai.**

 **.**

Completamente emocionada, Ino limpió sus lágrimas. Enterarse que su mejor amigo era padre, había sido, sin duda, una hermosa sorpresa.

Una sutil sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

—¿Se siente bien señora Yamanaka? —le habló una de las asistentes, pero ella no respondió. Su mente divagaba en otro mundo.

— **Señora Yamanaka, ¿se encuentra bien?** —volvió a repetir en tono más alto, la asistente, sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió, Ino, recuperándose lentamente de la impresión. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, recordó que al hijo de su amigo lo venían a buscar.

—¡Shikadai!—exclamó, la rubia, de improviso, y rápidamente se asomó por la ventana.

No tuvo suerte, el niño ya se había ido.

Ino no lo pensó dos veces, y rápidamente comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

—Me tengo que ir —espetó aceleradamente, la ojiazul, mientras cruzaba la puerta —, vuelvo en unos diez minutos más a recoger a Inojin.

—¿Y las invitaciones?, las mamás pronto comenzarán a llegar —inquirió una de las asistentes.

—Mañana las entregó —gritó, la platinada, ya fuera del salón—, ahora tengo que resolver un asunto.

Una vez fuera del aula, la rubia echó a correr por el pasillo. No podía permitir que Temari se fuera, necesitaba alcanzarla, necesitaba conversar con ella. En cosa de segundos, Ino salió de la dependencia, y se dirigió al estacionamiento, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse, ya que estaba próxima la hora de salida de los niños. Se detuvo en la entrada, e hizo un rápido escaneo a todos los vehículos, hasta que al fin sus ojos dieron con el objetivo.

— _Te encontré —_ susurró para sí, la platinada, al ver que la otra rubia acomodaba a su hijo en el asiento trasero del automóvil. Inmediatamente, Ino corrió hasta allá.

—¡Temari! —exclamó la ojiazul, captando la atención de la otra rubia, la cual enseguida, se enderezó y giró hacia su interlocutora.

—Ino, ¿qué haces aquí? —inquirió con un deje de nerviosismo, la ojiverde, cerrando la puerta del automóvil.

—Vine a lo mismo que tú, vine a buscar a mi hijo —aseveró con convicción, la platinada, mirándola con detenimiento.

Temari no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Ino, yo…—acotó complicada, la rubia, sin embargo, no pudo seguir emitiendo palabras.

Se sintió acorralada.

La platinada al ver que la ojiverde no pudo continuar, decidió tomar la palabra.

—¡Por Kami, Temari, tienes un hijo!, ¡un hijo con Shikamaru! —exclamó hiperventilada, la Yamanaka, acercándose a ésta—. Esa es la razón por la que quieres juntarte con él, ¿cierto?, ¿quieres contarle sobre su existencia?

El tono entusiasta que utilizó platinada, logró bajar la tensión que se había creado. Temari lentamente alzó el rostro, topándose con los ojos azules de Ino, que la miraban emocionados.

La ojiverde sonrió forzadamente.

—Sí, Ino, como siempre tienes razón —aseveró con deje de amargura, la rubia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la Yamanaka.

Ella estiró su brazo para tomarle la mano.

—Quédate tranquila, Temari, yo no le diré nada —espetó con empatía, la ojiazul, apretándole la mano—. No me corresponde.

Sonrió dulcemente, la platinada, logrando que la ojiverde relajara su semblante.

—Gracias, Ino —acotó con sinceridad, la rubia, devolviéndole el apretón de mano.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, manteniendo el contacto visual, hasta que Ino volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Lo que si te voy a pedir, Temari, es que hables con él lo más pronto posible —espetó con convicción, la platinada, soltándole lentamente la mano—. Shikamaru merece saberlo, independiente de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes en el pasado, es su derecho.

—Lo sé, Ino, créeme que he intentado contactarlo —aseveró, la ojiverde, con franqueza—, pero cuando he estado a punto de hacerlo, siempre termino arrepintiéndome. Es un paso difícil de dar, ya que no es sólo contarle que tenemos un hijo en común, si no que tengo que aclararle la razón por la cual me marché hace casi cinco años.

Ino la miró con atención, era algo que sin duda ella también quería saber, se moría por saberlo, sin embargo, prefirió olvidarse de esa última frase que escuchó, y se centró en su argumento.

—Pero debes hacerlo pronto, recuerda que estás viviendo en konoha, y en cualquier momento te puedes topar con alguien que reconocerá al niño, tal como te pasó conmigo —espetó aceleradamente, la platinada, casi sin respirar—. A mí casi me dio un soponcio, cuando lo vi de frente, imagínate si te topas con tía Yoshino, se muere ahí mismo, o si lo ve un tercero, y luego se lo cuenta a Shikamaru. Lo más seguro, es que él se enfade, y luego vaya a buscarte para discutir contigo.

—Entiendo tu punto, Ino, pero…

—Temari, evita que Shikamaru se entere por un tercero —la interrumpió, la ojiazul, rogándole con la mirada—. Por favor, habla pronto con él.

La rubia luego de escuchar esa petición, sólo suspiró.

—Está bien, Ino, hablaré con él esta semana —respondió resignada, Temari —, no retrasaré más esa conversación.

La platinada sonrió.

—Gracias, Temari —susurró alegre, mientras veía que la ojiverde comenzaba a alejarse de ella. —¡Espera!, tengo algo para Shikadai.

La mujer de ojos aguamarina se detuvo en seco, volviendo a girar su cuerpo hacia su interlocutora.

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hijo? —inquirió, Temari, mirándola con detenimiento.

—Una de las asistentes, me lo dijo —le respondió, Yamanaka—, cuando estaba en pleno estado de shock.

Sonrió avergonzada al terminar la frase.

Temari la miró comprensiva.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención causarte tamaña impresión.

—No te preocupes, fue un lindo descubrimiento —acotó con empatía, la ojiazul, para luego desviar su mirada hacia su cartera. Buscó dentro de ésta, por algunos segundos, hasta que dio con un sobre y un lápiz.

—Mi hijo estará de cumpleaños este sábado —espetó, Ino, mientras apoyaba el sobre en el auto de la Temari para escribirlo. Luego sacó de su interior, una invitación, la cual también rellenó —, y quiero que Shikadai asista a éste.

Temari la miró algo complicada.

—No sé si podremos asistir, Ino.

La ojiazul inmediatamente le replicó.

—Claro que podrán, para esa fecha, tú ya tendrás todo conversado con Shikamaru.

El tono sardónico que utilizó la platinada, no pasó desapercibido para rubia de ojos verdes. Ahora entendía por qué tanta insistencia de parte de ésta.

—Eres muy astuta, Yamanaka, lo tenías todo planeado.

Ino esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Temari, quiero nuestros hijos sean los mejores amigos, tal como lo somos Shikamaru y yo —espetó con sinceridad, la platinada, haciéndole entrega de la invitación.

La rubia de ojos verdes, suspiró.

—Está bien, te prometo que Shikadai asistirá —le respondió resignada, mientras miró el sobre de reojo. Frunció el entrecejo. —Aquí dice «Nara Shikadai»

—Lo siento, no pude evitar escribir su verdadero apellido —se excusó, la platinada, como una niña chiquita. Al ver que la ojiverde no se molestó, Ino prosiguió. —Temari, ¿puedo saludar a tu hijo?

—Sí, Ino, no hay problema —respondió, la rubia, abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

La platinada lo miró emocionada. Era tan parecido a su amigo, eran como dos gotas de aguas.

—Dai, quiero presentarte a una amiga —le habló su madre, sin embargo, el niño no le hizo caso.

—¡Dai, deja de jugar con esa Tablet, y mírame! —alzó la voz, la ojiverde, captando la atención de su hijo. —Salúdala, su nombre es Ino.

El niño miró a la platinada con timidez, y luego desvió la mirada.

—Vamos, Dai, dile hola —insitió, Temari, en un tono neutro, pero no logró convencerlo.

El pelinegro sólo la miraba de reojo.

Ino se agachó lentamente, y se acercó a la silla donde estaba sentado.

—Hola Shikadai, mi nombre es Ino —acotó con dulzura, la platinada, tomándole la mano—, soy la mamá de Inojin.

Sus últimas palabras, captaron la atención del niño, logrando que esos grandes ojos verdes se fijaran en los suyos.

Ino, no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se le aguaron.

—Así que tú eres la mamá del pintor —espetó, Temari, interrumpiendo el momento.

Ino rápidamente secó sus lágrimas, y volteó el rostro hacia la rubia.

—Pues…sí —acotó dudosa, la platinada. La sorna con la que le habló, la ojiverde, no pasó desapercibida para ella. Estaba preparada mentalmente para escuchar las quejas que se venían a continuación.

—Inojin me pintó —habló, Dai, tomando por sorpresa a Ino. Ésta giró su rostro hacia él, y observó la parte de la ropa que el niño le señalaba.

—Es un gato —espetó emocionada, la ojiazul —, ¿te gusta?

El niño afirmó con el rostro.

—Sabes, Dai, este sábado es el cumpleaños de Inojin, ¿tú quieres ir?

Al niño se le iluminó el rostro.

—Sí, quero —respondió, el pequeño, provocando que Ino esbozara una gran sonrisa.

—Dice «quero», en vez de «quiero», es igual que mi hijo —espetó emocionada, la platinada. A ella sólo le faltaba un babero. —Entonces, te espero este sábado.

Ino lo miró embobada.

Shikadai aseveró con rostro, y enseguida, sonrió.

—Sabes, Dai, tienes una sonrisa y unos ojos muy hermosos, igual que los de tu madre.

El niño se avergonzó por dichos de Ino, e inmediatamente desvió la mirada, para luego sobarse la nuca.

A ino, se le apretujó el corazón.

—Por Kami, los genes Nara, se te notan a leguas —susurró para sí.

Shikadai, sólo la miró de reojo, ya que él no entendió sus palabras.

Ino se acercó más al niño, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos, Shika… Shikadai. Te estaré esperando para el cumpleaños de Inojin.

Una vez que la platinada se despidió del niño, la ojiverde cerró la puerta del automóvil.

—Gracias, Temari, por dejarme conocer a tu hijo.

—Gracias a ti, Ino, por hacerme entender que debo dar este paso de forma rápida.

Ino abrazó a Temari de improviso, tomando desprevenida a ésta última. La platinada no lo podía evitar, era una persona de piel.

—Quiero que todo resulte bien, luego que converses con Shikamaru —le susurró mientras la abrazaba —. Lo digo de corazón, tanto por ustedes como por el niño.

—Gracias por todo, Ino —le respondió con sinceridad, Temari.

.

.

.

Era la vigésima vez que Temari buscaba el contacto de Naruto en su celular, para marcarle, pero al final, no podía hacerlo. Lo había intentado la semana anterior, pero siempre con los mismos resultados. Sin embargo, sabía que debía llamarlo, era la única forma de contactar a Shikamaru.

Volvió a apagar la pantalla de su celular, y suspiró, dejando otra vez caer su espalda sobre respaldar del sillón.

Cerró los ojos.

—Por lo que veo, algo ocupa todos tus pensamientos, ¿qué pasó? —la voz de su marido, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Itachi, no te escuché llegar, ¿hace cuánto rato llegaste? —respondió, la rubia, colocándose de pie.

—Hace como diez minutos —espetó sereno, el azabache, acercándose a la rubia. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, y luego prosiguió—. Saludé primero a Dai, que estaba jugando en la entrada, luego vine a saludarte, pero te vi tan ensimismada que no quise interrumpirte, así que regresé con Dai por un momento.

La rubia miró hacia la entrada de la sala, pero sus ojos no dieron con el objetivo.

—¿Dónde está Dai? —inquirió preocupada.

—Hace como tres minutos subió a su habitación para ver televisión —respondió, el Uchija, tomando la mano de su esposa, e invitándola a sentarse.

Ella inmediatamente accedió.

—¿Y tú que te quedaste haciendo? —le preguntó curiosa, la rubia.

—Me quedé observándote —le respondió, el azabache, sonriendo al final—. Al parecer querías llamar a alguien, pero luego, te bajaba el arrepentimiento.

Ella cerró los ojos, y luego, suspiró.

—Hoy me encontré con Ino, en el estacionamiento del Jardín de niños —acotó al momento de abrir sus ojos, topándose enseguida con los ojos negros de su marido.

—¿Te vio con Dai? —inquirió sereno, el azabache, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos aguamarina de Temari.

—No, ella lo vio antes de que yo llegará, e inmediatamente lo reconoció —le explicó con calma —. Después ella habló conmigo, su hijo es compañero de Dai.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Te lo dije desde un principio —espetó con convicción, el azabache, alzándole el rostro con la mano—, el radicarse en Konoha significa que tú debes contar toda la verdad. Tú tienes un tema pendiente con Shikamaru, necesitas contarle todo antes que alguien se te adelante, ¿Ino se lo contará?

Itachi la miró con curiosidad.

—No, ella me dijo que no lo haría —le respondió con seguridad, la rubia—, pero le prometí que en esta semana hablaría con él.

Un silencio se produjo en el ambiente, el cual, rápidamente él rompió.

—¿A él era al que no podías llamar? —inquirió sereno, mirándola con detenimiento.

Ella negó con el rostro.

—No, no tengo su número, era a Naruto —espetó en un tono neutro, la ojiverde—. Le iba a pedir que fuera el intermediario entre él y yo.

Itachi la miró con cariño.

—Escucha Temari, al mal paso hay que darle prisa —acotó con empatía, el azabache, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos—. Si vas a llamar a Naruto para que contacte a Shikamaru, hazlo ya, no lo pienses más. Cualquier día de estos, alguien te puede ver con el niño, y se lo irá a contar.

—Ino me dijo lo mismo —espetó, la rubia, con una sonrisa forzada.

—No lo pienses más, bella, llama a Uzumaki —insistió con dulzura, el ojinegro—. Por último, si no se lo puedes pedir a través del celular, dile que pase mañana por la casa, y habla personalmente con él. Creo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Tienes razón, Itachi, eso haré —le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

El azabache la besó con dulzura, y enseguida, se puso de pie.

—Iré a tomar un baño antes de cenar, una vez que termine, bajaré con Dai

La rubia asintió.

El azabache caminó hacia la escalera.

—Bella, aprovecha el momento, y llama a Uzumaki —le recordó, el Uchija, mientras subía los peldaños.

—No te preocupes, Itachi, lo haré enseguida —acotó con seguridad, la rubia.

.

.

.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde del siguiente día, cuando el citófono sonó.

—Sí.

—Tema-chan, soy yo, Naruto.

—Hola Naruto, enseguida te abro la reja.

En cosa de segundos, el Uzumaki ingresó a la residencia Uchija, y aparcó su carro en el estacionamiento. Éste se bajó velozmente, y se dirigió enseguida a la puerta.

—Hola Tema-chan, ¿cómo has estado? —la saludó, el rubio, con entusiasmo.

—Bien, Naruto, gracias, pero pasa —la rubia hizo un ademán con la mano, y el rubio inmediatamente le obedeció —¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien. Tema-chan —le respondió, el ojiazul, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Y Hinata?, ¿cómo se ha sentido? —le preguntó, la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

—Ella está muy bien, dettebayo —espetó alegremente, el rubio—. Está última semana, ya no ha sentido ninguna molestia, al parecer, ya superó los síntomas de los primeros meses.

—Me alegro mucho por ella —acotó, la ojiverde, con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto también le sonrió, pero como vio que Temari no prosiguó, decidió tomar la palabra.

—Pero dime, Tema-chan, ¿qué necesitas?, ayer cuando me llamaste estabas muy misteriosa.

El semblante de la rubia se tensó.

—Naruto, yo… yo necesito pedirte un favor.

—Dime, Tema-chan, para qué soy bueno.

—Necesito que vayas donde Shikamaru, y le digas que quiero conversar con él —espetó, la rubia, mirando fijamente al ojiazul—. Necesito juntarme con él, ya sea aquí o en otro lugar.

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció, su semblante cambió a uno serio.

—Disculpa, Tema-chan, pero no sé si él quiera hablar contigo después de todo lo que pasó.

A Temari se le apretó el corazón, sabía que ella había actuado mal en el pasado, pero todo tenía una explicación. La reacción de Naruto era lógica, mal que mal, era su amigo.

—Lo sé, Naruto, pero hay un asunto importante que debemos tratar —insistió, la rubia—. Por favor, ayúdame.

—Mira, Tema-chan, iré a su oficina a conversar con él, pero no te garantizo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte —le explicó serio, el Uzumaki—. Ustedes no terminaron de la mejor manera, él la pasó muy mal. Mejor me callo, creo que estoy hablando demás.

—Por favor, Naruto, insiste lo más que puedas —volvió a insistir, la ojiverde, visiblemente afectada —, es algo que no puede esperar, es un asunto muy importante que nos incumbe a ambos.

La aflicción se le reflejó en el rostro.

—Debe ser algo sumamente importante por la forma que me lo pides, Tema-chan —acotó conmovido, el rubio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

A él le dolía verla así.

—Naruto, yo…

Sin embargo, Temari fue interrumpida.

—¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!

Tanto la rubia como Naruto miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la vocecita.

A Naruto se le desencajó el rostro, era impresionante el parecido.

—Mamá, no pende —espetó, el niño, corriendo hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada su madre.

Temari tomó la Tablet que le pasó su hijo, y la examinó.

—Sólo está descargada —acotó, la ojiverde, sentando al niño en sus piernas. Luego, miró al rubio con los ojos acuosos.

—Naruto, te presento a mi hijo —susurró en un hilo de voz—, su nombre es Shikadai.

Al rubio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, los cuales rápidamente limpió con el dorso de su mano.

—Hola Shikadai, yo soy Naruto, el tío Naruto —espetó emocionado, el rubio, mirándolo con dulzura.

Las palabras del ojiazul llamaron la atención del niño.

—¿Tío? —acotó, Dai, mirando a su mamá.

—Sí, hijo, él es el tío Naruto.

El niño giró su rostro hacia el rubio, regalándole una amplia sonrisa y estirándole los brazos. A Naruto no le quedó otra que tomarlo, para luego sentarlo en sus piernas.

—Él actúa así con Gaara y Kankuro, ¿cierto? —inquirió visiblemente conmovido, el Uzumaki, mientras le acariciaba el cabello al pequeño.

La rubia solamente asintió.

—Tema-chan, no te preocupes, yo mismo traeré a Shikamaru a tu casa para converse contigo —espetó con convicción, el rubio—. Es una promesa.

—Gracias, Naruto.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. A minutos de ti

**Hola gente linda, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo cuatro de este long fic. Sí, me emocioné jajajaja, me emocioné con toda esa cantidad de lecturas como reviews en Fanfiction, como con la cantidad de lecturas, comentarios y votaciones en Wattpad. Gracias guapas y guapos por leer mi humilde fic, se los agradezco de corazón. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Carli, ANABELITA N, andreina. salomon, AnitaNara040922, Alexein-KLUK, Coeli Nara, ByaHisaFan, MarFer Hatake, Mel-Nara de Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- A minutos de ti.**

 **.**

Faltaban quince minutos para la seis de la tarde, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Aceleradamente, Naruto caminó hasta donde estaba la secretaria, y con su característica alegría, la saludó.

—Buenas tardes, Nanami, ¿cómo está?, ¿se encuentra Shikamaru?

—Buenas tardes, señor Uzumaki; estoy bien, gracias —espetó amablemente, la mujer—. Sí, el señor Nara está en su oficina; inmediatamente, lo anunció.

Naruto, apenas escuchó que lo estaban anunciando, se tensó. Sabía que no podía salir de la oficina sin haber convencido a Shikamaru de que se juntara con Temari. Le había hecho una promesa a la rubia, hace un par de horas atrás, y estaba dispuesto a cumplírsela.

—Señor Uzumaki, puede pasar —señaló, la secretaria, colocándose inmediatamente de pie —. Lo acompaño.

—No es necesario, Nanami —acotó, el rubio, con un sonrisa —, me sé el camino, gracias.

El ojiazul caminó apresuradamente hacia la oficina de su amigo, y enseguida abrió la puerta.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás? —saludó alegremente, el rubio, acercándose hasta el escritorio del pelinegro.

Shikamaru inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Hola Naruto, estoy bien, ¿y tú? —le contestó con empatía, el de coleta, dándole un apretón de mano y un golpe en la espalda.

—Tal como me ves, Shikamaru —acotó, el ojiazul, con una sonrisa zorruna —, muy bien.

— Me alegro —espetó, el pelinegro, con una semi sonrisa —, pero no te quedes parado, Naruto, toma asiento

El rubio inmediatamente se sentó, haciendo lo mismo el moreno.

—¿Y ese milagro que vienes por acá? —inquirió con un deje de sarcasmo, el de coleta.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru, no exageres, estuve en tu oficina a principios de mes —se quejó, el ojiazul, como niño chico.

—Estamos a fin de mes, Naruto —lo pinchó, el moreno.

El rubio suspiró.

—Estoy a un mes de casarme, Shikamaru, lo que menos tengo ahora es tiempo.

El pelinegro sonrió con empatía.

—No te quejes, hombre, sé muy bien que estar pendiente de preparativos de una boda es cansador, pero míralo de esta forma, dentro de un mes se acabará todo, y de pasada, harás feliz a Hinata.

Naruto sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Shikamaru —espetó, el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos. Y por esas cosas de la vida, el discurso que traía preparado se le olvidó. No pudo proseguir.

Se quedó en silencio.

El moreno lo miró con detenimiento, sabía que algo le pasaba, o mejor dicho, que algo le quería decir.

Decidió tomar la palabra.

—Entonces, Naruto, ¿qué te trae por acá? —volvió a preguntar, el de coleta, esperando atento una respuesta.

El rubio respiró hondo, y luego exhaló. Su discurso regresó a la mente.

—La verdad, Shikamaru, es que vengo en calidad de emisario —respondió, el Uzumaki, en el tono más solemne que pudo.

El pelinegro lo miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo emisario?, ¿de quién? —inquirió curioso, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de formular esa pregunta, supuso de quién se trataba.

Suspiró pesadamente, cambiando su semblante.

—¿Qué quiere? —le preguntó secamente, el moreno, tratando de disimular la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

—Shikamaru, ella necesita conversar contigo —prosiguió sereno, el rubio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Al instante, Naruto se percató que su amigo estaba complicado.

—No sé por qué insiste —señaló incomodó, el pelinegro, desviando la mirada —, yo hablé con ella en tu fiesta, y le dije que no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

Naruto se quedó en silencio hasta el moreno encendió el cigarro.

—Shikamaru, entiendo que sea complicado para ti —acotó con empatía, el ojiazul, mientras veía como su amigo le daba una calada al cigarrillo—, ya que eso significa remover el pasado, pero créeme que es sumamente necesario.

El pelinegro exhaló el humo.

—Discúlpame, Naruto, pero yo no tengo ningún tema pendiente con ella —espetó con convicción, fijando sus ojos nuevamente en los de su amigo.

Lo que menos quería era toparse con ella.

El rubio suspiró.

—Mira Shikamaru, si he venido hasta acá como emisario de Tema-chan, es porque el asunto es delicado.

La seriedad con la que habló el Uzumaki, sumado a su semblante misterioso, llamó la atención del moreno.

Había algo que le ocultaba.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Naruto? —inquirió, Shikamaru, escudriñándolo con mirada; pero pese a lo forma que lo miró, el rubio se mantuvo sereno.

El Uzumaki iba a responderle, pero el citófono sonó.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada de los ojos de Naruto, y procedió a contestar

—Dime Nanami.

—Señor Nara, su esposa acaba de llegar.

—Por favor, Nanami, dame unos segundos.

El pelinegro miró al ojiazul.

Naruto hizo una mueca, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Había ganado, había logrado captar la curiosidad del Shikamaru.

—¿Te parece si seguimos esta conversación, mañana en Ichiraku? —inquirió con interés, el moreno, necesitaba saber que le ocultaba.

—A la una de la tarde —sugirió, el rubio.

—No hay problema, ahí estaré —le respondió, Shikamaru, para luego retomar la conversación con su secretaria. —Nanami, hazla pasar.

Al sentir la puerta abrirse, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. Sus rostros volvieron a la normalidad, había que disimular lo que la conversación anterior había provocado.

—¡Hola, mi amor!, ¡Hola Naruto!

El rubio que estaba más cerca de la puerta, la saludó primero.

—¡Hola Tayuya!, ¿cómo estás? —acotó, éste, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Muy bien —le respondió, la pelirroja, con una radiante sonrisa —, ¿y tú?

—Bien, no me puedo quejar —espetó con simpatía, el Uzumaki.

—¿Y Hinata?, ¿cómo se ha sentido?

—Estos últimos días se ha sentido mejor, gracias por preguntar por ella.

—Dile que pasado mañana, la iré a visitar.

—No te preocupes —espetó, el ojiazul, sonriéndole—, le diré que el jueves pasarás a verla.

La pelirroja dejó atrás a Naruto, y se dirigió hacia a su marido.

—Shika, mi vida —acotó, la colorina, rodeándole el cuello.

—Hola linda —espetó, el moreno, bajando su boca hasta alcanzar los labios de su esposa.

La besó con suavidad.

—¿Ya estás listo? —inquirió con ansiedad, la mujer.

El pelinegro miró su reloj, y le sonrió de lado.

—Sí, ya son las seis de la tarde.

Un carraspeo lo interrumpió. Miró hacia donde estaba su amigo.

—Bueno, Shikamaru, yo me retiro —acotó, el rubio, comenzando a caminar hacia a la salida —. Nos estamos viendo.

—Naruto, espéranos —espetó, el moreno, llamando la atención del ojiazul—. Nosotros también vamos de salida.

El pelinegro se devolvió hacia su escritorio para coger su celular, el encendedor y la caja de cigarrillos.

Guardó todo en sus bolsillos.

—Vamos —espetó con su parsimonia típica, y todos avanzaron hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Eran más de la una de la tarde del siguiente día, cuando el rubio ingresó al restaurant. Comenzó a escanear velozmente todas mesas, hasta que dio con el comensal que buscaba. Estaba jugando con su encendedor.

Rápidamente, Naruto, se dirigió hasta allá.

—Hasta que al fin llegas —espetó con sorna, el pelinegro, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Miró su reloj —. Quince minutos de retraso.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru, el tráfico me retrasó —se excusó, el ojiazul, mientras se sentaba—. Tú sabes que conducir en horario punta es terrible —observó lo que bebía su amigo, y prosiguió—. Tú ya pediste, ¿cierto?

—Sí, hace un par de minutos —respondió, el pelinegro, dejando su copa en la mesa.

Naruto comenzó a mover su rostro buscando un garzón, hasta que de un momento a otro, al fin lo encontró.

—¡Ayame!, ¡hola, por favor, me traes lo mismo de siempre! —gritó alegre, el Uzumaki, a la mujer que estaba al otro extremo del restaurant.

—Ok, no hay problema —se escuchó apenas a la chica responderle.

—Naruto, tú no cambias —le reprochó, Shikamaru, tomando nuevamente su copa.

—Pues no —aseveró, el rubio, con una sonrisa —, está es como si segunda casa, ¿y dime que estás bebiendo?

—Un Martini seco, ¿por qué? —le respondió, el moreno, enarcando una ceja.

El rubio sonrió.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru, recuerda que debes volver al trabajo.

La sorna con la que le habló le fastidio.

—Deja tus sarcasmos a un lado, Naruto, y mejor respóndeme lo que te pregunté ayer —espetó con firmeza, el pelinegro, esperando un pronta respuesta.

Naruto respiró hondo, y luego exhaló. Bajó el nudo de la corbata para desabotonar el botón que ajustaba la camisa a su cuello.

—Mira, Shikamaru, a mí no me corresponde decirte nada —acotó lo más serio que pudo, el Uzumaki—, es un tema delicado que tienes que tratar directamente con ella. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que es algo que ni te imaginas. De seguro, tu vida dará un giro en trescientos sesenta grados.

El moreno analizó las palabras de su amigo, y luego prosiguió.

—La verdad, Naruto, es que hasta altura de mi vida, no me interesa saber cuál fue la verdadera razón porque ella se marchó —cambió su tono a uno más sereno, aunque en su mirada se le notaba la aflicción. Era un algo que todavía le dolía.

El rubio suspiró con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Se desordenó el cabello de impotencia, ya que quería contarle todo, pero no podía. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Shikamaru, que éste tenía un hijo, sin embargo, era consciente que a él no le correspondía.

Carraspeó aclarando su garganta, y prosiguió.

—Shikamaru, el punto que Tema-chan quiere tratar contigo, no es ese —espetó, el ojiazul, con serenidad, y continuó—, pero quizás también salga a luz el motivo real del por qué ella se marchó, pero te vuelvo a repetir que el punto a tratar es otro. Por favor, amigo, hazme caso —lo miró suplicante —. Estoy seguro que después me lo agradecerás.

La sinceridad con la que se expresó el rubio, lo hizo dudar. Tal vez todavía había un punto en común a tratar con Temari, pero no se le pasaba por la mente, que cosa podría ser. Su cerebro no podía pensar con claridad.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—Está bien, Naruto —espetó resignado, el moreno—, iré a conversar con ella, ya que tu forma de actuar me da a entender que es algo importante.

Al rubio se le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Te aseguro, Shikamaru, que no te arrepentirás, dettebayo —le respondió emocionado, el Uzumaki — ¿Cuándo irás?

Sus ojos azules lo miraban expectantes.

—Aún no lo sé, Naruto —espetó, el pelinegro, en su típico tono cansino —, quizás este viernes o tal vez la próxima semana.

El rubio no pude evitar bufar, sin embargo, no pudo replicarle nada, ya que Ayame había llegado con los pedidos.

La mujer rápidamente colocó los platos sobre la mesa, junto con los vasos de jugo, y a continuación, hizo una reverencia.

—Que lo disfruten —dijo antes de marcharse.

—Gracias — respondieron al unísono.

El rubio cuando vio que la castaña ya estaba a dos metros lejos de ellos, rechistó.

—¡Shikamaru!, si digo que tienes que hablar con ella, no es para que lo hagas el viernes o la próxima semana, es para que lo hagas hoy —exclamó con molestia, el ojiazul, cosa muy rara en él —. No seas tan lento, actúa rápido alguna vez en tu vida.

El pelinegro chaqueó la lengua, sin embargo, sabía que Naruto tenía razón.

—Está bien, dile que iré hoy, a las cinco de la tarde —espetó con seguridad, el moreno. Su amigo tenía razón, tenía que acabar pronto con ese misterio—. Antes de salir de la oficina, te enviaré un mensaje.

El rubio asintió con el rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír

—Me alegro que lo hagas hoy, amigo —acotó con sinceridad, Naruto—. Cuando acabe el día, te darás cuenta que fue la mejor decisión que hayas tomado en tu vida.

El rubio lo miró alegre, y enseguida, comenzó a comer.

—Naruto —inquirió, el moreno, interrumpiendo a su amigo—, ¿dónde está viviendo?

El Uzumaki tragó lo que tenía en boca, y bebió un sorbo de jugo.

—En la mansión Uchiha —le respondió con seriedad.

—Sasuke nunca quiso vivir ahí —aseveró con convicción, Shikamaru.

Naruto suspiró.

—A Sasuke le traía malos recuerdos esa casa, ya que sus padres murieron cuando ellos vivían ahí. En cambio, para Itachi, esa casa guarda los mejores recuerdos junto a sus padres. Aunque sean hermanos, piensan diferentes.

Se quedaron en silencio, por unos cuantos segundos.

—Itachi y ella… ¿están casados? —inquirió, el pelinegro, con curiosidad. Tenía que pregúntaselo, era algo que necesitaba confirmar.

—Sí, Shikamaru, llevan casados como dos años —le respondió, el rubio, con serenidad —. Eso fue lo que pude averiguar con Sasuke.

—Ya veo —acotó, el moreno, en un susurro —, el mismo tiempo que yo llevo casado con Tayuya.

Naruto asintió con el rostro, y enseguida, prosiguió.

—Sasuke me dijo que no me lo contó antes, porque sabía que yo te lo iba a contar —le explicó, el ojiazul. A los segundos, bufó ofendido—. Como si me gustara el chisme.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado.

—Naruto, la verdad es que a veces eres igual que Ino.

El rubio enseguida arrugó el entrecejo.

—No es verdad, soy más reservado que ella —se defendió, el Uzumaki —. Hoy te lo he demostrado con creces.

Shikamaru asintió. Él tenía razón.

—Sabes, Naruto, mejor comamos, sino se enfriará.

.

.

.

Shikamaru llevaba dos horas sentado en su oficina, y ya había terminado de fumar el último cigarro de la cajetilla.

Suspiró.

Había sido la tarde más improductiva de su vida, pero no lo podía evitar, su mente divagaba en otro mundo. En su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras que había utilizado Naruto para convencerlo: **«Mira, Shikamaru, a mí no me corresponde decirte nada, es un tema delicado que tienes que tratar directamente con ella. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que es algo que ni te imaginas. De seguro, tu vida dará un giro en trescientos sesenta grados»** , como también las palabras que ella le había dicho en aquella fiesta: **«Es necesario que conversemos, Shikamaru, sino no te lo estaría pidiendo».** La insistencia de Naruto era por algo, y en unos minutos más, lo iba averiguar.

Miró su reloj.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la tarde, e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Se colocó su saco, guardó su encendedor, y tomó el celular que estaba arriba del escritorio.

Mandó un mensaje.

 **S: Voy saliendo a la mansión Uchiha.**

 **N: Ok, enseguida, le avisaré.**

Guardó su celular.

Suspiró.

— _Mujer problemática, ¿qué me querrás contar?_ —susurró para sí.

Caminó a paso regular hasta la puerta, y salió de la oficina.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización (quiero actualizar "De lo virtual a lo real", para así terminar esa historia).**

 **Que tengan una linda semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. Confesiones (parte 1)

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo cinco de este long fic. Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en el último capítulo del fic "De lo virtual a lo real": andreina. salomon, AnitaNara040922, Alexein-KLUK y ANABELITA N. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5.- Confesiones (parte 1)**

 **.**

Shikamaru salió sin apuros del estacionamiento de la compañía. Había salido a buena hora, así que estaría en la hora indicada en la mansión Uchiha.

Trató de conducir lo más sereno que pudo, sin embargo, era algo complejo, ya que en su mente estaba instalada la pregunta: ¿qué querrá conversar?, pero pese a que esa pregunta estaba fija en su cabeza, trataba de no buscarle respuesta. Desde el primer día que se la hizo no le había encontrado solución, y no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto por una cuestión de salud mental, hasta el día de hoy, que Naruto lo convenció de ir a juntarse con la única persona que le podía responder aquella duda.

El tráfico estaba expedito, así que no tuvo problemas en llegar con prontitud al lugar acordado. Detuvo su automóvil delante del gran portón, y rápidamente se bajó. Caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo en frente de ésta, y tocó el timbre.

Suspiró.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que la voz de ella le hablara por el citófono.

—¿Diga?

El sólo escuchar esa palabra lo tensó, el nerviosismo que había apaciguado durante el trayecto, reapareció.

Tragó saliva.

—Hola, ¿podrías abrir el portón? —inquirió tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. Agradecía que en ese momento sólo estuviesen hablando a través un citófono, ya que ella no había podido apreciar lo nervioso que se colocó al escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no obtuvo una respuesta rápida por parte de la rubia, lo que le hizo suponer que ésta se sentía igual o peor que él.

—Te abro enseguida —contestó luego de varios segundos de espera, haciendo que a Shikamaru se le acelerara el corazón.

Había llegado la hora de encontrarse con ella, cara a cara, y a esta altura del día, ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse.

Vio el portón abrirse.

Camino rápidamente hacia su auto, se subió en éste, e ingreso a la mansión. Aparcó en el estacionamiento de visitas, y apagó el motor.

Respiró hondo y exhaló.

Tenía tantas ganas de saber de qué trataba todo este misterio, pero por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentirse aterrado de no saber cómo iba comportarse frente a ella. Sabía muy bien que en esta conversación saldrían varias cosas a la luz, y pese a los años que habían pasado, era un tema que aún le dolía.

Cerró los ojos.

— _Me fumaría un cigarrillo antes de entrar —susurró para sí, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. A los pocos segundos, cambió su semblante_ —. _Vamos Shikamaru, «al mal paso darle prisa»._

Se bajó del automóvil rápidamente y caminó hasta la puerta de la residencia. Iba a tocar el timbre, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba junta. Supuso que ella la había dejado así para que él pasara.

Empujó la puerta e ingresó con cautela.

Se detuvo en el recibidor.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás? —saludó, la rubia, de la forma más serena que pudo, caminando desde la sala.

El moreno enseguida volteó la mirada hacia ella.

—Hola, estoy bien —respondió con prontitud. No quería que ella notara su nerviosismo, así que fue directo al asunto —. Me pediste que viniera, pues aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas contarme?

La forma cortante como le habló no la sorprendió. Ella sabía muy bien que él estaba incómodo con la situación, por lo que quería terminar pronto con dicho trámite.

—Es un tema delicado, Shikamaru —le respondió, la rubia, de la forma más serena y educada posible—, pero me gustaría que pasaras a la sala y tomaras asiento, no es algo para hablar en la entrada de la casa.

La forma diplomática como le habló, lo sorprendió. Si ese cruce de palabras hubiese sucedido hace cinco o seis años atrás, de seguro esto se hubiese convertido en una batalla campal, una discusión verbal sin fin. Sin embargo, esos buenos tiempos ya habían pasado, quedando rezagados en algún lugar recóndito de la memoria.

—Está bien —contestó escuetamente, Shikamaru, avanzando hacia la sala.

Ambos ingresaron a ésta, y tomaron asiento, ubicándose uno enfrente del otro.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

Shikamaru, la miró fijamente, esperando que ella comenzara.

Temari inmediatamente se tensó, se sintió acorralada, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Inhaló aire profundamente, y luego exhaló.

—Shikamaru hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber —espetó, la rubia, de sopetón, y prosiguió—, pero antes de saber de qué se trata, tengo que contarte el verdadero motivo del por qué me fui de Konoha hace casi cinco años.

El pelinegro sintió como si le clavarán una daga en el pecho. Su semblante inmediatamente cambió.

—¿Es necesario, Temari? —acotó, el moreno, escudándose en sus palabras. Ese era un tema vetado para él—, la verdad es que hasta altura no necesito una explicación.

Shikamaru no pudo ocultar la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo siento, pero es necesario, ya que todo está entrelazado —le respondió, la ojiverde, con la mirada afligida. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él.

El semblante del moreno cambió.

—Está bien, continúa —acotó con resignación.

Temari tragó saliva.

—Shikamaru, yo me tuve que ir de Konoha para evitar que te sucediera alguna tragedia —espetó, la rubia, tratando de mantenerse serena—. Lo hice con el fin de protegerte.

—¿De qué estás hablando mujer? —inquirió, el pelinegro, entre extrañado y alterado. Frunció el entrecejo.

—Déjame continuar, ¿quieres? —le respondió, la ojiverde, suplicándole con la mirada.

El moreno, resopló.

—Está bien —acotó impaciente, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante para apoyar los codos en sus rodillas. Necesitaba saber con urgencia a qué se refería.

—Yo te había comentado que mi padre, al parecer, estaba metido en algo turbio —prosiguió, la rubia, manteniendo la calma —, pero yo nunca quise averiguar de qué se trataba, siempre me mantuve alejada de sus negocios, hasta que por desgracia conocí a las personas que trataban con él. Fue el fin de semana que fui a Suna a buscar mi vestido, y llegué de sorpresa a casa, ahí fue donde me los topé.

Bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra, y se humedeció los labios.

—Te enteraste de cuál era el negocio, ¿verdad? —inquirió curioso, el pelinegro, esperando una pronta respuesta.

Ella alzó el rostro, y asintió.

—Tráfico de drogas, y mi padre era quien los ayudaba a blanquear el dinero a través de las inversiones que hacia Suna Co.

Shikamaru al procesar las palabras de Temari, arrugó el entrecejo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, Namikaze Co. fue investigada por un supuesto lavado de dinero. Creo que fue casi al año que tú te fuiste de Konoha, en realidad no lo recuerdo bien la fecha.

Ella lo escuchó con atención, y enseguida, prosiguió.

—Mi padre se aprovechó de la amistad que tenía con Minato-san, e invirtió en su compañía, pero esa inversión se hizo con dinero limpio, eso es lo que pudo confirmar los investigadores de delitos económicos. Al parecer, en este tipo negocio, siempre la primera inversión son con dineros legales, es una manera de ganarse la confianza de todos los socios capitalistas.

Ella hizo una pausa en su relato, pero como vio que Shikamaru no preguntó nada, decidió continuar con la narración.

—Tres semanas antes de la fecha que estaba fijado nuestro matrimonio, mi padre decidió salirse del negocio, fue el día que me topé a todos estos tipos en casa, el día que llegué a Suna de sorpresa. Estaban discutiendo, yo dejé mi equipaje cerca la escalera, y me acerqué al despachó, no alcancé a escuchar mucho, sólo escuché cuando este tipo amenazó de muerte a mi padre y a su familia. Me di cuenta que la conversación había terminado, y me fui disimuladamente hasta la sala. A los pocos segundos, unas cuatro personas más mi padre, avanzaron hasta la salida. Uno de los tipos me vio y me saludó. Le dijo a mi padre que yo era mucho más bonita en persona que en fotografía, supongo que se refería a las fotos que tenía mi padre en su oficina. Luego que se fueron de casa, discutí con mi padre, necesitaba saber en qué diablos estaba metido. Al final, me contó todo sobre los negocios que tenía con Madara Uchiha, y que no podía seguir utilizando a Suna Co. para lavar el dinero, ya que los accionistas tenían ciertas sospechas.

Shikamaru, al ver que ella volvió hacer una pausa, preguntó

—¿Ese tipo Madara tiene alguna relación con Sasuke e Itachi?

—No directamente —respondió, la ojiverde —, se podría decir que son familiares lejanos.

Temari bajó la mirada, y respiró hondo. Se quedó callada por unos segundos, como recobrando valor para continuar. Volvió a humedecer sus labios, y retomó la palabra, sin embargo, no alzó el rostro.

—Ese mismo día en la noche, Madara llamó a mi padre, y le propuso un trato —espetó, la rubia, en un tono lúgubre, que hizo que a Shikamaru se acelera el corazón. Tenía el presentimiento que todo lo que iba a decir a continuación, le iba a doler en el alma—. Le dijo que él lo dejaba salir del negocio, siempre y cuando, yo me fuera con él. Mi padre puso el grito en el cielo, y le dijo que por ningún motivo iba aceptar ese trato. Madara no se molestó, sólo le dijo que pronto tendría noticias de él.

La rubia levantó su mirada aguamarina topándose enseguida con los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru. La angustia que pudo apreciar en ellos, le caló en lo más profundo de su ser. No pudo evitar imaginarse todo el dolor que le causó, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que la decisión que había tomado en aquel momento había sido la mejor.

Tragó saliva y prosiguió.

—Esa vez… no pude regresar a Konoha a los tres días, como habíamos acordado —acotó con aflicción, mientras sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos—. Terminé quedándome en Suna, una semana, porque a Gaara casi lo mataron en un asalto. El hecho había sido provocado por Madara, como una forma de advertirnos que no estaba jugando.

Temari limpió con una de sus manos, las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Era consciente de que no debía llorar tan pronto, ya que todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por explicar.

Carraspeó para aclarar su voz.

—Mi padre me convenció de que volviera a Konoha, y que siguiera adelante con los preparativos de la boda. Me dijo que hablaría con Madara, y que le propondría restablecer la sociedad que tenían con el fin de que me dejara tranquila, sin embargo, mi padre no pudo convencerlo. Éste le dijo que ya no necesitaba a Suna Co. como fachada, ya que había conseguido a otra compañía que le blanquease el dinero.

Temari aspiró aire fuertemente, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos, las cuales enseguida, apretó en forma de puño.

—Sin embargo... —acotó visiblemente afectada—, le advirtió que sus planes respecto a mí no habían cambiado… y que… y que si no me convencía pronto, mis más cercanos irían cayendo poco a poco… comenzando por ti.

Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Mi padre hizo caso omiso a sus palabras —prosiguió, la rubia, con la voz quebrada —, hasta que se enteró por él mismo de la explosión de tu carro. Le dijo que habías quedado vivo sólo de milagro, ya que hubo una falla en el artefacto explosivo, por lo que te dio tiempo de bajarte del carro para ir a buscar ayuda. Pero le aseguró que para la próxima vez, no correrías con la misma suerte.

Sollozó en voz baja.

Shikamaru estaba consternado. Todo lo que le había contado, Temari, parecía una película, una mala película que le había arruinado la vida.

—Los peritos concluyeron… que había sido una falla eléctrica —susurró más para sí, que para Temari. Se sentía pésimo por dentro, era mezcla entre pena, rabia y dolor, sin embargo, con todo ese relato, ya todo iba teniendo sentido. El rompecabezas que tenía en su mente, recién comenzaba a encajar después de tantos años.

La miró con dolor.

—Madara sobornó a los investigadores, eso dalo por hecho —continuó entre sollozos, la rubia, mientras que con el dorso de su mano secaba sus lágrimas—. Ese día a ti te dejaron internado en la clínica, sólo por precaución, ya que tus heridas, gracias a Dios, habían sido leves. Una vez que terminó el horario de visitas, yo regresé al apartamento, ahí me di cuenta que mi padre había tratado de comunicarse conmigo. Le devolví el llamado, y terminó contándome todo. Me sugirió que regresara a Suna, y que dejara prácticamente todo botado en Konoha, que era lo mejor para todos , y así evitaríamos dañar a terceras personas.

La rubia volvió respirar profundo, y cerró los ojos. Sentía tanta pena por recordar toda esa situación, ya que había sido uno de los episodios más doloroso de su vida, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se estaba sincerando con el hombre, que para ese entonces, había sido todo en su vida: su amor, su amigo, su compañía.

Abrió sus orbes lentamente topándose enseguida con los ojos acuosos de Shikamaru, los cuales la miraban con dolor. Le partió el alma verlo así, ya que sabía lo mucho que él estaba sufriendo con aquel relato, sin embargo, ella ya no podía detenerse, tenía que contarle todo para así poder desahogar su alma.

Secó nuevamente sus lágrimas, y respiró hondo.

—Seguí el consejo de mi padre, y al día siguiente… me fui de vuelta a Suna —susurró, la rubia, en un hilo de voz —, por eso no fui a buscarte a la clínica.

Sollozó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Shikamaru… yo… yo lo siento tanto, pero no podía seguir exponiéndote… te iban a terminar matando.

El pelinegro se limpió las lágrimas, y se puso de pie. Se sentí realmente mal, se sentía pésimo por el sólo hecho de haberse imaginado que Temari, se había ido de su lado por cualquier otra circunstancia.

Aspiró aire fuertemente, y luego miró hacia el techo. Se quedó así por unos segundos, tratando de calmar sus emociones, hasta que lentamente bajó su mirada enfocándola en ella.

—Temari… ¿por qué no me contaste todo cuando volviste de Suna?, ¿por qué me ocultaste lo estaba pasado contigo y tu familia? —inquirió, el pelinegro, sin ocultar la aflicción que sentía—. Quizás… quizás yo podría haberte ayudado.

—Mientras menos personas supieran… era mucho más seguro para todos —le respondió con la voz entrecortada, la rubia, sin alzar el rostro.

La respuesta de ella lo desesperó.

—Temari, yo no era cualquier persona, ¡era tu novio!, ¡era el hombre con quien te ibas a casar! —exclamó alterado, el moreno. Odiaba que ella generalizara, cuando él preguntaba algo específico.

La mujer alzó la mirada.

—Entiéndeme, Shikamaru —espetó con lágrimas en sus ojos— no quería involucrarte, quería alejarte de cualquier peligro.

Él la escuchó con atención, y luego, tragó saliva.

—¿Por eso me dejaste esa nota en el apartamento? —la amargura con la que él le habló, le desencajó el rostro. La hizo sentir tan miserable, provocando de forma inmediata que sus ojos aguamarina se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas.

—Lo hice sólo para evitar que me buscaras —respondió con la voz compungida. Nunca pensó que le sería tan doloroso hablar esa tonta nota.

—Me destrozaste la vida, mujer —habló en un susurro más para él que para ella. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, para luego, limpiar sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

Ella bajó su rostro y se quedó en silencio. No pudo evitar recordar el momento exacto cuando escribió esa estupidez, y las frías palabras que utilizó: «Lo siento, Shikamaru, no puedo casarme contigo, porque ya no te amo. Estoy enamorada de otro y quiero ser feliz. Por favor, no me busques». Quizás nunca debió haber escrito eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

El carraspeo de él, la trajo de vuelta al presente. Éste tomó una bocanada de aire, y retomó la palabra.

—¿Que querías que pensara después de leer esa nota, sumado a tu extraña actitud de los últimos días que pasamos juntos? —espetó, el pelinegro, pero no en un tono de reproche, sino en uno más empático, guardándose todo la tristeza que sentía en algún rincón de su corazón. — Todo calzaba, mujer, todo. Sin embargo, después de exactamente cuatros años y siete meses, me vengo a enterar que eso nunca fue cierto. Es realmente frustrante.

La miró directo a los ojos.

—Perdóname, Shikamaru, nunca quise hacerte daño —acotó con sinceridad, la rubia, tratando de normalizar su voz.

Sus ojos aún veían acuosos.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, mujer —le respondió con entereza, el moreno, mirándola con cariño—. Las decisiones que tomaste en ese momento, fueron motivadas por la situación que estabas viviendo. Supongo que al igual que yo, tú también sufriste por esa decisión.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió, se sentía realmente en paz, había sido una dura carga que había arrastrado durante años en su corazón, y que ahora por fin, la había podido liberar. Sin embargo, al instante recordó que el punto principal de esta conversación, aún no había sido tratado.

Tragó duro, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

—Temari, ¿qué pasó después que te fuiste?, ¿qué pasó con Madara?, ¿qué pasó contigo y tu familia?, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me citaste aquí?

Las preguntas del moreno, la pusieron completamente nerviosa. No pudo evitar ponerse de pie.

—Shikamaru, yo…

Sin embargo, las palabras no le salieron.

—¿Qué pasa Temari?, ¿qué me estás ocultando? —contrapreguntó, el pelinegro, teniendo la certeza que algo le estaba escondiendo, debido a su forma de actuar. Inmediatamente, él se puso de pie.

Se sintió acorralada, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, al igual que sus latidos cardiacos.

—Mamá… mamá… tengo hambe —se escuchó una voz somnolienta que provenía desde la escalera.

Ella palideció de inmediato, y él al ver su reacción, desvió la mirada hacia la escalera.

Su rostro se le desfiguró.

Las lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo.**


	6. Confesiones (parte 2)

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Estoy muy contenta por la recepción que ha tenido este fic. Muchas gracias a mis lectores de fanfiction por sus lecturas y por sus reviews. Muchas gracias a mis lectores de Wattpad por sus lecturas, votaciones y comentarios, realmente se pasaron. Espero que nadie haya muerto esperando jajajaja. Hoy les traigo el capítulo seis de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: andreina. salomon, ByaHisaFan, Alexein-KLUK, MarFer Hatake y ANABELITA N. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6.- Confesiones (parte 2)**

 **.**

—Mamá… mamá… tengo hambe —se escuchó una voz somnolienta que provenía desde la escalera.

Ella palideció de inmediato, y él al ver su reacción, desvió la mirada hacia la escalera.

Su rostro se le desfiguró.

Las lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

¿Sería cierto lo que su mente estaría pensando? Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y una semi sonrisa se le dibujó en su acongojado rostro. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y siguió observando a aquel niño bajar perezosamente los peldaños.

Se parecía tanto a él.

Traía su coleta desordenada y sus ojitos adormilados, se notaba que había despertado recién de su siesta.

—Mamá, ¿dónde estás? —espetó el niño en el último peldaño, restregándose los ojos.

Temari, nerviosa, caminó hacia donde estaba él.

—Estoy aquí, Dai —le respondió tratando de mantener la calma. Éste al ver que su mamá se acercaba, se sentó en el peldaño, y bostezó—. Vamos, no seas perezoso, y ponte de pie.

Ella se agachó enfrente del éste, y lo alzó de las manos. El niño al quedar en pie, la abrazó con fuerza, y cerró los ojos.

Acomodó su cabeza cerca de su hombro.

—Al parecer todavía tienes sueño —la rubia le habló con cariño, correspondiéndole el abrazo, para luego, colocarse de pie con éste entre sus brazos.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ya que a los ojos de Shikamaru, su secreto ya estaba develado.

Tragó saliva.

Caminó a paso lento en dirección al moreno, quien la miraba con el rostro compungido.

Se detuvo enfrente de éste.

Respiró hondo.

—Cuando me fui de Konoha… no sabía que estaba embarazada —espetó, la rubia, con algo de dificultad, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar —, me enteré como a las dos semanas después.

El pelinegro no pudo emitir palabras, cerró los ojos fuertemente, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Sin duda, la vida le había hecho una mala jugada, ya que no sólo le había arrebatado a la mujer que amaba, sino que también lo había alejado de su pequeño retoño. Sin embargo, ahora la misma vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de recuperarlos, aunque el escenario ya no era el mismo que hace más de cuatro años.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de normalizar toda esa mezcla de emociones que sentía en su corazón, y lentamente volvió a abrir sus orbes topándose enseguida con los ojos aguamarina de ella, los cuales lo miraban con un deje de amargura.

Él se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y enseguida, aclaró su garganta.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó, el moreno, de la forma más serena que pudo, bajando su mirada hacia la cabeza del niño, la cual estaba apoyada en el hombro de Temari.

Pese a la tristeza que ella sentía en su corazón, sonrió con sutileza.

—Se llama Shikadai —le respondió mirando el rostro de su hijo, que se había vuelto a dormir.

Sonrió al oír su nombre. Pese a que ella se había alejado de él, había mantenido la tradición de su familia.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué sabe de mí? —inquirió, el pelinegro, con un deje de preocupación, sabiendo que quizás la respuesta que le daría no sería favorable para él.

Tragó saliva.

Un silencio ensordecedor se produjo en el ambiente, lo que le aceleró el corazón.

—Sabe que tú eres su padre—susurró, la ojiverde, sin levantar la mirada —, y que vives en Konoha.

Una extraña sensación embargó el corazón de Shikamaru.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No puedo evitar sentir pena por no haber estado al lado de su hijo desde el momento que nació. Le habían arrebatado ese derecho, al igual que a su hijo, le habían quitado el derecho de tenerlo junto a él. Sin embargo, tenía el consuelo de que su pequeño siempre supo de su existencia, y que quizás tenía la ilusión de conocerlo.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, y enfocó su mirada en su retoño.

Vio que Temari trataba de despertarlo, palpándole repetidas veces una de sus mejillas, sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que al parecer su niño era un vago dormilón igual que él.

Se volvió a emocionar, y sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar.

—Hijo, despierta, vamos a buscar tu leche —le dijo, la rubia, con dulzura.

El niño abrió lentamente los ojos, y de a poco enderezó la cabeza.

—¿Leche con futilla? —preguntó, el pequeño, regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

—Sí, leche con frutilla —le contestó, la ojiverde, agachándose lentamente con él, y dejándolo en el piso.

El pequeño ya más despabilado, se dio cuenta que en la sala había una persona que los observaba con detención. Él lo miró sin disimular, pero al verse descubierto, desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia su madre.

Sin ninguna discreción se acercó al oído de ésta.

—¿Quén es? —le preguntó en un susurro bastante audible para los presentes. Nuevamente volteó su rostro con curiosidad hacia el mayor, para luego desviarlo.

A Shikamaru se le apretó el corazón, el niño tenía las mismas expresiones de Temari, sumado el color de sus ojos. Sintió sus orbes arder nuevamente.

Temari sintió un ligero nerviosismo, ya que no estaba preparada mentalmente para contarle, hoy, a su hijo, quien era Shikamaru, pero al ver como se estaban dando las cosas, pensó que lo mejor sería contarle todo de una vez.

Se puso de pie sin despegar la vista de su hijo.

—Vamos a la cocina a tomar la leche, y ahí te cuento quién es —espetó de manera convincente, estirando uno de sus brazos.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano.

Antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina, Temari volteó su rostro hacia el pelinegro.

Éste la miró fijamente.

—Acompáñanos, por favor —espetó, la rubia, con determinación, para luego girar su rostro hacia adelante, y caminar hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Mientras Temari preparaba la leche de Dai, ambos pelinegros estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro alrededor de una pequeña mesa. El más pequeño estaba impaciente de que su madre le sirviera la bendita leche, y se sentara junto a él, ya que sentía que aquel hombre que estaba enfrente, lo observaba mucho. No sentía miedo de él, más bien, curiosidad, ya que lo miraba de una forma especial, que el como niño no sabía interpretar.

Desvió la mirada desde donde estaba su madre hasta el mantel que cubría la mesa. Observó el mantel por varios segundos, hasta que lentamente alzó su rostro.

Sus ojos aguamarina se toparon con los ojos oscuros del mayor, y éste, enseguida le sonrió con dulzor.

El pequeño sintió sus mejillas arder, e inmediatamente bajó la mirada, para luego sobarse la nuca.

A Shikamaru le pareció adorable aquella reacción, era un Nara por donde lo mirara.

—Dai, aquí tienes tu leche con frutilla y tus galletas —espetó, la rubia, captando la atención ambos. Dejó las cosas enfrente del pequeño, y se sentó a su lado.

Éste sonrió de inmediato, por fin su madre venía a salvarlo. Cogió su vaso animadamente por una de sus asas, y comenzó a beber.

—No demorara mucho —acotó serena, la ojiverde, girando su rostro hacia el moreno—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

El pelinegro desvió su miranda hacia ella.

—Sólo un vaso de agua, gracias —le respondió, y ésta enseguida fue a buscarlo.

El niño al ver que su madre se alejó nuevamente, miró al hombre de reojo. Sentía una extraña curiosidad por saber quién era, ya que si estaba en la cocina con ellos, era porque era alguien como de la familia, eso era lo siempre decía su tío Kankuro.

Vio que su madre trajo un vaso de agua para ese hombre, y también uno para ella.

Nuevamente, se sentó junto a él.

El pequeño una vez que terminó de comer una de sus galletas, estiró su mano, y tocó repetidas veces el brazo de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa Dai? —le preguntó, la rubia, mirándolo con atención.

Él le hizo una seña con la mano, y ésta enseguida se le acercó.

Dai colocó las manitos sobre el rostro de su madre, y le habló al oído.

—¿Quén es? —volvió a preguntarle, pero esta vez en un tono más bajo que cuando preguntó al principio.

—¿Te tomaste tu leche? —contrapreguntó, la rubia, mirándolo con ternura.

El niño asintió con cabeza, tomó su vaso rápidamente, y bebió lo último que le quedaba. Dejó su vasito sobre la mesa y le sonrió.

—Eres un tramposo —ella le dijo entre risas y lo abrazó.

Shikamaru observó detenidamente a esos dos, actuaban con tan complicidad que no pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de envidia. La incertidumbre rondó por su cabeza, no sabía si algún día su hijo lo iba a querer tanto como la quería a ella.

Suspiró.

Temari dejó de abrazar a su hijo, para luego, tomarle la mano.

—Míralo bien, Dai, ¿quién crees que es? —espetó, la rubia, con serenidad, mirando hacia Shikamaru.

El niño miró al hombre que estaba enfrente, y comenzó analizarlo. Luego de varios segundos, miró a su madre y le habló en voz baja.

—No sé —sonrió como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

—Pero míralo bien —insistió, Temari, haciendo que el pequeño volteara de nuevo a verlo.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

Cada mirada que le daba su hijo, le provocaba una enorme ternura. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura. Sólo tenía que ser paciente unos cuantos minutos más.

Inhaló aire fuertemente, mientras su hijo volvió a mirar a Temari.

—Se peina como yo —acotó, el pequeño, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Sonrió.

—¡Corrección!, tú te peinas como él —le corrigió, la rubia, captando toda la atención de su hijo—, pero ahora tú tienes la coleta desordenada.

Le sacó el elástico, ordenó su cabello, y le volvió a hacer la coleta.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —le preguntó, el niño, con interés. Sus ojitos brillaban expectantes.

Ella le sonrió, y luego volteó su rostro hacia el moreno.

Sus ojos aguamarina le dieron el pase para que él hablara.

Tragó saliva.

—Shikamaru —espetó, el mayor, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas —Nara Shikamaru.

El niño al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, giró su rostro hacia él, y lo miró emocionado.

Una amplia sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Volteó su rostro hacia su madre.

—¿Es papá? —le preguntó, el niño, con alegría.

A ella se le aguaron los ojos.

—Sí, hijo… es tu papá —susurró con dificultad —. Anda a saludarlo.

El niño se quedó quieto en su asiento, y miró a Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

Éste como pudo le sonrió.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, sin embargo, sabía que no podía derrumbarse en ese momento, tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Inhaló aire fuertemente, y enseguida, se puso de pie. Miró a su hijo que lo observaba con expectación, y le hizo una seña con la mano.

Éste inmediatamente entendió.

Se bajó de la silla con prontitud, y caminó hacia él.

El pelinegro al ver que su hijo se acercaba, se agachó y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo.

El niño al ver ese gesto, no dudó en correr para ir abrazarlo.

Se sintió tan feliz cuando el mayor le correspondió el abrazo, que no titubeó en abrazarlo con más fuerza y más cariño.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció entre sus labios.

Shikamaru lo estrechó con amor. Nunca se imaginó que desarrollaría tan pronto ese sentimiento por su hijo, ya que recién lo estaba conociendo, sin embargo, era algo inevitable, ya que era parte de él, era parte de su sangre.

Cortó lentamente el abrazo, y tomó el pequeño rostro de su hijo entre sus manos. Lo miró con ternura.

—Hijo, te prometo que nunca más estaremos separados —le susurró con la voz quebrada y los ojos acuosos—, siempre estaré para ti.

Enseguida, besó una de sus mejillas, y volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, dejando salir a continuación toda la pena que tenía guardada en su alma.

Temari observó toda la escena en silencio. Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber alejado a su hijo de su progenitor, y viceversa. Le pesaba en la conciencia, ya que quizás pudo haber hecho algo antes por reunirlos, y simplemente no lo hizo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de su mano, y bebió un trago de agua, con el fin de calmar su pena.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru seguía sollozando abrazado de su hijo. Necesitaba desahogarse, y sacar toda esa pena que guardaba en su corazón, aunque no alcanzó a estar más de un minuto en ese estado, ya que de repente fue interrumpido.

—¿Po qué lloras? —le preguntó, el pequeño, con curiosidad. Shikamaru al escuchar su vocecita, tomó una bocanada de aire para poder calmarse. Soltó levemente el abrazo. El ojiverde alzó su rostro para observarlo, pasó su manito por una de las mejillas y secó sus lágrimas— ¿tienes pena?, ¿te duele algo?

El moreno le sonrió de medio lado, mientras con una de sus manos limpió el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Lloro porque estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo, sólo es eso —le respondió con dulzor, mirando sus bellos ojos aguamarina, para luego acariciarle la cabeza.

—Mamá dice que uno llora cuando siente pena —explicó, Dai, mirando detenidamente el rostro de su padre—, cuando duele algo.

Shikamaru, tomó el rostro de Dai entre sus manos.

—Uno también llora cuando se siente feliz —aseveró, sonriéndole al final.

Aquella respuesta lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Te gusta llorar? —inquirió, el pequeño, con inocencia—. Mamá dice que eres un bebé llorón.

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Nunca pensó que Temari le hubiese contado semejante cosa. Aunque a esta altura era imposible negarlo.

—¿Eso dijo?, ¿y tú, qué piensas? —le preguntó, el mayor, exagerando su curiosidad.

El niño sonrió ampliamente.

—Que sí, eres un papá llorón —le respondió con franqueza. Cosa que a Shikamaru, lo enterneció —, no un bebé, eres gande.

El moreno lo volvió abrazar, y se puso de pie con él entre sus brazos. Caminó hacia la silla, donde hace un rato atrás estaba sentado, y tomó asiento.

—¿Y tú no eres llorón? —retomó la conversación, el mayor. El niño inmediatamente lo miró.

—No —contestó y negó con la cabeza—, soy valente.

Shikamaru volvió a sonreír.

—Va-lien-te, así se dice Dai.

—Va-len —sin embargo, el ojiverde, no pudo seguir, ya que se puso a reír. Bajó la mirada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —inquirió, Shikamaru, atrayendo nuevamente la mirada aguamarina de su hijo.

El pequeño se miró los dedos, y le mostró tres.

—¿Cuántos?, no te escuché —repitió, el moreno, en tono dulce, queriendo escuchar su pronunciación.

—Tes

—¿Tres? —contrapreguntó, el mayor.

Dai asintió con el rostro.

Shikamaru en respuesta, sólo le sonrió.

— _Definitivamente tiene problemas con la combinación de consonantes, específicamente donde estaba la letra «R» incluida —pensó para sí, el mayor —, además de otras malas pronunciaciones, pero es algo que podemos arreglar._

El pelinegro mayor, retomó la conversación.

—¿Y cuándo vas a cumplir los cuatro?

Shikadai trató de girar su rostro hacia su madre, pero al estar sentado a horcajadas de su padre no pudo hacerlo.

Shikamaru al darse cuenta que el niño no tenía clara la respuesta, alzó el rostro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba sentada la rubia. Notó que ésta estaba más tranquila, y que los miraba con atención.

—El veintitrés de Septiembre —respondió, Temari, con la voz mucho más serena, que la última vez que habló —, nació minutos después de la medianoche.

El moreno le sonrió de medio lado, nunca espero esa respuesta de su parte.

—Supongo que es un flojo —aseveró en un tono cansino, desviando su mirada hacia el pequeño —, por eso no quiso nacer en la misma fecha que yo.

Temari sonrió con su comentario, él tenía toda razón.

—Tuve más de diez horas en trabajo de parto —espetó a modo de queja, volviendo a captar la atención de Shikamaru. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar—, supongo que entre nacer y dormir, prefería hacer lo último.

Sonrió con sinceridad al terminar su frase.

El moreno la observó con detenimiento, era la primera vez después de tantos años que la oía quejarse, una queja que indirectamente iba para él, ya que todo era culpa de sus genes. Escucharla, lo alegro de cierto modo, ya que era algo que extrañaba en su día a día. Corrección, la extrañaba a ella en su vida.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Continuó observándola, pero esta vez con un deje de nostalgia.

— _Quizás si ella no se hubiese ido, ahora estaríamos los tres juntos y felices —pensó para sí._

Shikamaru notó que su insistente mirada la incomodó. No quiso seguir perturbándola, así que bajó la vista enfocándola en su hijo.

—Dai, te gusta dormir —le preguntó, ya que la rubia de cierto modo le había dado a entender eso.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, y asintió con la cabeza. Luego le hizo una seña con la mano, para que éste se acercara más a él.

El ojiverde al ver que su papá se acercó a su rostro, lo tomó por la cara y le habló al oído.

—A mamá no le gusta que duerma mucho —le susurró muy bajito —, se enoja y me dice vago.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que esa mujer nunca iba a cambiar. Se acercó al oído de su hijo.

—Es una mujer problemática, peor que mi madre —musitó, el mayor, cosa que le causó gracia al pequeño.

No pudo aguantar la risa.

—¿De qué se están riendo? —alzó la voz, la rubia, de forma inquisidora—, no soy tonta, sé que estaban hablando de mí.

El niño se tapó la boca con las manos, a su vez que el moreno alzó el rostro.

—No es nada, mujer, sólo es una conversación entre hombres —espetó, el pelinegro, con parsimonia, no convenciendo del todo a Temari.

El niño se bajó de las piernas de Shikamaru, y fue hacia donde estaba su madre.

—Mamá, ¿mi papá puede dormir aquí? —preguntó, el pequeño, con entusiasmo.

—Dai, él tiene su casa —le respondió, la rubia, acariciándole el rostro. Su semblante inmediatamente cambió.

El moreno aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención del niño.

Éste giró su rostro hacia él.

—Hijo, otro día iremos a ver a mis papás, y dormiremos allá —acotó, el mayor, con cariño. Al niño se le iluminó el rostro.

—¿Tienes papás? —le preguntó, Dai, mirándolo con expectación.

—Pues, sí —le contestó, el pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Shikamaru, disculpa que te interrumpa —espetó, la rubia, captando la atención de éste —, pero es necesario que retomemos lo que estábamos conversando.

El moreno la miró de forma comprensiva, y asintió.

Temari miró a su hijo.

—Dai, yo sé que quieres seguir conversando con tu papá, pero yo también necesito seguir conversando con él, y a solas. Ahora quiero que te despidas de él, y subas a tu habitación.

El rostro del niño se entristeció.

—Hijo, no coloques esa cara —le habló con dulzura, la ojiverde —, tu papá vendrá otro día a verte, ¿cierto, Shikamaru?

La rubia miró al moreno.

—Mañana en mañana vendré a verte, te lo prometo —aseveró, el pelinegro.

El niño giró su rostro hacia él.

—Mañana tengo jardín —se quejó con fastidio.

—Tu mamá no te mandará al jardín, si yo se lo pido —acotó, el mayor, mirando a su hijo. Alzó el rostro, y buscó los ojos de la rubia—, ¿cierto, Temari?

—Sólo por esta vez —respondió, la ojiverde, no muy convencida.

El niño corrió hacia donde estaba su padre y lo abrazó con cariño. Shikamaru le correspondió el abrazo, y besó su frente.

—Mañana vendré a media mañana —espetó con dulzura, el moreno, acariciándole la mejilla —, así te dejo dormir un poco más.

El niño asintió con el rostro, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba su madre.

—Vamos, Dai —acotó, la ojiverde, colocándose de pie —, te acompaño hasta la escalera.

El sonido de puerta principal llamó la atención de ambos.

—Ese debe ser, Itachi —afirmó, la rubia, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

El niño sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Llegó el papá Itachi! —exclamó, Dai, corriendo, y se perdió por la puerta.

El semblante de Shikamaru inmediatamente cambió.

—¿El papá Itachi? —inquirió seriamente, esperando una respuesta de la rubia.

Temari simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo.**


	7. Confesiones (parte 3)

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo siete de esta historia. Disculpen la demora, pero el fin de semana que pasó, con suerte tuve tiempo de escribir. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: andreina. salomon, Srta. Sophie Brief Nara.-Chofi, FannyK03, ByaHisaFan, Alexein-KLUK, Bebitapreciosa, MarFer Hatake y ANABELITA N. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7.- Confesiones (parte 3)**

 **.**

El sonido de la puerta principal llamó la atención de ambos.

—Ese debe ser, Itachi —afirmó, la rubia, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

El niño sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Llegó el papá Itachi! —exclamó, Dai, corriendo, y se perdió por la puerta.

El semblante de Shikamaru inmediatamente cambió.

—¿El papá Itachi? —inquirió seriamente, esperando una respuesta de la rubia.

Temari simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El pelinegro la observó con detenimiento por unos segundos.

—Es un niño Shikamaru —espetó, la mujer, en un tono neutro, abriendo sus orbes aguamarina para fijarlos en los de su interlocutor—, no lo tomes a mal.

El moreno se sintió como un idiota, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se podía dar cuenta de la situación: era la figura paterna que el niño tenía en casa, y tal vez la que siempre estuvo allí desde que tuvo uso y razón.

No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Shikamaru lamentó para sí no haber estado cada vez que su hijo lo requirió, aunque era algo que ya no se podía remediar, sin embargo, ahora que sabía de su existencia, estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo que la vida le había arrebatado.

Su hijo desde hoy sería su prioridad.

Temari al no obtener respuesta por parte del pelinegro, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar a su hijo que cuchicheaba con su marido de una forma bastante audible.

Se asomaron por la puerta.

—Abe los ojos —le dijo el niño al mayor que traía de la mano.

Itachi abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la rubia.

—Hola Temari —la saludó dulcemente con una sonrisa—, ¿todo bien?

—Hola, sí, todo bien —le contestó, la ojiverde, en un tono algo más apagado, debido a toda la situación que había tenido que enfrentar.

Sonrió con sutileza.

—No, a mamá, no —interrumpió, el niño, jalándole la mano al mayor. Éste inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño, quién le señaló con la mano libre hacia dónde debía mirar.

—Al parecer tienes visita —espetó, Itachi, con cordialidad, mirando al moreno que estaba sentado en la silla. Luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en el pequeño, quien asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Adivina quén es? —le preguntó, el niño, al azabache. Sus orbes aguamarina lo miraban expectantes.

Itachi alzó la mirada para fijar sus orbes en el rostro del Nara. Frunció el entrecejo, haciendo creer al pequeño que lo analizaba.

Shikamaru observó en silencio aquella interacción. A leguas se notaba lo bien que se llevaban, parecía una verdadera conversación entre padre e hijo, por lo que fue imposible evitar que surgiera cierto grado de celos desde su interior.

Era su hijo después de todo.

—Por el peinado, yo creo que es tu papá —le respondió, Itachi, con certeza, concluyendo así su falso análisis. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia Dai.

El niño sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es papá —acotó con alegría, soltando la mano de azabache, para correr hacia donde estaba sentado el moreno, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Shikamaru se sintió inmensamente feliz de tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos, podía sentir el afecto de su hijo en el abrazo que éste le estaba propinando.

Su corazón se aceleró de alegría.

Mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente comprendió que sus incipientes celos eran infundados. Su hijo, pese a lo pequeño que era, tenía muy claro que él era su padre. Agradecía enormemente a Temari haberle dejado claro eso.

Tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos y lo miró con dulzura.

—Ve a tu habitación Dai —espetó con cariño, Shikamaru —, no hagas enfadar a tu mamá.

El niño le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Antes que el pequeño se fuera, el pelinegro besó suavemente su mejilla, y le regaló una sonrisa. Éste en respuesta tomó el rostro de su padre, y también le regaló un beso, para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre.

Una sonrisa ladeada se le dibujó en el rostro al moreno, su hijo era un niño adorable, un sol que podía iluminar el corazón de cualquiera, ya se imaginaba los gritos de alegría que daría su madre cuando lo conociera.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás? —saludó, Itachi, de forma cordial al moreno, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Éste enseguida alzó el rostro.

—Bien, gracias —le respondió, el pelinegro, en su tono cansino —, enterándome de algunas cosas.

Temari aclaró su garganta, captando la atención de ambos.

—Itachi, ¿podrías acompañar a Dai a su habitación? —inquirió serena, la rubia, mirando sus oscuros ojos—, todavía tengo cosas pendientes que conversar con Shikamaru.

El azabache la miró de forma comprensiva, y asintió con el rostro. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño.

—Dai, ¿vamos a tu cuarto a ver una película? —inquirió logrando atraer la atención del niño. Éste alzó su rostro y sonrió.

—Sí, vamos —respondió, el ojiverde, y salió corriendo rumbo a la sala.

—Bueno, yo los dejo, iré con el niño —se despidió, el azabache, de forma serena—. Nos vemos, Nara.

Caminó hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos, y gracias —espetó, Shikamaru, con su típica parsimonia.

Itachi se detuvo en seco, y giró su cuerpo para observarlo.

—¿Gracias, por qué? —inquirió extrañado, fijando su mirada en los ojos del Nara.

—Gracias por querer a mi hijo —acotó con sinceridad, el moreno.

—Es un niño que se hace querer con facilidad —espetó con franqueza, el azabache, esbozando una sutil sonrisa al final—, no me des las gracias, lo hago con gusto.

Itachi giró nuevamente hacia la puerta, y camino hacia la salida.

Luego de la salida de Itachi, un silencio ensordecedor se produjo en el ambiente. Después de varios segundos, Temari caminó hacia la silla donde anteriormente se había sentado su hijo, y tomó asiento, quedando enfrente del pelinegro.

Suspiró sin mirarlo.

Shikamaru, la observó en silencio, esperando que ella retomara la palabra, pero al ver que la rubia no lo hacía, se impacientó. Necesitaba que ella acabara pronto con todo ese tortuoso relato, para así poder sanar todas sus heridas.

Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, y lo consiguió.

Ella alzó la mirada topándose enseguida con los ojos marrones del moreno, quien la miraba con detenimiento.

—Continúa, Temari —le dijo, el pelinegro, de la forma más serena que pudo. Acercó la silla más hacia la mesa, y apoyó los brazos sobre ésta.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire, la que enseguida exhaló.

Carraspeó para aclarar su voz.

—Una vez que me fui de Konoha, llegué a mi casa en Suna —espetó con serenidad, la rubia—. Estuvimos prácticamente encerrados todo el mes, ya que teníamos miedo de salir. Las pocas veces que salimos, lo hicimos a plena luz del día, a la hora que había más tráfico en la ciudad, cosa de despistar al vehículo que siempre nos seguía. Las amenazas eran constaste, pero teníamos la conformidad que estábamos todos juntos, en familia. Mi padre trató nuevamente de negociar con Madara, pero él volvió a repetirle que ya no tenía ningún interés de hacer negocios con Suna Co, sin embargo, le volvió a recordar el interés que tenía por mí.

La rubia bajó la mirada, y enfocó ésta en el vaso de agua que estaba enfrente de ella, sin embargo, no lo cogió.

Shikamaru la observó con detenimiento, no era la Temari de la cual se enamoró hace años atrás, se veía tan diferente, tan frágil, tan débil, pero suponía que ella se veía así porque estaba recordando todo lo que vivió. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de contenerla, de decirle que siempre estaría para ella, pero… ¿qué pensaría ella?

Su corazón se aceleró.

Se quedó quieto observándola, hasta que ella lentamente volvió a alzar la mirada.

—La situación se hizo insostenible en casa —prosiguió, la rubia, manteniendo su tono neutro—, comenzamos a discutir qué podíamos hacer para voltear el escenario a nuestro favor, pero nunca llegamos a ningún acuerdo. Desde ese día, las discusiones se hicieron parte de nuestra rutina diaria.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y tragó saliva.

—Habíamos pasado más de un mes encerrados en casa, cuando decidí hacer algo para mejorar nuestro diario vivir —espetó, la rubia, provocando que Shikamaru se tensara con el relato—. Sentí mucho miedo antes de dar ese paso, ya que no tenía certeza de lo que podía pasar, pero nuestro hijo de cierto modo me dio fuerzas para continuar.

Respiró hondo y luego exhaló.

—Llamé a Madara, y le propuse juntarnos en un restaurant —acotó con prisa, Temari, al percatarse de lo afligido que se veía el moreno. En el fondo de su corazón, le dolía que él la mirara así—. Él aceptó de inmediato, y en menos de dos horas, ya me encontraba cenando con él en un exclusivo restaurant. Le dije que estaba dispuesta a aceptar la oferta de irme con él, pero con la condición de conocernos antes como cualquier pareja. Increíblemente, él aceptó, ya que le pareció interesante mi propuesta. Después ese día, tanto la vigilancia como las amenazas sobre mi familia disminuyeron, lo que significó que pudiéramos vivir en paz por algún tiempo.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar imaginarse lo peor, mal que mal, Temari estaba tratando con un mafioso.

—¿Te forzó a algo ese maldito?, ¡mujer, dime que no te hizo daño! —exclamó, el pelinegro, algo exaltado, captando la atención de la rubia que segundos antes le había apartado la mirada.

Ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca se propasó conmigo ni intentó hacerme daño —respondió complicada, la ojiverde, mirando sus ojos afligidos—, sólo me llevó a cenar o a pasear a algún lugar excéntrico, por lo menos hasta que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.

Shikamaru golpeó la mesa con ambas manos llamando otra vez la atención de la rubia. Se puso de pie, exaltado, se sentía realmente ofuscado.

—¿Por qué te arriesgaste, mujer? —le reclamó alterado, llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza. Su autocontrol se había ido literalmente a la mierda—, ¡te pudo haber matado!

Ella se sintió regañada.

—¡Tú no sabes que se siente despertar y ver un mensaje de extorsión todos los malditos días! —le replicó, la rubia, alzando la voz. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así, mucho menos él—. ¡Era un verdadero infierno! ¡Necesitábamos algo de paz! ¡Necesitábamos tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad!

Sus ojos aguamarina lo miraron con aflicción.

Shikamaru se percató de aquello, por lo que respiró hondo con el fin de recuperar la compostura.

—¿A costa de qué, mujer?, ¿a costa tu vida? —infirió, el pelinegro, mirándola con tristeza —, ¿a costa de la vida de nuestro hijo?

Su voz se mimetizó con su semblante.

No tenía la intención de juzgarla, pero no pudo evitar no hacerlo.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —espetó en un susurro, la rubia.

Sus ojos aguamarina nuevamente se pusieron acuosos.

A él se le apretó en corazón, no quería verla llorando otra vez.

Con parsimonia se acercó hasta ella, tomó la silla que estaba cerca de la ojiverde, y se sentó a su lado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó una de sus manos.

—Disculpa mujer, yo… yo no medí mis palabras —acotó arrepentido, apretando su delicada mano—, lo siento… soy un idiota. No volveré a juzgarte.

Ella lo miró comprensiva, correspondiéndole el apretón de mano.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, Shikamaru —espetó, la rubia, con franqueza—, fue natural tu reacción. —Gracias por tratar siempre de colocarte en mi lugar —prosiguió ésta, esbozando una forzada sonrisa—, gracias por comprenderme.

Cerró suavemente sus ojos aguamarina, dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Si quieres dejamos esta conversación hasta acá —señaló condescendiente, el pelinegro. Quería secar sus lágrimas, pero pensó que eso ya sería mucho atrevimiento —, otro día si quieres podemos retomarla.

Ella rápidamente limpió sus mejillas con su mano libre.

—No, yo necesito contarte todo ahora, Shikamaru —le respondió con convicción, sin soltarle la mano. Aquel contacto, le daba fuerzas para continuar, ya que podía sentir todo el apoyo y el cariño del moreno—, mereces saber todo lo que aconteció después que me marché de Konoha.

Él la escuchó con detenimiento.

—Está bien, mujer, termina con esto de una vez.

Ella simplemente asintió, y comenzó a relatar.

«La tranquilidad sólo nos duró hasta que se hizo notorio mi embarazo. Comencé a cancelar todas las citas que tenía con Madara, ya que de un momento a otro me creció la barriga, inventé cualquier excusa en un comienzo, hasta que a Kankuro se le ocurrió que le dijera que tenía hepatitis, y por lo tanto, debía estar en cuarentena, pero esa mentira sólo me duró tres semanas, ya que me vi obligada a salir de casa para ir al médico, y fue cuando me siguieron y lo descubrieron».

La rubia bajó la mirada y suspiró, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego prosiguió.

«No pasó más de cinco minutos desde que había llegado del médico junto a Kankuro, cuando comenzó un tiroteó alrededor de toda la casa. Mi hermano se abalanzó sobre mí como pudo y caímos al piso, recibiendo él todo el golpe en la espalda. Yo lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos, ya que estaba aterrada, pero Kankuro dentro de su miedo reaccionó, y recordó que tenía su celular en su chaqueta por lo que llamó a Gaara para que pidiera ayuda. Cuando acabó el tiroteo, mi padre salió de su despacho para cerciorarse que estuviéramos bien. Apenas nos ayudó a colocarnos de pie, cuando sentimos dos disparos contra el cerrojo de la puerta. En ese momento entró Madara junto a cuatro hombres armados, yo pensé que nos iban a disparar a quemarropa, sin embargo, no sucedió. Aquellos hombres se quedaron en la entrada, y él avanzó hacia nosotros. Se notaba que su objetivo era yo, ya que me miraba con mucho odio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mi hermano se puso delante de mí, y mi padre le gritó a Madara que no se acercará, amenazándolo con un arma. Éste se detuvo en seco, y soltó una risotada, para luego insultar a mi padre y enseguida a mí»

La rubia nuevamente alzó la vista, enfocando sus orbes aguamarina en los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru, los cuales la miraban impactados. Era como si le estuviese relatando una película, pero lamentablemente todo había sido real.

A Shikamaru le dolía tanto que ella hubiese tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero hasta altura ya no podía hacer nada, sólo escucharla, y tratar de comprender todas sus decisiones.

Apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, recibiendo inmediatamente la misma respuesta de parte ella, lo que le hizo pensar que para ella, él todavía era alguien importante.

Resopló fuerte y volvió a tragar saliva, para luego retomar la narración.

«Perra traidora, creo que fue uno de los insultos más suaves que me dijo. Mi padre se enfureció y también comenzó a insultarlo. Kankuro y yo no podíamos hacer nada, ya que estábamos en la mira de los hombres que estaban a la entrada. Los insultos iban y venían, hasta que de repente, Madara, de una patada, le quitó el arma a mi padre, de las manos. Mi padre nunca le iba disparar, ya que él no era un asesino. Madara sacó un arma de su chaqueta y nos apuntó. Dijo que yo merecía morir junto a mi bastando por haberlo engañado, y si Kankuro no se quitaba, también iba a pasar a mejor vida. Como vio que mi hermano no se quitó simplemente disparó a quemarropa. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y apreté fuerte el brazo de Kankuro, pero él nunca cayó. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, y observé su espalda al igual que mi abdomen, no estábamos heridos, sin embargo, al dirigir la vista hacia el frente vi que mi padre estaba a punto de caer al piso. Madara dijo que eso había sido un sacrificio inútil, porque igual nos terminaría matando a ambos, pero al momento que finalizó la frase, se escuchó la sirena de la policía. Éste miró a sus secuaces, y éstos rápidamente abandonaron la casa, sin embargo, antes de dejarla, Madara nos advirtió que en el momento menos pensado nos iban a matar uno a uno. Un tiroteó nuevamente se escuchó en el jardín de la casa, hasta que minutos después ingresó la policía: Madara había logrado huir. Minutos después, mi padre fue trasladado a un hospital, pero lamentablemente no resistió la operación. Ese mismo día, la policía nos interrogó, y tuvimos que contar todo lo que sabíamos sobre el negocio que estaba metido nuestro padre, y el motivo por el cual no habíamos denunciado la situación. Al día siguiente del tiroteo, Suna Co. fue intervenida por efectivos policiales debido a todos los delitos económicos que se habían cometido allí, y nosotros quedamos con custodia policial por el tema de las amenazas de Madara».

La rubia se detuvo y respiró hondo, con el fin de calmar sus emociones.

—Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Temari —espetó con sinceridad, Shikamaru, al ver que la rubia había detenido su relato. Ella tenía su semblante triste y sus ojos estaban algo acuosos—. Yo me enteré por medio Naruto que él había fallecido, pero nunca pregunté qué le había pasado. Había pasado sólo unos cuantos meses de nuestra separación, así que entenderás que lo menos quería era saber de tu familia.

La ojiverde suspiró.

—Te entiendo, Shikamaru —acotó, la rubia, tratando de normalizar su voz —, pero Naruto nunca supo el verdadero motivo del porqué murió mi padre. Como familia, nosotros sólo informamos que nuestro padre había fallecido por un infarto, eso fue lo que nos aconsejó la policía. Había una investigación abierta, además que Madara seguía prófugo.

—Supongo que Madara volvió aparecer, ¿cierto? —inquirió, el pelinegro, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos aguamarina se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y a él nuevamente se le volvió apretar el pecho.

No quería verla así.

«Tenía ocho meses de embarazo, cuando Gaara tuvo que viajar hacia el exterior por asuntos de la compañía. Estuvo como una semana fuera de Suna, y a su regreso, Kankuro fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Todavía seguíamos con custodia policial, así Kankuro fue escoltado por un vehículo. Cuando venían de regreso a casa, el vehículo policial fue interceptado por otro, sacándolo del camino. Al percatarse de aquello, Kankuro aceleró y huyó del lugar, sabía que eso no había sido mera casualidad, y no estuvo equivocado, ya que un auto negro, a los pocos segundos, lo empezó perseguir. Mi hermano condujo a toda velocidad por la autopista, con el fin de sacarse al auto persecutor de encima, pero no lo consiguió. A su vez Gaara se comunicó con la policía informado lo ocurrido, y entregando las coordenadas de ubicación. Kankuro se salió de la autopista, y tomó la carretera que conducía hacia las fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo, el vehículo lo siguió persiguiendo. Kankuro sabía que, en uno o en dos kilómetros más, el automóvil negro iba a acelerar, y lo iba chocar con el fin de sacarlo de la carretera, por lo que mi hermano prefirió simular una mala maniobra, sabiendo que la caída no sería tan alta. No lo pensó dos veces, y desabarrancó el vehículo».

Temari cerró los ojos dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas más, le dolía en el alma recordar todo ese episodio, ya que había estado a punto de perder a sus hermanos.

Shikamaru no soportó más verla llorar.

Soltó la mano de la rubia, e inclinó su torso sobre la punta de la mesa. La atrajo con sus brazos hacia él, y la estrechó con fuerza.

Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron.

Un sentimiento que creía que estaba extinto, resurgió en su corazón.

Ella por inercia se aferró a su hombro, soltando a continuación toda su pena.

Sus lágrimas instantáneamente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo.**


	8. Confesiones (parte 4)

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo ocho de este long fic. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización, como también, en mi último One-Shot: Bebitapreciosa, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki, andreina. salomon, ByaHisaFan y Fiorelaa91 (me alegra mucho volver a verte por estos lados). Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8.- Confesiones (parte 4)**

 **.**

Temari cerró los ojos, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas más, le dolía en el alma recordar todo ese episodio, ya que había estado a punto de perder a sus hermanos.

Shikamaru no soportó más verla llorar.

Soltó la mano de la rubia, e inclinó su torso sobre la punta de la mesa. La atrajo con sus brazos hacia él, y la estrechó con fuerza.

Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron.

Un sentimiento que creía que estaba extinto, resurgió en su corazón.

Ella por inercia se aferró a su hombro, soltando a continuación toda su pena.

Sus lágrimas instantáneamente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, no quiso interrumpirla, sólo quería que se desahogara, que dejara salir toda su pena. Apoyó su rostro sobre aquel cabello sedoso, y cerró sus ojos. Aspiró ese aroma a jazmín tan característico en ella, llenándose por completo de su fragancia.

La había extrañado tanto, y hoy, después de tanto tiempo, la tenía entre sus brazos, sin embargo, tenía muy presente que ella no era mujer libre, que le pertenecía a otro. Era algo que no podía cambiar, ya que él también era un hombre casado.

Tragó saliva.

Quiso olvidar ese asunto por un momento, acariciando con cariño su cabello. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ambos habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias, y a esta altura, ya no podían hacer nada para remediarlo. Era lo que les había tocado vivir, y de cierto modo, debieron aprender a afrontarlo.

Temari lentamente comenzó a calmar sus sollozos. Se sentía un poco mejor después de desahogarse en los brazos del moreno. Era el abrazo que siempre había necesitado para calma su pena, ya que él era el único hombre capaz de consolarla. Habían compartido el mismo dolor después de separarse, aunque cada uno había aprendido a levantarse a su manera.

Poco a poco, la rubia, comenzó a separar su rostro del hombro del pelinegro. Éste al percatarse de aquello, dejó de estrecharla, cortando lentamente el abrazo. Shikamaru volvió acomodarse en la silla, esperando que ella volviese a retomar su relato.

La rubia alzó su rostro que aún estaba compungido, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Discúlpame, Shikamaru, no quise incomodarte —acotó, la ojiverde, todavía con la voz enrarecida debido el llanto. Secó sus lágrimas con las manos.

—Mujer, no tienes por qué disculparte —espetó con seguridad, el moreno —, yo fui quien te abrazó. ¿Estás más tranquila?

Ella percibió dulzura en su mirada, lo que de cierto modo, la desconcertó. La miraba como lo hizo años atrás, la miraba con ¿amor?

— _Podría aún quererme, pese a todo lo que aconteció._

Aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente, aunque rápidamente lo desechó.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Sí, estoy un poco mejor —le respondió con franqueza. No podía negar que ese abrazó la había sosegado, devolviendo algo de paz a su corazón.

—¿Quieres continuar? —inquirió, el pelinegro, tomándole nuevamente la mano.

Temari al sentir ese contacto, cerró los ojos.

Pensó que aquello quizás no estaba correcto, ahora que estaba más serena, podía razonar con más claridad, sin embargo, no fue capaz de rechazarlo. Había algo en ese contacto que la confortaba, por lo que prefiero quedarse así hasta que pudiera terminar su relato.

Abrió sus ojos con calma, y asintió con la cabeza.

Respiró profundamente.

«Eran casi las nueve de la noche, cuando uno de los policías que custodiaba la casa fue hablar conmigo. Me contó todo lo que había sucedido, y agregó que mis hermanos habían sido traslado al hospital. No me dio mucho detalle debido a mi avanzado estado de embarazo, sólo me dijo que mantuviera la calma, ya que mis hermanos aún estaban vivos. Luego de unos diez minutos de haberme enterado del accidente, un vehículo policial pasó por mí para llevarme al hospital.

El trayecto al hospital fue un verdadero infierno, mi mente no dejaba de pensar que quizás al llegar allá, me iban a decir que mis hermanos estaban muertos. Con esa tremenda angustia, llegué a ese lugar, pregunté por ellos en la ventanilla de urgencia, pero sólo me dijeron que debía esperar porque los estaban atendiendo. No me quedó otra más que sentarme, hasta saber noticias de ellos. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió en esa sala espera, sólo sé que yo lloraba y lloraba, ya la angustia se había adueñado de mí. Fue ahí cuando sentí que alguien me habló. Yo no quise tomarle atención en un principio, la verdad es que estaba encerrada en mi dolor, sin embargo, esa voz siguió insistiendo, hasta que de un momento a otro, la escuché más cerca de mí, y abrí mis ojos. Era la voz de Itachi Uchiha, quien me miraba preocupado.

Me preguntó qué hacía en la sala de espera, y yo le conté entre lágrimas lo que le había sucedido a mis hermanos. Me dijo que calmara, ya que mi angustia, de alguna forma, podría perjudicar al bebé. Se sentó a mi lado, y se ofreció a acompañarme hasta que tuviese noticias de mis hermanos».

Temari detuvo su narración por un momento, y suspiró.

—¿Por qué Itachi estaba en el hospital? —inquirió con curiosidad, Shikamaru, era algo que no le encajaba en la cabeza.

El pelinegro fijó la mirada en sus ojos aguamarina.

—Había ido a constatar lesiones, ya que lo había chocado en la autopista —respondió, la rubia, en un tono neutro—. Eso fue lo que me comentó, mientras esperábamos por noticias. Había venido a Suna por motivos de negocios, llevaba sólo dos días en la ciudad. Ese día había tenido una cena con unos inversionistas, y cuando iba de vuelta al hotel, un vehículo lo chocó al cambiar de pista. A él no le pasó nada grave, sólo tenía un corte en uno de sus brazos, y una que otra contusión, pero como el vehículo era rentado, tuvo que ir a constatar lesiones por el tema del seguro. Por eso ese día me lo topé allí.

—Supongo que desde ese día, nunca más él se separó de tu lado, ¿cierto? —espetó, el pelinegro, con seriedad. Quizás era una pregunta que no debía formular, pero era imposible no hacérsela. Necesitaba saberlo.

Temari percibió algo diferente en su tono de voz. No era molestia, sino más bien… ¿celos? … no podía estar segura.

—Sí, desde esa noche que se quedó acompañándome, entablamos un lazo de amistad —le respondió, la ojiverde, en un tono neutro—. Lazo que no teníamos en Konoha, ya que para mí, Itachi, siempre había sido sólo un conocido. Tiempo después de conocernos, nuestra amistad mutó en otro tipo de relación.

Ella bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

Cada palabra que escuchó de su boca había sido como una estocada en su corazón. Era estúpido lo que sentía, ya que él con el tiempo, también había rehecho su vida. No quiso seguir ahondando en ese tema, ya que sintió que le incomodaba de cierto modo.

Le dolía demasiado.

A los pocos segundos, el moreno, aclaró su garganta.

—¿Qué pasó al final con tus hermanos?, ¿qué pasó con Madara? —inquirió con curiosidad, el pelinegro, tratando de que ella retomara el relato.

Las preguntas que hizo Shikamaru, le afectaron, ya que ella por inercia apretó fuerte su mano.

Él le correspondió de la misma forma. Era una forma de demostrarle que él estaba ahí para ella, que estaba ahí contenerla.

La rubia alzó nuevamente la vista, enfocándola en los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru.

Tragó saliva.

«Pese a lo trágico que había sido el accidente, mis hermanos pudieron sobrellevar todas sus lesiones, ya que ninguna había sido tan grave. Sólo estuvieron dos semanas en el hospital, hasta que fueron dados de alta. Nuestra casa continuó con protección policial, debido a que todavía no podían dar con el paradero de Madara. A la semana que mis hermanos regresaron a casa, yo di a luz a Shikadai. Fue un parto sin complicaciones, y gracias a Kami, el niño nació fuerte y sano.

Luego que tuve al niño, Itachi se marchó de Suna. Había alargado demasiado su estadía en la ciudad con el fin de acompañarme, y ayudarme con el funcionamiento de Suna Co., sin embargo, antes de irse, contrató a unos investigadores privados para tratar de dar con el paradero de Madara Uchiha. Lo hizo como una forma de apoyarnos, mientras él estaba ausente, ya que él iba a regresar dentro uno a dos meses.

Pasaron tres meses desde nacimiento de Dai, cuando volvimos a recibir una amenaza por parte de Madara. La protección policial aumentó alrededor de la casa, incluso Itachi contrató a unos guardaespaldas para que nos protegieran, en caso que tuviésemos que salir de nuestra residencia. Estuvimos casi dos meses en esas condiciones, hasta que un día recibí una llamada».

Su voz se quebró al pronunciar esa última frase, y sus ojos nuevamente volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Me dijeron que estabas muerto, que tu carro se había desbarrancado, porque te habían cortado los frenos —susurró, la rubia, en un hilo de voz, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaron por su compungido rostro—. Que mirara el noticiero, porque estaban transmitiendo en directo como se quemaba tu vehículo.

A Shikamaru se le desfiguró el rostro.

—Mujer, no sé muy bien que ocurrió ese día —acotó apenas, ya que estaba estupefacto con la información. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—, yo estaba bastante ebrio, no recuerdo nada con claridad —inhaló aire fuertemente para así poder continuar. —Se supone que me salí del carril porque hice una mala maniobra, debido a mi estado de ebriedad —tragó saliva, al comprobar de que nada de lo pensaba era cierto—. La verdad, es que no sé cómo diablos salí del vehículo antes que explosionará.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

—Yo… yo no fui capaz de ver la televisión —espetó, la ojiverde, entre sollozos—. Gaara me dijo que tu auto se incendió al estrellarse en el fondo del barranco, que no sabían si estabas adentro del vehículo o no. Después de una hora de angustia, revelaron que te habían encontrado.

—Estuve una semana internado en la clínica en coma inducido —musitó, el moreno, procesando aún la información. Todavía no salía de su asombro.

—Lo sé, Gaara se comunicó con Naruto para saber de tu estado.

El pelinegro se llevó las manos al rostro, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Shikamaru, ahora entiendes porque no quise volver a contactarme contigo —acotó, Temari, con aflicción, llamando la atención del pelinegro. Éste inmediatamente se descubrió el rostro para verla—. ¡Te trataron de matar dos veces!, ¡y todo fue por mi culpa! —exclamó cerrando sus orbes aguamarina. Un par de lágrimas nuevamente se deslizaron por su rostro—. Por eso preferí ocultarte que teníamos un hijo, ya que así no habría ni un contacto entre nosotros. Lo hice porque quería evitar que volviesen a atentar contra tu vida, lo hice por tu seguridad, ya que Madara continuaba prófugo.

La rubia bajó el rostro, y en silencio comenzó a sollozar.

Al moreno nuevamente se le apretó el corazón.

—Mujer, entiende que no fue tu culpa —espetó con insistencia, tratando de que ella entrara en razón. Volvió a tomar su mano, la cual estaba sobre la mesa—, tú solo fuiste una víctima más de ese desgraciado. Tranquilízate, por favor.

Ella lo miró con el rostro acongojado.

—No llores más, por favor —susurró con dulzura, el pelinegro, llevando su mano libre al rostro de la rubia. Con delicadeza secó cada una sus lágrimas—. No me gusta verte así.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto, respiró hondo varias veces con el fin de calmar su aflicción. Lentamente, su respiración se normalizó.

Shikamaru al ver que ella estaba más tranquila, se atrevió a preguntar por el único cabo suelto que quedaba del relato.

—¿Cuándo atraparon a Madara? —inquirió con curiosidad, el moreno.

Aquella pregunta hizo que la rubia fijara nuevamente su mirada aguamarina en los ojos oscuros de éste.

Aclaró su garganta.

—No lo atraparon, Shikamaru, lo mataron en un enfrentamiento —le respondió con la voz un poco más serena—. Los investigadores dieron con su paradero meses después tu accidente, y la policía le hizo una redada para atraparlo a él y a sus hombres. Eso ocurrió poco tiempo después que Dai cumpliera un año. Luego de eso, por fin pudimos vivir tranquilos, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Ella suspiró y se quedó en silencio.

El moreno al ver que se quedó callada, decidió tomar la palabra.

—Temari, todo lo que me has contado ha sido tan terrible —espetó con empatía, mirando fijamente sus ojos almendrados—, que me es imposible dimensionar todo lo que sufriste durante ese tiempo que tuviste bajo amenaza. Debió ser todo tan duro, mujer, sin embargo, pudiste sobre llevarlo, y saliste con vida de ese embrollo. Luego de haber vivido esa angustiosa experiencia, pudiste levantarte, y reconstruir nuevamente tu vida, eso es lo importante, ahora. Todas esas tristezas que viviste, déjalas en el pasado, no vale la pena recordarlas. Por mi parte, yo me siento en paz, de una u otra manera, ya puedo dar vuelta la página. Puedes estar tranquila, mujer, yo no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, al contrario, estoy muy agradecido porque me has dado la oportunidad de ser padre. Gracias por haberme dado un lindo hijo.

Escuchar esas palabras, confortaron el corazón y el alma de la rubia, lo que hizo que una sutil sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

—Gracias, Shikamaru, gracias por ser siempre tan bueno y comprensivo —acotó con sinceridad, Temari, apretando fuerte su mano—. Dai no puede tener un mejor padre que tú.

El moreno la miró con cariño.

—Jamás pensé que en esta conversación iba a enterarme que tenía un hijo —señaló con un deje de alegría, fijando su mirada en aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina —no puedo negar que fue una hermosa sorpresa —sonrió de medio lado, para luego, proseguir —. Ahora entiendo aquella insistencia de Naruto, a toda costa quería que viniese hablar contigo.

—Naruto es un gran amigo —aseveró, la ojiverde, con una semi sonrisa—. Sólo hizo lo que su corazón le dictó.

—No me cabe ninguna duda, mujer —le respondió, el pelinegro, en su tono cansino —. Incluso una de las cosas que dijo para convencerme, fue que mi vida daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, después de conversar contigo, y al parecer no se equivocó.

—Serás un gran padre, Shikamaru —espetó, la rubia, sonriéndole con sinceridad—, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso.

—Gracias por la confianza, Temari —acotó, el moreno, sin dejar de observarla—, te prometo que no los decepcionaré.

Ambos se quedaron silencio, esperando quizás que uno de ellos diera por finalizada aquella conversación.

El moreno suspiró.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharme —rompió el hielo, el pelinegro, soltándole la mano a la rubia. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie—. Mañana vendré como a las diez de la mañana a ver a Dai, ya que primero debo pasar por la oficina a arreglar unos asuntos.

—Está bien, Shikamaru —espetó, la ojiverde, en un tono neutro, colocándose también de pie —, no hay problema.

—Supongo que Itachi no se molestará porque mañana volveré a su casa —señaló, el moreno, mirándola fijamente.

Una sutil sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—No, para nada —aseveró, la ojiverde, con seguridad—, él está consciente que tanto como tú y Dai necesitan conocerse, y lo más sensato es que sea en esta casa, ya que el niño vive aquí.

—Okey —respondió escueto, el pelinegro, para luego meditar mientras la observaba. — _Itachi es un gran tipo,_ _¿será feliz con él? —inquirió para así, para luego desechar la pregunta._

Era algo que quizás no le incumbía, o tal vez, sí.

—¿Le contarás hoy a tus padres, sobre Dai? —inquirió, Temari, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Él volvió a fijar su mirada en ella.

—Mañana, les contaré —le respondió con serenidad—. Debo primero darle la noticia a Tayuya. Quizás, cómo irá a reaccionar.

Esa última frase la dijo más para él, que para la rubia.

Desvió la mirada y suspiró.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo casado con ella? —inquirió, la rubia, con curiosidad. Al moreno, la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

Enfocó nuevamente su mirada en ella.

—Dos años —le contestó mirándola con detención. Al ver un deje de sorpresa en su rostro, inmediatamente, contrapreguntó —, ¿y tú?

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no pudo evitar no preguntárselo. Fue inevitable pensar que quizás la pregunta que hace un momento atrás él se hizo para sí, ella también, en este momento, se la esté haciendo en su mente.

—Lo mismo que tú —le respondió, la ojiverde, tratando de ocultar su asombro por la extraña coincidencia.

Desvió la mirada.

Shikamaru al ver que la situación se volvió algo incómoda, aclaró su garganta.

—Me voy, mujer, nos vemos mañana.

Temari, enseguida, alzó la mirada.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta —le respondió en un tono neutro, y el moreno, inmediatamente avanzó hacia la sala.

.

.

.

Ya camino hacia su apartamento, Shikamaru, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había acontecido. Por fin sabía la verdadera razón por la cual Temari se había marchado, y lo más importante de todo, se había enterado de la existencia de su pequeño hijo. Tenía una mezcla de emociones en su corazón, lo que de una u otra forma, lo confundían. Hasta ahora, el único sentimiento que tenía claro, era el amor que sentía hacia su hijo.

No quiso seguir pensado, y se concentró en conducir.

Una vez que aparcó su vehículo en el estacionamiento del condominio, miró su celular.

—Mendokusai, diez llamadas pérdidas —espetó con parsimonia, para luego suspirar. A los segundos, devolvió el llamado.

No alcanzó a hablar.

 **Tayuya:** Shika, ¿dónde estás?, hace rato que te estoy llamando y no me contestas.

 **Shikamaru:** Hola, tenía el celular en silencio.

 **Tayuya:** ¿te pasó algo?, tu voz suena extraña.

 **Shikamaru :** Tranquila, Tayuya, no es nada grave. Estoy en el estacionamiento, enseguida subo y te cuento.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un gran abrazo :D**


	9. Revelaciones

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo nueve de este long fic. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Bebitapreciosa, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9.- Revelaciones.**

 **.**

Shikamaru salió del ascensor y caminó con parsimonia hasta el fondo del pasillo. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta.

Avanzó calmadamente, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

—Shika, mi vida, ¿dónde estabas?, me tenía preocupada —espetó la pelirroja, caminando rápidamente hacia su encuentro.

El moreno se detuvo para recibirla, y ésta enseguida se le colgó del cuello para besarlo.

La besó dulcemente para luego separar sus labios.

—Hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu tarde? —le preguntó cansinamente, el pelinegro, con una semi sonrisa.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento. Su semblante era distinto.

—Muy bien, hasta que no respondiste más mis mensajes —le respondió a modo de reproche, separándose de él—, ¿qué pasó?, ¿fuiste a alguna reunión de última hora?

—Lo siento, Tayuya, pero se olvidó decirte que no iba a estar disponible— le respondió, el moreno, en su tono habitual—. Tuve que reunirme con una persona con el fin de resolver cierto asunto. Fue algo improvisado.

La colorina se comenzó a impacientar, odiaba cuando él anda con rodeos y no iba directo al punto, sin embargo, contó hasta tres y mantuvo la calma.

Respiró profundo.

—Cuando me llamaste hace un momento, me dijiste que pasó algo —espetó lo más serena que pudo, aunque por dentro, la curiosidad la estaba matando—. Cuéntame, qué fue lo que pasó.

Fijó sus orbes en los ojos oscuros de su marido. Éste la miró de una forma que ella no supo interpretar.

—Está bien, pero vamos a sentarnos —acotó, el pelinegro, con parsimonia, por lo que la pelirroja giró su cuerpo en dirección a la sala, y avanzó hasta el sillón grande.

Se sentó.

Él que venía detrás de ella, tomó asiento en el sillón individual, quedando enfrente de ésta.

Se produjo un silencio.

—Shika, me puedes decir a qué se debe todo este misterio, me asustas —espetó, la pelirroja, inquieta, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos para sobajeárselos.

—Cálmate, Tayuya —le dijo, el moreno, con suavidad, aunque su semblante denotaba seriedad—, como te dije hace un rato atrás, no es nada grave, pero si es algo trascendente, sobre todo para mí.

Esa última frase, en vez de tranquilizarla, la inquietó aún más.

La colorina inhaló aire fuertemente y luego exhaló.

—Te escucho —le respondió aparentando estar serena. Sus inseguridades siempre afloraban en este tipo de situaciones.

—Hoy me reuní con Temari debido a que ella quería conversar conmigo sobre un asunto importante —espetó con seriedad, el pelinegro, mirándola fijamente.

Escuchar ese nombre de alguna forma la incomodó, pero lo disimuló de la mejor manera.

—¿Cómo te ubicó?, ¿te llamó a la oficina o fue directo a la empresa? —inquirió, la pelirroja, aparentando curiosidad, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentía una mezcla entre enfado y celos. Tayuya estaba consciente de lo que había significado la rubia para el pelinegro, y aunque fue gracias a ella que él pudo levantarse después de aquella decepción con Temari, temía que si ésta volviese aparecer, pudiese de alguna manera entrometerse en su vida, en la vida que había construido junto a Shikamaru.

—No, lo hizo a través de Naruto —le explicó con serenidad, el moreno —, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante fue el motivo por el cual decidió contactarme.

La colorina apretó la mandíbula de nervios.

—Shikamaru, por favor, habla sin rodeos —espetó, la mujer, tratando de mantener la calma — tú sabes que prefiero que me digan las cosas directamente.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Tengo un hijo, Tayuya —acotó de golpe sin dejar de observarla. A ella se le desencajó el rostro—. Temari tuvo un hijo, meses después que se fue de Konoha.

—¡Queeé! —exclamó sorprendida, la pelirroja, abriendo sus ojos de forma exorbitante.

Lo miró pasmada.

—Lo que oíste, tengo un hijo con Temari —aseveró, el pelinegro, con seguridad.

—¿Cómo pudo ocultarte eso? —inquirió apenas, Tayuya, aún sin salir de su asombro. Echó su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando sus codos sobre los muslos, para luego, posar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Tuvo razones suficientes para hacerlo —afirmó sereno, Shikamaru, teniendo toda la atención de la pelirroja—.Ella ya me explicó todo.

Al ver que el moreno no ahondó en el tema, la colorina se tensó. Quizás que cosa había hablado con Temari, además de esa gran revelación. Le daba miedo imaginarse que Shikamaru, haya aclarado con la rubia el por qué lo había dejado hace años. Tal vez la ojiverde ya no era la victimaria, sino la víctima. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse esa situación, sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando en el tema, ya que vio que su marido había quedado ensimismado.

Tenía que despabilarlo, no quería que pensara ni un segundo en la rubia.

Retomó la conversación.

—¿Viste al niño? —lo interrumpió, la pelirroja, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Éste alzó la mirada, y fijó sus orbes en los ojos de Tayuya.

—Sí… es idéntico a mí —acotó, el pelinegro, con emoción—, a excepción del color y la forma de sus ojos, que son como los de su madre.

— _Maldición —pensó para sí, la colorina, ya que los ojos del niño siempre a él le recordarían a Temari._

—No sé qué decirte, Shikamaru —espetó, la pelirroja, todavía algo choqueada. La sorpresa aún era visible en su rostro—, la verdad es que estoy impresionada, nunca pensé que me contarías algo semejante.

—Si tú estás sorprendida, imagínate como estoy yo —le respondió, el moreno, con franqueza.

—¿Y qué vas hacer ahora? —inquirió, Tayuya, mirándolo con atención. Necesitaba saber que decisión iba a tomar su marido respecto al niño, ya que cualquier decisión que él tomara, le afectaría de una u otra manera.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contrapreguntó, enseguida el pelinegro, arrugando el entrecejo.

La pelirroja tragó saliva.

—Me refiero a que si lo vas a reconocer, si vas exigir visitas o lo pelearás judicialmente — acotó con cautela, la mujer. No quería sonar desesperada.

—Claro que lo voy a reconocer, es mi hijo después de todo —aseveró, Shikamaru, con orgullo —, pero eso de pelearlo judicialmente, no me corresponde hacerlo. Temari es una buena mujer, y ha cuidado muy bien del niño. Pienso que conversando podemos llegar a un acuerdo respecto a las visitas, o en caso que quisiera llevarlo conmigo algunos días.

Escuchar como él defendió a su ex pareja fue un golpe bajo, sin embargo, ella contó hasta diez para no exaltarse. Tenía que hacerse la idea que Shikamaru siempre defendería a la rubia, mal que mal era la madre de su hijo. Maldijo para sí aquella situación, que desde hoy tendría que afrontar, ya que no podría evitar que el moreno tuviese que juntarse con aquella mujer. Tenían un vínculo en común, un hijo que de alguna manera los mantendría por siempre unidos.

Inhaló y exhaló aire, fijando nuevamente sus orbes en los ojos de pelinegro.

Pudo ver a través de éstos, la emoción que el niño provocaba en Shikamaru, lo que de cierto modo la conmovió. Ella no era una mujer querendona de los niños, pero mal que mal, era el hijo de su marido. Sabía que ese pequeño, de uno u otra manera, iba a captar toda la atención del pelinegro, relegándola a un segundo plano, pero estaba dispuesta a tratar de llevarse bien con él, ya que sabía lo importante que era éste para Shikamaru, y ella, por ningún motivo, quería tener problemas con este último.

—¿Cómo se llama? —inquirió, la colorina, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos rasgados.

Aquellos ojos brillaron emocionados.

—Se llama Shikadai —le respondió, el pelinegro, con un semi sonrisa.

Ella analizó detenidamente su semblante.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que sabes que eres padre? —le preguntó con curiosidad, aunque en el fondo ella sabía muy bien la respuesta. Su marido era muy sentimental.

—No sé cómo explicártelo, es una mezcla de tantas cosas —espetó, el pelinegro, en un tono algo melancólico—. Estoy asombrado con la noticia, aunque me es inevitable sentir una enorme alegría, pero también siento algo de pena, ya que no pude disfrutar sus primeros años vida.

Esa última frase, hizo a la pelirroja meditara nuevamente.

— _¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la cual te fuiste, Sabaku no Temari? —se preguntó para sí —. No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que tu excusa te dejó limpia de polvo y paja._

Shikamaru no había ahondado en ese tema, sin embargo, dentro de unos días más, ella se lo tendría que sonsacar. Necesitaba saberlo, ya que la rubia, de una o de otra manera, siempre sería su rival.

A los segundos, su mente volvió a la realidad.

—¿Cuándo lo verás de nuevo? —inquirió, Tayuya, con interés. Más que saber cuándo se iba a juntar con Shikadai, quería saber cuándo vería de nuevo a la rubia.

El rostro de Shikamaru se volvió a iluminar.

—Mañana por la mañana iré a verlo —espetó con un deje de ilusión—, pero primero pasaré a la oficina a arreglar unos asuntos. Supongo que mañana les contaré la noticia a mis padres.

Lo escuchó con atención, disimulando los celos que la noticia le provocó.

—¿Piensas llevarlo mañana a casa de tus papás? —inquirió con curiosidad, ya que si su respuesta era afirmativa, lo más seguro era que le tocaría almorzar sola.

—Si Temari me lo permite, y si Dai quiere, sí —acotó con seguridad, el moreno.

—¿Dai?, suena tierno —espetó, la pelirroja, de improviso —. Ojalá puedas llevarlo con ellos.

—Tayuya, si mañana puedo llevar a Dai donde mis padres, tú podrías ir a casa a conocerlo —articuló, el pelinegro, con interés, mirándola fijamente.

Ella suspiró.

—Prefiero conocerlo otro día —se disculpó con sinceridad. Sabía que si iba, sólo sería una mera espectadora —, creo que mi presencia estaría demás en ese emotivo encuentro. Será un momento especial entre nieto y abuelos, merecen disfrutarlos a solas.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Está bien —espetó con parsimonia —, más adelante lo traeré para que lo conozcas.

Ella sonrió, y como vio que él no continuó, se puso de pie.

Avanzó, y se detuvo enfrente de éste.

—¿Te parece si ahora vamos a comer? —inquirió, la mujer, en un tono meloso, estirando su mano hacia su marido—. Puedes ir a cambiarte, mientras caliento la cena.

—Okey, vamos —le respondió, el moreno, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie.

.

.

.

Una vez que Temari hizo dormir a Dai, bajó a la sala nuevamente. Como no vio rastro de Itachi en aquel sitio, se dirigió a paso rápido hasta la cocina.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Al final siempre termino encontrándote aquí —espetó, la rubia, captando la atención del Uchiha, que estaba sentado junto a la mesa.

Alzó la mirada, y dejó el vaso de jugo sobre ésta.

—Es uno de los lugares más acogedores de la casa —le respondió, el azabache, en un tono suave —, me trae muchos recuerdo de mi niñez —sonrió con sutileza —. ¿Y Dai?, ¿ya se durmió?

—Sí, ya se durmió —acotó, la ojiverde, mientras avanzaba hacia una de las sillas. Tomó asiento —, como siempre no le costó nada.

Él sonrió con sutileza.

—Es algo que lleva en su sangre —espetó, el Uchiha, ratificando lo obvio—, es un Nara por donde lo mires.

—Sí —respondió, la mujer, con una sonrisa.

Itachi, la miró con dulzura.

—Al parecer Nara se tomó bien la noticia de Dai —aseveró, el azabache.

—Quedó impactado en un comienzo —señaló, la rubia, en un tono neutro —, pero gracias a Kami, pudo asimilar bien la noticia.

—No pensé que hoy mismo le presentaras a Dai —espetó, el Uchiha, con un deje de extrañeza.

Ella suspiró.

—No pensaba hacerlo —le contestó, la ojiverde, con sinceridad—, pero el niño durmió menos de lo esperado, y bajó cuando estaba conversado con Shikamaru.

—Ya veo —acotó, el azabache, comprensivamente —. Lo bueno de todo, es que ambos se lo tomaron muy bien. Dai se veía muy contento.

Temari sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, él era el más feliz.

Ver a su esposa sonreír, lo alegraba inmensamente.

—Y al final, ¿pudiste aclarar todo con Nara? —inquirió, Itachi, mirándola fijamente.

—Le conté todo tal cual fue —le respondió, la rubia, con franqueza.

—¿Y cómo te sientes, ahora?

—En paz, por fin siento mi conciencia tranquila.

—¿Juzgó alguna de tus decisiones?

—No me juzgó, él comprendió todo.

El azabache sonrió sutilmente.

—Es un gran tipo —espetó con sinceridad —, no lo conozco mucho, pero Sasuke siempre hablaba muy bien de él —prosiguió sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para cuándo vendría a ver a Dai?

—Vendrá mañana —respondió, Temari, reflejándose en los negros de su marido—. Eso fue lo que acordó con el niño.

—Más adelante, tendrás que hacerte la idea que él querrá pasar más tiempo con el niño —acotó con seguridad, el Uchiha. Ella lo miró extrañada—. Lo más seguro es que quiera llevárselo a su casa para pasar algún fin de semana con él.

Ella suspiró.

—No había pensado en eso —le respondió, la rubia, pensativa—. Nunca me he separado de mi hijo, pero supongo que tendré que hacerme la idea —sonrió resignada.

Itachi, la miró con cariño.

—No te preocupes —espetó con empatía, tomando su mano—, cuando llegue ese día, seguramente Dai, ya se habrá acostumbrado a él. Además, Nara es un tipo responsable, no dejara que nada le pase.

—Tienes razón —acotó, la ojiverde, con una semi sonrisa.

—¿Subamos a ver una película? —inquirió, el azabache, con dulzura —. Todavía es muy temprano para ir a dormir.

—Está bien, vamos —asintió, la rubia, sonriéndole otra vez.

.

.

.

 **POV Shikamaru**

 **.**

Eran recién las ocho de la mañana cuando llegué a la oficina.

—Buenos días Nanami —saludé a mi asistente con una semi sonrisa. A leguas se notaba mi buen humor.

—¡Señor Nara!, buenos días —exclamó, la mujer, algo asustada, dejando rápidamente el café que estaba bebiendo sobre su escritorio.

—Tranquila, Nanami, no te asustes —le dije con serenidad—, no soy una aparición.

Volví a sonreírle de medio lado.

—Es que usted nunca llega a esta hora —espetó algo extrañada.

—Es verdad, siempre llego después de las ocho con treinta —confirmé sus dichos—, pero hoy es diferente, tengo un compromiso a media mañana.

—Si me doy cuenta por su vestimenta —acotó con una sonrisa.

Seguramente era muy extraño para ella, verme llegar temprano y con ropa de salida.

Le sonreía de vuelta, para luego, colocarme serio.

—Nanami necesito que lleves a mi oficina todos expedientes que hay que firmar, ya que sólo estaré hasta las diez, y por favor, suspende la reunión que iba a tener hoy en la tarde con el departamento de marketing. Fíjala para mañana.

Ella inmediatamente asintió.

—Está bien señor Nara, enseguida le llevo las cosas que me solicitó.

—Otra cosa Nanami, no estoy para nadie —giré mi cuerpo en dirección a mi oficina y avancé, pero al instante, me detuve—. Ahhh… cuando llegue mi padre, hazlo pasar a mi oficina.

—Está bien, señor Nara. ¿Va querer un café?

—Sí, por favor, Nanami. Gracias.

Ingresé rápidamente a mi despacho a revisar los últimos informes de producción y venta que ayer no había alcanzado a leer. Estaba analizando el primer informe, cuando Nanami entró a mi oficina con un montón de portafolios.

—Permiso, aquí le voy dejar los expedientes que debe revisar y firmar hoy —espetó colocando todos esos informes en la esquina de mi escritorio.

—¿Acaso no hay más? —inquirí con ironía.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, pero no son tan importantes.

—Mendokusai.

—Lo siento mucho —acotó bajando la miranda.

—Nanami, ¿me puedes decir que revisa y firma mi padre? —inquirí curioso, ya que cada día los informes que tenía que revisar iban aumentando.

—Revisa los informes financieros, los de ventas y los de producción, pero la verdad es que sólo les echa una mirada. Dice que usted debe leerlos de forma más minuciosa, y firmar, si está acuerdo con éstos.

Gran revelación, arrugué el entrecejo.

—Así que eso dice —negué con el rostro.

—Pero no le diga que yo le dije —me suplicó mi asistente.

—No te preocupes, Nanami, no le diré.

—Gracias, señor Nara, enseguida le traigo su café —espetó saliendo rápidamente de mi despacho.

Seguí leyendo rápidamente el informe de producción, para luego, continuar con el de ventas, cuando la puerta de mi oficina se volvió abrir.

—Permiso, aquí le traigo su café.

—Gracias, Nanami —le respondí sin mirarla.

Ella salió rápidamente, y yo continué con la lectura.

Llevaba veinte minutos sumergido en aquellos informes, cuando de repente el citófono sonó.

Contesté.

— **Señor Nara, su padre acaba de llegar, ¿lo hago pasar?**

— **Sí, Nanami. Gracias.**

A los pocos segundos que corté la llamada, la puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días, hijo, ¿me puedes decir que bicho te picó hoy? —espetó con curiosidad, mientras me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio.

—Buenos días, papá, ¿por qué la pregunta? —contrapregunté, mirándolo con atención. No podía ser tan extraño que algún día llegase temprano, ¿o sí?

—¿Acaso no es obvia? —inquirió, tomando asiento enfrente de mí.

Su segunda pregunta me dio a entender, que para él era sumamente raro que yo estuviese en la oficina a esta hora.

Suspiré.

—Me vine más temprano porque tenía que terminar de revisar unos expedientes —le expliqué de sopetón —. Además voy a dejar firmado todo lo que requiera de mi autorización, ya que voy a estar en mi oficina sólo hasta las diez de la mañana.

Su curiosidad aumentó el doble.

—Ya veo… debe ser algo muy importante, ya que te vas ausentar gran parte del día —acotó fingiendo desinterés, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario.

—Créeme que lo es —aseveré con convicción. No sé qué cara debo haber puesto, ya que su semblante inmediatamente cambió.

—Por tu cara debe ser algo muy trascendental —acotó preocupado, mirándome con detenimiento—. Por qué mejor no me cuentas de qué se trata, y dejas de hacerte el misterioso.

Inhalé aire fuertemente, y luego exhalé.

—No sé por dónde empezar —espeté en un susurro.

—Por el principio, hijo, no creo que sea tan difícil.

Su respuesta me pareció irónica.

—No te burles, viejo, no te imaginas la magnitud de la noticia —le expliqué con mi rostro complicado.

—Por la forma que me lo dices, ya comienzas a asustarme —espetó con sinceridad. En su mirada podía ver la preocupación.

—No es nada malo, papá, no te asuste —acoté con parsimonia para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió curioso.

Me humedecí los labios y tragué saliva.

—Prepárate, papá, porque aquí va —Volví respirar aire profundamente—. Ayer me enteré que tengo un hijo.

—¡¿Queeeé?!

—Lo que oíste, soy padre de un niño de casi cuatro años —acoté ampliando aún más la información.

—¿Casi cuatro años? —inquirió extrañado, para luego, abrir sus ojos como plato—. No me digas que Temari es la madre.

—Sí, quién más —confirmé sus dichos con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué se fue? —preguntó con su semblante lleno de curiosidad.

—Viejo, es una historia muy larga y triste —espeté con melancolía—. Lo único que te puedo decir, ahora, es que ella se fue sólo porque quería protegerme. Se vio obligada hacerlo debido a unas amenazas que en ese momento estaban afectando a su familia.

Mi padre me miró con cariño.

—Veo que enterarte de todo eso, te afectó mucho.

—A ti no te puedo mentir —acoté con un deje de tristeza—, me dolió en el alma saber las verdaderas razones de su partida, ya que nunca fue por desamor, como alguna vez pensé, sino por culpa de terceros.

—Todavía la amas, ¿cierto? —inquirió directamente.

No pude sostenerle la mirada.

—Hasta antes de ir a conversar con ella, pensaba que no, pero después de saber cómo fueron en realidad las cosas, tengo una confusión tremenda tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón.

—Ay, Shikamaru, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar en este momento, sin embargo, es algo que solamente tú puedes aclarar, ya que vas a estar obligado a tratar con ella, debido a que tienen un hijo en común. Sólo te voy aconsejar algo: no hagas ninguna tontera si no estás seguro de lo que sientes, cualquier decisión que tomes, hazla a conciencia, midiendo siempre los pros y sus contras. Te lo digo porque de una u otra manera, tus decisiones van a afectar a terceros.

—Gracias por tus palabras, papá —le dije en un susurro —. Lo tendré siempre presente.

Me sonrió con empatía, y luego suspiró.

—¿Y pudiste ver al niño? —preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema. Mi padre era un especialista en eso, lo usaba como una forma para escapar de las reprimendas de mi madre.

—Sí… es un niño muy tierno —le respondí emocionado. Como siempre mis ojos se me aguaron.

—¿Y él sabe que eres su padre? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Sí… él siempre supo que era yo —le contesté con la voz algo enrarecida.

Sequé mis lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo voy a conocer a mi nieto? —espetó con un extraño entusiasmo, lo que hizo que lo mirara de inmediato.

—Quiero llevarlo a casa, hoy. Trataré de persuadir a Dai para que en conjunto convenzamos a Temari —espeté con mi voz ya más calmada.

—¿No crees que es muy precipitado? —inquirió otra vez mi padre —. El niño tampoco te conoce mucho.

Él tenía toda la razón.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que él me quiere mucho, lo pude percibir en cada abrazo que me dio —acoté con convicción.

—Tu hijo ya te robó el corazón.

Sonreí.

—Es un niño muy especial, ya verás cuando lo conozcas.

Puede ver la emoción en los ojos de mi padre, cuando dije esas últimas palabras.

—Pero cuéntame más, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿cómo es?

Su curiosidad me causó mucha gracia.

—Se llama Shikadai, y es idéntico a mí —espeté con orgullo —, o sea a ti, lo único que no sacó de nosotros, son los ojos. Son verdes y almendrados como los de Temari.

Mi padre sonrió.

—Ya quiero conocerlo —acotó con ilusión, pero a los pocos segundos, su tono de su voz cambió —. Mejor termina luego lo que estás haciendo, para que vayas pronto a ver a mi nieto.

Su llamado de atención, me sorprendió.

Arrugué el entrecejo.

—Mejor ayúdame a revisar todos esos informes —le reclamé, captando completamente su atención—, sino nunca voy a salir de aquí, y por ende, no conocerás a tu nieto.

Su semblante enseguida cambio.

—Eres un chantajista, Shikamaru —me respondió, colocándose inmediatamente de pie—. Pásame esos portafolios de una vez.

Los tomó y se los puso debajo el brazo.

Sonreí victorioso.

—Avísale a mamá que tendrá visita a la hora de almuerzo —acoté una vez que él avanzó hacia la puerta —, pero recuerda no revelar su identidad.

Se detuvo abruptamente, y giró.

—¡Pero querrá saber quién es! —me reclamó.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Invéntale algo —espeté con suficiencia —, se supone que tú eres el genio de la familia.

—Te gusta tirarme a los leones, ¿cierto? —espetó con ceño fruncido —. Cuando tu madre sepa que todo fue un teatro, me querrá matar.

Su reclamo me causó mucha gracia.

—Viejo, sacrifícate alguna vez, por favor… hazlo por tu nieto.

Su semblante se dulcificó.

—Está bien —espetó resignado. Giró su cuerpo hacia la salida—. Mejor me voy, y no te molesto más. Espero tener buenas noticias al mediodía.

Avanzó con calma hasta la puerta.

—Gracias papá —acoté antes que saliera de la oficina —, tengo una corazonada que así será.

— _Hijo, dentro de una hora más, nos volveremos a encontrar._

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, ya que no he tenido tiempo.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos a todos, les mando un fuerte abrazo :D**


	10. Padre e hijo

**Hola mis guapas y guapos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el capítulo diez de este long fic. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Coeli Nara, Lirio-Shikatema, Bebitapreciosa, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki y ANABELITA N. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10.- Padre e hijo.**

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **.**

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la mañana cuando salí de mi oficina.

Me acerqué al escritorio de mi asistente.

—Aquí están todos los expedientes, Nanami —espeté cansinamente, estirando mi mano con unos cuantos portafolios. Ella los recibió —, el resto los tiene mi padre. Él los va a revisar, y los firmará por mí.

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Está bien, señor Nara —asintió mi asistente, dejando los informes a un costado de su escritorio.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, le avisas a mi padre que fui —acoté de forma cordial—. Hasta mañana, Nanami.

—Hasta mañana, señor Nara —me respondió, y yo inmediatamente giré, y avancé hacia el ascensor.

.

.

.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la mansión Uchiha. Aparqué cerca del gran portón, y me bajé del vehículo para tocar el timbre.

—Sí, ¿a quién busca? —preguntó, ella. Escuchar su voz nuevamente me puso nervioso, es una sensación que no puedo controlar, ¿será siempre esto así?

—Hola Temari, soy yo —le respondí tratando de que mi tono de voz sonara lo más normal posible. Menos mal que en este momento no me estaba viendo la cara. — _Mendokusai—pensé para sí —, debo tratar de mantenerme sereno, ya que no será la única vez que trata con ella._

—Shikamaru, hola. Enseguida te abro —acotó pausadamente, y en cosa de segundos en portón comenzó abrirse. Caminé con parsimonia hasta mi carro, subí en éste, para luego, avanzar hasta el estacionamiento de la residencia.

Una vez que aparqué, la ansiedad se adueñó de mí. Sonreí como idiota, al pensar en aquella personita que me provocaba aquello. Quién sabe si mi hijo se siente igual que yo, pero era una sensación indescriptible, que de cierto modo me alegraba el corazón.

Suspiré, y salí del vehículo.

Volteé mi cuerpo hacia la entrada de la casa, e inmediatamente lo vi. Estaba parado unos cuantos pasos adelante de Temari, la cual estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Él me regaló una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo, no se acercó. Pude ver la indecisión en su pequeño rostro.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Hola hijo, ¿no vas a venir a saludar a tu papá? —espeté en un tono alto para que me escuchara. Mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Los ojos aguamarina de mi pequeño se iluminaron, y sin dudarlo, corrió hacia mí.

La emoción me embargó por completo, y por instinto, me agaché a recibirlo.

Él me abrazó con fuerza, y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Cerré mis ojos con el fin de percibir todo el cariño que me brindaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Solté suavemente el abrazo, y lo miré a los ojos.

Él me volvió a sonreír.

—Dai, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté sin dejar de ver sus orbes aguamarina.

—Bien —me respondió, mirándome con atención.

Le sonreí embobado, y acaricié su pequeño rostro, para luego, besar una de sus mejillas.

Dai se rió por mi gesto, aunque segundos después, él hizo lo mismo.

La alegría no me cabía en el pecho. Lo estreché nuevamente, y enseguida, lo cargué.

Me puse de pie.

—¿Ya tomaste desayuno? —le pregunté dulcemente, caminando en dirección hacia donde estaba Temari.

—Sí, me comí todo —espetó mientras apoyaba su cabecita en mi hombro y me estrechaba con sus bracitos.

—Eso está muy bien —acoté, mientras avanzaba con parsimonia —, así crecerás muy fuerte. ¿Y te costó despertar hoy?

Él levantó su cabecita de mi hombro, y se puso algo inquieto.

Me detuve en seco. Estaba a poco más de dos metros de Temari.

Dai giró un poco su rostro, y miró de reojo a su madre, para luego, mirarme y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

Se acercó a mi oído.

—Sí —me habló en secreto—. Mamá dijo que me echaría agua si siguía durmendo.

Agradecía que me haya hablado en un susurro, ya que estábamos a pocos metros de Temari.

—Dai, se dice «seguía», no «siguía»; tampoco se dice «durmendo», la palabra correcta es «durmiendo» —musité muy bajo, cosa que sólo él me escuchara —. Respecto al agua, sólo te puedo decir que tu madre es y siempre será una mujer problemática. Debes aprender a vivir con ello.

Mi pequeño me miró y sonrió resignado.

—No es tan terrible, hijo —aseveré dulcemente, mirándolo con cariño—. Mi madre es muy parecida a tu mamá, y yo aún sigo vivo.

Mis palabras le causaron gracia, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Tu madre ya nos está mirando feo —le susurré, mientras comenzaba a avanzar—, así que mejor me acerco a saludarla.

Dai sólo asintió.

—Hola Temari, ¿cómo estás? —espeté a modo de saludo. Volví a sentir aquel nerviosismo que sentí al momento me hablamos por el intercomunicador.

—Bien, gracias —acotó escuetamente, mientras yo esperaba que me dijera algo más, pero… ¿qué esperaba que me dijera? Me regañé mentalmente, ya que si ella estaba en este momento aquí, era porque estaba acompañando al niño. Sin embargo, después de una fracción de segundos, la cual fue eterna para mí, movió sus labios con sutileza —, y tú, ¿cómo estás?

Sentí su mirada aguamarina sobre la mía, lo que incrementó aún más mi nerviosismo. Pese a los años que habían pasado, podía corroborar, que todavía tenía ese poder de inquietarme. _—¿lo estaría habiendo a propósito? —pensé para sí._

—Estoy muy bien, feliz de tener a mi hijo conmigo —le respondí con seguridad. No quería perder el rumbo de la conversación, ya que si yo estaba en esa casa, era porque venía a ver a mi hijo, no a ella. No quise seguir mirando sus bellos y enigmáticos ojos, y volteé mi rostro hacia a mi hijo—. ¿Quieres que te baje?

Él me sonrió de medio lado, y negó con su cabecita.

—No, no quero —espetó con ternura, y me volvió abrazar.

Ese gesto me enterneció. Es como que quisiera que supiera cuanto me quiere. Sonreí para sí y acaricié con dulzura su cabello, centrando toda mi atención en él.

—Shikamaru, será mejor que entren a la sala —acotó Temari, de improviso. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella—, está algo fría la mañana para quedarse aquí afuera.

—Está bien, entremos —le respondí en mi tono habitual, fijando mi mirada en la suya. Era imposible no mirarla, ya que sus orbes aguamarina me atraían como un par de imanes.

A los pocos segundos, pude percibir su incomodidad, y utilizando el mismo recurso que hace un momento atrás, yo usé, desvió su mirada hacia el niño.

—Dai, si quieres puedes llevar a tu papá a tu habitación, para que así se sientan más a gusto —espetó tratando que su tono pareciese normal, sin embargo, no lo logró. Supongo que ella también se percató de mi nerviosismo al inicio de nuestra conversación—. Yo en un rato más les llevaré algo para que beban y coman.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras que Dai se inquietó entre mis brazos.

—¿Quieres bajar? —inquirí mirándolo con atención.

—Sí —asintió, y yo inmediatamente, lo bajé y me enderecé. Él alzó su rostro. —Ven —me dijo con una sonrisa, tomando mi mano, para comenzar a caminar deprisa.

Tuve que seguirlo, alcanzando a Temari en la puerta, sin embargo, nosotros seguimos de largo hasta la escalera que estaba en la entrada de la sala.

Subimos de inmediato.

Caminamos por un pasillo, el cual era bastante conocido para mí, ya que más de alguna ocasión, había venido a esta casa a realizar algún trabajo con Sasuke, en mi época de colegio o de universidad, sin embargo, a la habitación a la cual ingresamos, no fue la que tenía Sasuke en ese tiempo, sino la que utilizaba Itachi en esos años.

Era un dormitorio bastante espacioso con juguetes por todos lados.

Dai soltó mi mano, y corrió hacia donde había una gran caja plástica.

—¿Te gustan los juguetes? —me preguntó alegre, destapando la caja y sacando unos cuatro o cinco autos.

—Sí, me gustan. Tráelos— le respondí con una semi sonrisa, y me agaché para quedar más o menos a su altura.

Corrió hacia a mí con éstos entre sus manos, y me los pasó.

—Voy a taer más —espetó, y giró nuevamente en dirección a la caja.

—¡Espera, Dai! —exclamé, deteniéndolo. Me puse de pie —. Mejor voy a buscar la caja.

Mi pequeño asintió.

—Tenlos por mientras —le devolví sus juguetes, y me encaminé hacia la caja. La tomé, y la dejé cerca de mi hijo. Éste me sonrió, y enseguida la abrió.

Me senté a su lado.

Comenzó a sacar un montón de autos de colección, como también de otro tipo.

—Dai, tienes muchos autos —le dije observando todo lo que sacaba. Desvié la vista hacia la caja, había muchos vehículos más —. ¿Quién te los regaló? —lo miré curioso.

Inmediatamente alzó su mirada.

—El tío Kanky y el tío Gaara —me respondió mirándome con atención.

—¿El tío Kanky? —inquirí de improviso, era extraño escuchar aquel nombre en diminutivo.

—Sí, el tío Kanky es el mejor —aseveró con seguridad, sin embargo, a los segundos se puso a reír.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Supongo que Kankuro te entrenó para que dijeras eso, ¿verdad? —inquirí sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Sí, al tío Kankuro le gusta —espetó, y luego se sobó la nuca.

Ese simple gesto me emocionó, estiré mi brazo y lo atraje hacia mí.

Lo estreché fuertemente. Era impresionante ver las cosas que había heredado de mí.

La sensación de sentir que era padre era maravillosa.

Solté suavemente el abrazo, y lo miré con dulzura.

—Te quiero mucho, hijo, ¿ya te lo había dicho hoy?

Él negó con su cabecita.

—Pues, soy un tonto —le dije acariciando su carita. Sus ojitos aguamarina me miraban con atención—, se me olvidó decírtelo en el momento que llegué.

Sonrió ampliamente iluminando por completo mi corazón.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Porque mejor no te sientas aquí, conmigo —acoté con cariño, señalándole mi pierna. Dai de inmediato me hizo caso, y yo lo abracé con uno de mis brazos—. Haber, cuéntame… ¿Cómo es tu tío Gaara, contigo? —bajé la mirada enfocándola en su pequeño rostro—, ¿es bueno o es enojón?

De forma inmediata, capté su atención.

—Es bueno, cuando toy cansado siempe me toma en bazos —me respondió esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

—Y Kankuro, ¿es aburrido o es chistoso? —inquirí con falsa curiosidad. Sabía muy bien cuál sería su respuesta.

—Es chistoso, me hace reír mucho —espetó contento. Era evidente el cariño que le tenía a ambos.

—Se nota que ellos te quieren mucho —acoté cansinamente, acariciándole el cabello—, te han regalado tantos juguetes, que casi llenas esa enorme caja.

Él me sonrió, achicando los ojos, y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Fue como un déja vu.

Tenía gestos tan parecidos a la problemática, a parte de la sonrisa y esos bellos ojos. Sin duda, era mezcla perfecta de ella y yo.

Lo seguí mirando embobado.

—¡Papá! —exclamó en tono ligeramente más alto, sacándome por completo de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Qué pasa Dai? —inquirió algo desorientado.

—Te quedaste callado con cara de tonto —me contestó riéndose. Esa faceta burlesca, por donde la mirara era Sabaku no.

Por inercia, esbocé una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté sabiendo muy bien que confirmaría sus dichos.

—Sí —aseveró, ahogando su risa con una de sus manos.

Volví acariciar su rostro.

—Sólo observaba lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre —espeté con un deje de melancolía.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió. Ambos miramos hacia ésta.

Era ella.

—Aquí les traigo jugo y galletas —espetó en su tono habitual, caminando hacia el escritorio.

—Gracias —le respondimos al unísono, aunque Dai no pronunció bien la palabra.

—Bueno, si necesitan algo, estaré abajo —espetó rápidamente mirando a Dai, y luego a mí.

No espero ni un segundo más, giró su cuerpo y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Me hubiese gustado decirle que se quedara, que compartiera conmigo este momento junto a Dai, pero creo que si se lo hubiese pedido, sólo la hubiese incomodado.

Suspiré.

Me enfoqué nuevamente en mi hijo.

—Dai, ¿quieres ir a comer galletas? —le pregunté mirándolo con atención.

—¡Siiii! —me respondió con ansias, colocándose inmediatamente de pie. Corrió hacia el escritorio.

Sonreí de medio lado. El gen del hambre, seguro, lo había heredado de Kankuro.

Me puse de pie, y me acerqué a él.

Lo observé.

Comía con tanto entusiasmo.

—Tranquilo, no comas tan rápido —le dije algo preocupado. Ya veía que se atragantaba.

Alzó la mirada y tragó lo que tenía en la boca. Bebió un poco de jugo.

—Es que me gustan mucho —me respondió mirándome de forma suplicante.

Me enterneció. Ese niño iba a hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

—Dai, sólo lo digo para evitar que te ahogues —le dije suavemente, mirándolo con cariño. Enseguida, le cambié el tema—. Después que termines de comer, ¿a qué vamos jugar?

Sus ojitos aguamarina me miraron emocionados.

—A la autopista —espetó con gran sonrisa.

Lo miré con cariño.

—¿Y dónde está guardada la autopista para comenzar a armarla? —acoté curiosidad.

—Ahí —me respondió, apuntando con su mano hacia la repisa.

Enseguida vi la caja.

—Okey, sigue comiendo mientras yo la armo.

.

.

.

Llevaba una hora jugando con mi hijo, sentados en el piso, cuando recordé lo que le había dicho a mi padre. Tenía que persuadir a Dai, si quería que me acompañase.

—Sabes, Dai, me gustaría que conocieras a mis papás.

Mis palabras captaron su atención.

—¿Los papás tuyos? —inquirió curioso, fijando su mirada en la mía.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Sí, tus abuelos —le respondí acariciándole el rostro —. Ellos viven en una casa grande igual que ésta, como a veinte minutos de acá, ¿te gustaría ir a conocerlos?

Bajó la mirada. Una semi sonrisa apareció en su pequeño rostro.

—No sé —me respondió con un deje de inseguridad.

—¿Por qué no sabes?, ¿acaso te da vergüenza? —inquirí en tono suave, tomándole la mano. Tenía que saber cuál era el problema, para así poder encontrarle solución.

Alzó su rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

—No tiene por qué darte vergüenza, yo voy a estar contigo —acoté con dulzura, sonriéndole al final—. Además ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Hoy, le hablé de ti, a tu abuelo Shikaku, y está muy ansioso de conocerte.

—¿Shikaku? —me preguntó, riéndose.

—Sí, así se llama, ¿cuál es el chiste? —inquirí curioso. Lo miré con atención.

Sonrió y achicó los ojos.

—Que yo soy Shikadai, y tú, Shikamaru —me respondió en un tono divertido.

—Ahhh, era eso —espeté cansinamente, sin quitarle la vista—. Todos llevamos el prefijo Shika al principio del nombre. Es una tradición familiar.

—¿Y el nombe de la abuela? —inquirió con un deje de curiosidad. Sus ojitos aguamarina me miraban expectantes.

—Se llama Yoshino, y es una mujer muy problemática, así como tu mamá —le contesté en un tono parsimonioso, sacándole un sonrisa—. Es muy activa y quiere que todos sigamos su mismo ritmo, por eso nos dice que somos unos vagos.

—Mamá también dice que soy vago —aseveró esbozando una semi sonrisa.

—Por eso te digo que es una mujer problemática —acoté afirmado lo obvio —, la más problemáticas de todas.

Al decir esas últimas palabras, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, ya que esa mujer problemática, por circunstancias de la vida, ya no era mi problemática.

No quise seguir pensado en aquello, así que decidí retomar el tema que estaba tratando con mi hijo.

—¿Y qué me dices?, ¿quieres ir a conocerlos? —inquirí nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más entusiasta.

Sus ojitos aguamarina brillaron emocionados.

—Sí, quero —espetó con alegría.

Sentí una felicidad inmensa en mi corazón.

—Gracias hijo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás —lo atraje hacia mí y lo abracé —. Ahora bajemos, y vamos a hablar con tu mamá para que te dé permiso.

Al instante, nos pusimos de pie y bajamos a la sala.

Avanzamos por ésta, pero Temari no estaba.

El ruido de una aspiradora llamó mi atención. Ambos miramos hacia allá.

Era una mujer joven que estaba limpiando. Supongo que era la persona que ayudaba a Temari a llevar esta casa, ya que ésta era bastante grande.

—¡Hana!, ¿dónde está mama? —espetó, Dai, en tono bastante elevado, logrando que la mujer lo escuchara.

Ella alzó su rostro.

—Buenos días, señor —me saludó, y yo le contesté enseguida. Desvió su mirada al niño —. Dai, ella está en la cocina.

—Gracias, Hana —le respondió, y salió corriendo en esa dirección.

Yo tuve que apurar el paso para alcanzarlo.

Estaba a varios pasos de la cocina, cuando oí hablar a Dai.

—Mamá, quero decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Dai? —escuché a la problemática, responderle. Decidí apurarme.

Ingresé a la cocina.

Sentí sus ojos puestos en mí. Estaba agachada junto al niño.

Caminé con parsimonia hasta ellos, y me detuve a unos cuantos pasos.

Dai me miró y sonrió, luego miró a Temari. Una carcajada se le escapó.

Me reí por inercia.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó, Temari, de forma inquisidora, mirándome primero a mí y luego al niño. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y se puso de pie.

Dejé de reírme al ver su semblante tan amenazador, sin embargo, Dai, no pensó lo mismo que yo.

—Papá tene razón, es una pobemática —espetó como si nada, luego se tapó la boca para ahogar sus carcajadas.

Ella frunció más el ceño, y desvió su mirada hacia mí.

Tragué saliva.

Verla enojada me hizo sentir una sensación tan extraña, era una mezcla entre miedo y nostalgia. Tantos años tuvieron que pasar para ver nuevamente esa problemática reacción.

—¿Por qué Dai está diciendo eso? —inquirió secamente. Su molestia se veía a leguas.

Llevé mi mano a la parte posterior del cuello y lo masajeé.

—Sólo le conté como era mi madre, e hicimos una comparación contigo —le dije la verdad, no sacaba nada con negárselo—. Al parecer, él me encontró toda la razón.

Mi explicación más que mejorar la situación, la empeoró, pero ésta había sido necesaria para poder enfrentar aquel impasse. Ya le iba a enseñar a Dai que hay ciertos códigos entre hombres que no podemos develar.

Podía ver el enfado en su rostro. Desvió la mirada hacia a Dai.

Él inmediatamente bajó la mirada. No era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Mujer, no te enojes con el niño —espeté con firmeza, captando inmediatamente su atención —, si tienes que enojarte con alguien, enójate conmigo, pero era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, más ahora que comenzaré a compartir más con él. Hay cosas que tengo arraigadas en mí, que obviamente, si le incumbe a él, se las haré saber. Tú hiciste lo mismo, Temari, y yo no me molesté.

Su rostro se le desfiguró, abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante.

—¿Cuándo hice eso? —inquirió con extrañeza. Seguramente, ni se acordaba.

La miré seriamente.

—Le dijiste a Dai que era un bebé llorón, y apenas él lo confirmó, me lo restregó en la cara.

Su rostro cambió radicalmente.

—Acaso le dije una mentira, Shikamaru.

Su tono irónico me fastidio de inmediato.

—Yo tampoco le mentí, Temari —aseveré con convicción—, simplemente, hice que él abriera los ojos.

Me miró sorprendida. Iba a replicarme, pero no alcanzó a hablar.

—Son unos pobemáticos —espetó, Dai, en un tono gracioso —, tú y mamá.

Al instante, se rió en nuestras caras.

La tensión de calmó.

Una sonrisa ladeada se me dibujó en el rostro.

—¿Es siempre tan Sabaku no para todas sus cosas? —inquirí mirándola a los ojos.

—No, a veces es prudente y sensato como un Nara —me respondió con una sutil sonrisa—, va a depender de la situación —humedeció sus labios y volvió a retomar la palabra —Volvamos a un principio, ¿qué los trajo por aquí? —inquirió con curiosidad, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

Seguí observándola como un idiota.

—Papa, mamá te habla —ese tono burlesco me hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

—Si ya la escuché, Dai, gracias —le respondí con falso fastidio, al mirarlo de reojo.

Volvía a enfocar mi mirada en ella.

—Temari, quiero llevar a Dai a casa de mis papás para que lo conozcan —le dije sin rodeos—. Ya hablé con el niño, y él está de acuerdo. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿puedo llevarlo?

Ella me miró con sorpresa, sin embargo a los segundos, suspiró.

—Sabía que algún día me pedirías eso, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

—Es mejor que los conozca pronto, mujer, son parte de su familia.

—Lo sé, Shikamaru —espetó en un tono neutro—. ¿A qué hora lo piensas llevar?

—Cerca de la una tarde, vamos a almorzar allá —le respondí mirándola fijamente. Se veía muy hermosa tan calmada, aunque encolerizada, se veía mucho más. Me regañé mentalmente por esos pensamientos, y retomé la conversación—. ¿Hay algo que no coma o no pueda comer?

—No come espinacas, ni…

—¿Zanahorias?

—Sí, zanahorias.

—Okey —acoté con una semi sonrisa, al saber que odiaba los mismos vegetales que yo.

—¿Tus padres saben que lo llevarás para allá? —inquirió mirándome con curiosidad.

—Sólo mi padre —espeté en mi tono cansino—, para mi madre será una sorpresa.

—Tremenda sorpresa —acotó con algo de preocupación —, ojalá no le pase nada.

—Es una mujer fuerte —le respondí con seguridad—, dudo que le pase algo.

Aunque en el fondo de mi ser, si estaba preocupado, no por ella, sino por mi padre y por mí. De seguro nos va a querer matar, cuando se entere que le ocultamos la existencia de Dai. Aunque sólo haya sido por unas horas.

.

CONTINUARA…

.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré :D**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Felices Fiestas Patrias, a todos los lectores de mi país. ¡VIVA CHILE, MIERDA!**

 **Saludos a todos, les mando un fuerte abrazo :D**


	11. Él es Shikadai, mi hijo

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el capítulo once de este long fic. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi último One-Shot: andreina. salomon, Shirae, Bebitapreciosa, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki, ANABELITA N y Lirio-Shikatema. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11.- Él es Shikadai, mi hijo.**

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

Una vez que hablé con Temari, regresé con Dai a su habitación. Luego que ingresamos a ésta, saqué mi celular y llamé a mi padre.

Suspiré.

—Pensé que ya no me llamarías —se quejó mi progenitor en su tono habitual.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Sólo me demoré quince minutos más —le respondí con fastidio—. ¿Le dijiste algo a mamá?

—Hablé con ella hace como media hora atrás —me respondió serenamente —, y le dije que tal vez, tendríamos de visita a su primo Ryota a la hora de almuerzo.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que me doliera el estómago.

Negué con el rostro.

—No pudiste pensar en otra persona —espeté preocupado, pasándome la mano por el cabello.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, mi viejo, con curiosidad. Últimamente no sé en qué mundo vive.

—Ryota come más que una mandada de leones —espeté con un deje de molestia, —. Mamá cocinará una olla enorme de comida.

—Tienes razón, Shikamaru, no había pensado en eso —acotó, mi padre, como si nada. Al parecer él no dimensionaba el problema que se avecinaba.

Me humedecí los labios.

—Y así te jactas que eres más inteligente que yo— le reclamé con fastidio, mientras guardaba mi mano libre en el bolsillo.

Resoplé.

—Más respeto, Shikamaru, recuerda con quien estás hablando— me respondió, mi viejo, con seriedad.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Papá, en vez de preocuparte por eso, deberías preocuparte en el problema en el cual nos acabas de meter—acoté algo alterado—, mejor dicho en el problema que tú te metiste, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a pagar los platos rotos por ti. Reconoce que fue una mala idea de tu parte.

No escuché una réplica inmediata, supongo que me encontró la razón.

—¡Maldición!, ¡tienes toda la razón! —exclamó molesto, mi viejo —. Entonces le diré a tu madre que Ryota está algo enfermo, para que así no cocine tanto.

—Lo siento, viejo, pero creo que a esta altura, ya no podrás hacer nada —espeté con franqueza—. Deberás comerte todo lo que ella cocine demás.

Lo escuché resoplar, lo que me causó bastante gracia. Sonreí. Bajé la mirada hacia Dai, que me miraba divertido.

—Bueno, nosotros estaremos por allá como a las una de la tarde —aseveré con parsimonia, sin dejar de observar a mi pequeño.

—¿Temari, no te hizo ningún problema? —inquirió, mi padre. Se oía un poco más sereno.

—No, gracias a Kami, no —le respondí con serenidad. Alcé la mirada —. Ella tenía muy claro que esto algún día tenía que pasar.

—Tu madre nos va a matar, cuando sepa que el que va a almorzar con nosotros no es su primo, sino su nieto —soltó con un deje de preocupación.

Sonreí.

—Pero primero te hará comer toda la comida que sobrará —espeté burlesco. Fue imposible no reírme de él.

—No te rías, Shikamaru —replicó con molestia—. Tú también deberás hacerlo, ya que la idea de mentirle fue tuya.

Suspiré.

Él tenía razón.

—Viejo, déjame darle a mamá una sorpresa alguna vez en la vida —le dije con sinceridad.

—Shikamaru, tú sabes que con tu madre el factor sorpresa no funciona —aseveró, mi viejo, con franqueza —. Yo no sé por qué te hice caso.

Una sonrisa ladeada volvió a dibujarse en mi rostro.

—Lo hiciste porque eres un masoquista, asúmelo, por eso aceptaste mi idea.

—Puede ser, mendokusai —mi padre soltó con pereza.

—Bueno, viejo, ahora te dejo, no olvides llamar a mamá —espeté como despedida.

La réplica de mi padre no hizo esperar.

—¡Tú crees que se va olvidar! —se quejó ofendido—ni que estuviera loco. Nos vemos, Shikamaru.

Una vez que corté la llamada, sentí que tiraron de mi pantalón.

Bajé la mirada.

Sus ojitos aguamarina me miraban fijamente.

—¿Vamos a seguir jugando? —inquirió con un par de juguetes en la mano.

Sonreí de medio lado. Me agaché para quedar a su altura.

—Por supuesto, hijo —le respondí dulcemente acariciándole el rostro.

.

.

.

Faltaban quince minutos para la una de la tarde, cuando salimos con Dai hacia el estacionamiento.

Temari venía detrás de nosotros.

Ya cerca de mi vehículo, desactivé los seguros de las puertas.

—Shikamaru, toma la mochila de Dai —espetó, ella, captando mi atención. Volteé a verla—. Lleva una muda de ropa, en caso de emergencia; también lleva algunos juguetes.

Estiré mi brazo para tomar la mochila.

—¿En caso de emergencia? —inquirí curioso, al mismo tiempo que cogía el bolso.

—Es por si acaso se derrama bebida o jugo en la ropa —acotó mirándome fijamente.

Me sentí un tonto.

—Ahhh, okey —le respondí en mi tono habitual. Al parecer no sabía nada de niños.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia el vehículo, y abrí la puerta trasera.

—Papá, no hay silla —escuché a mi hijo quejarse, mientras miraba los asientos traseros. Definitivamente, no sabía nada de niños.

Me sobé la nuca.

—Voy a prestarte la silla de Dai —espetó, Temari, detrás de mí—, para que así vaya más seguro.

La vi caminar hacia el vehículo que estaba a unos metros del mío. Abrió la puerta trasera, y a los segundos, sacó «la famosa silla», cerrando a continuación la puerta.

Caminó hacia mí. De inmediato desvié la mirada hacia mi hijo.

—Sube la mochila al auto, Dai —le dije a éste, pasándole el bolso —, y espérame sentado ahí.

Él asintió con una sonrisa, y enseguida, se subió al auto.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Temari.

—Toma —acotó escuetamente, pasándome la silla. Yo al instante se la recibí.

—Gracias, Temari —le dije con una sonrisa sincera—, te prometo que mañana mismo compraré una.

Sonrió con sutileza.

—Es necesario que tengas una, Shikamaru —aseveró en su tono habitual, sin embargo, pude ver en sus hermosos ojos, un deje de tristeza. No podía estar equivocado, la conocía bastante bien—, ya que siempre vas a estar llevando al niño de un lado para otro.

El brillo de sus ojos perdió intensidad. Al instante, supe cuál era su pesar.

Respiré hondo.

—Temari, yo sé que esto no es lo habíamos soñado para un hijo nuestro —espeté con seriedad, mientras sus ojos aguamarina me miraban con detenimiento—. Se suponía que cuando tuviésemos un hijo, lo íbamos a criar juntos, pero las circunstancias de la vida no lo quisieron así —respiré hondo y luego proseguí. — Sin embargo, yo voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar siempre junto a él —aseveré con sinceridad, sin dejar de ver sus bellos ojos—, cada vez que me necesite estaré a su lado —me humedecí los labios para continuar —. Desde ayer que me enteré de su existencia, se ha convertido en mi prioridad, y te prometo que eso nunca va a cambiar, pase lo pase. No les voy a fallar, mujer… ni a ti ni a él.

Sus orbes se volvieron a iluminar, al mismo tiempo, que mis latidos se aceleraron.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —espetó con sinceridad, manteniéndome la mirada—. Tengo la certeza que será así.

No sé qué cosa estará pasando por su mente en este momento, pero mi cabeza, me decía que la abrazara y la besara.

Tragué saliva.

—Voy a colocar la silla para que nos podamos ir —espeté con seriedad, cambiando el tema de conversación. Giré mi cuerpo hacia el auto y me acerqué a éste. Me incliné sobre el asiento trasero y acomodé la silla, la aseguré.

—¿Me sento? —inquirió, Dai, captando mi atención.

Lo miré con cariño.

—No, hijo, deja que tu mamá revise que la silla esté bien puesta —espeté con parsimonia, mientras salía del auto. —Temari, ¿puedes chequear que esté bien asegurada la silla?

Volteé mi rostro hacia ella.

—Sí, enseguida la reviso —me respondió y avanzó hacia el auto. Hizo una inspección visual y manual. —Está bien asegurada.

Ella alzó la mirada y miró al niño.

—Dai, ahora puedes sentarte —acotó con suavidad, y éste de inmediato, la obedeció. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad. —Listo, ahora me despido —señaló con cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla—, nos estamos viendo en la tarde. Me llamas si necesitas algo.

Dai asintió con una sonrisa, y ella salió del vehículo.

—Temari, yo no tengo tu número en caso que Dai quiera llamarte —espeté de improviso.

Ella giró su rostro hacia mí.

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru, él se lo sabe —me respondió en su tono habitual—; préstale tu celular para que me llame.

Le hice caso. Desbloqueé mi móvil y se lo pasé a Dai para que marcara. Lo hizo de forma muy rápida.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

Esbocé una semi sonrisa.

—Hijo, tienes muy buena memoria.

Él me sonrió en respuesta, para luego bajar la mirada y llevarse la mano derecha hacia la nuca.

Me enterneció.

—Mejor vámonos, Dai, para que no nos atrasemos.

Cerré la puerta con suavidad. Giré hacia Temari.

—Te llamaré para confirmar la hora que lo traigo de vuelta —espeté en mi tono habitual, mirándola fijamente—. Si necesitas hablar con el niño, me puedes llamar, no hay problema.

—Está bien, nos vemos —acotó escuetamente.

—Nos vemos —le respondí de la misma forma, y me fui caminando hacia la puerta del conductor.

.

.

.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No, hijo, ya estamos llegando. ¿Estás nervioso?

Dai no respondió.

—Ese silencio me dice que sí —espeté con suavidad, mientras seguía conduciendo—. No te sientas nervioso, hijo, mis papás son muy agradables. Tu abuela es algo… problemática, así como tu mamá, pero en el fondo es una mujer cariñosa. En cambio mi papá, es como yo; sentirás como que estás conversando conmigo.

Me detuve enfrente de un portón. Giré el rostro para ver a mi hijo.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —inquirí con parsimonia.

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno, hijo!, porque ya llegamos —volteé hacia el frente y acerqué mi mano hasta la guantera—. Voy a buscar el control del portón y entramos.

.

.

.

 **POV general (narrador omnisciente).**

—¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa, Shikaku? —inquirió, Yoshino, parada en el medio de la sala.

—Nada, mujer, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —le respondió con parsimonia, girando el cuerpo hacia ella.

—Estás muy raro —aseveró, la pelinegra, escudriñándolo con la mirada—. Llevas más de diez minutos mirando por ese ventanal, en vez de estar sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico, esperando que Ryota te llame para que le abras el portón.

La mujer comenzó a avanzar hacia su marido, mientras éste sólo guardó sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, mujer, no me pasa nada—acotó cansinamente, el Nara mayor, cuando su mujer llegó a su lado. La tomó del brazo para devolverla al centro de la sala —, mejor vamos a sentarnos.

Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, pero el ruido de un motor hizo que la pelinegra se detuviera en seco.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?, ¿acaso Shikamaru viene con Ryota? —preguntó, la mujer, mirando inquiridoramente a su marido.

—¿Qué no te lo había dicho? —espeto, el moreno, disimulando su nerviosismo—, bah, que tonto fui, se me olvidó.

La mujer se soltó de su agarré, y puso sus brazos en forma de jarra.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando, Shikaku? —inquirió, ésta, con un deje de molestia, a su vez que fruncía el entrecejo.

—Nada, mujer, ¿por qué debería estar escondiéndote algo? —se defendió, el moreno, haciéndose el ofendido. No sabía hasta cuando tenía que seguir con ese circo, ya que Shikamaru, nunca le dijo dónde iba a ser develada la sorpresa, si a dentro o fuera de la casa. — _Mendokusai—pensó para sí._

—¡Sabes que, Shikaku! —espetó, la mujer, en un tono ligeramente alto—, no te creo ni una sola palabra.

Giró su cuerpo bruscamente, y en tres zancadas, ya estaba mirando a través del visillo del ventanal.

Shikaku resopló, el factor sorpresa era imposible aplicarlo en ella. Lentamente, se acercó hasta su mujer.

— _Que sea lo Kami, quiera —pensó para sí._

—¿Qué miras tanto, mujer? —inquirió cansinamente, el Nara, mirando por el ventanal—, sólo es el auto de Shikamaru. Mejor acerquémonos hasta la puerta para saludarlos.

La tomó del brazo y la jaló nuevamente.

—¡No me interrumpas, Shikaku! —lo regañó, Yoshino, zafándose de su agarre—, déjame seguir mirando.

Corrió ligeramente el visillo para ver mejor.

—Mujer, eso no se llama mirar, eso se llama espiar —espetó en su tono habitual, Shikaku, detrás de ésta—, pareces una bisagra ahí parada.

La reacción de la mujer no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ya cállate Shikaku! —lo volvió a reprender, pegándole un codazo que casi le sacó el aire.

Siguió mirando por el ventanal.

—Tsk, problemática —susurró, el hombre, sobándose el estómago.

—¿Por qué diablos Shikamaru se demora tanto en bajar?,¿qué tanto puede estar conversando con Ryota? —inquirió curiosa, la pelinegra, mirando a su marido. Éste no le respondió, la mujer se enfureció— ¡Respóndeme, Shikaku!

Lo miró con literalmente con vena hinchada.

—Mujer, tú misma dijiste que me quedara callado —se defendió, el Nara, con deje de ironía.

—¡Sólo habla cuando yo te pregunte, Shikaku! —lo regañó, su mujer, volteando enseguida hacia la ventana—. ¡Mira, Shikaku!, ahí bajó Shikamaru, pero… ¿pero por qué Ryota no bajó del vehículo?, ¿por qué diablos abrió la puerta trasera?, ¿quién viene sentado atrás?, ¿Shikaku, que sabes tú?

La mirada maligna de Yoshino, le heló la espina dorsal.

—Mujer, la verdad es que no tengo idea —acotó, el hombre, lo más sereno que pudo.

Ella frunció aún más el entrecejo.

—Me extraña que no sepas nada, Shikaku —espetó seriamente, la pelinegra, escudriñándolo con la mirada —, ya que tú fuiste el que me dio la noticia que teníamos visita —hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió —. Dime la verdad, Shikaku, **¿a quién trae a almorzar, Shikamaru?** —inquirió, Yoshino, alzando la voz.

El hombre respiró hondo.

—¡Ya cálmate, mujer! —exclamó con seriedad, el moreno, tratando de tomar el control de la situación. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

Ella miró de reojo hacia la ventana.

—¡Mira, ahí cerró la puerta! —exclamó con entusiasmo, ésta, volteando completamente hacia la ventana. A los segundos, su rostro se desencajó—. ¿Y ese niño, Shikaku?

El hombre se quedó en silencio, mientras vio avanzar a un niño junto a Shikamaru. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Por lo que veo, ese pequeño es un Nara —le respondió, Shikaku, con convicción.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Es hijo de Shikamaru, ¿cierto? —inquirió, la mujer, visiblemente afectada. Él se mantuvo en silencio — ¡Respóndeme, Shikaku!

Lo tomó por los brazos y lo zamarreó.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo le dije a Shikamaru que el factor sorpresa no iba a funcionar contigo —espetó con resignación, Shikaku—. Sí, mujer, es su hijo; es imposible seguir ocultándotelo.

—Pero… ¿pero desde cuándo lo sabes, Shikaku?, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? —inquirió, la pelinegra, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él le tomó la mano.

—Tranquila, mujer, me enteré hace poco —le respondió con serenidad.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Shikaku? —le volvió a reclamar—, acaso yo no tenía el derecho de saberlo.

—Mujer, me enteré hoy día en la mañana —acotó con calma, el moreno, limpiando con su otra mano, las lágrimas a su mujer.

—¡Queeeé! ¿Por qué Shikamaru nos lo ocultó algo tan importante?

El sonido del timbre los interrumpió, ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

—Él tampoco lo sabía, se enteró ayer —le explicó, Shikaku, a su esposa—. Ahora tranquilízate, mujer, para que no asustes al niño.

Yoshino asintió, y terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas. Lentamente se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

—No sé por qué no me lo contaron todo desde un principio —siguió reclamándole, Yoshino, mientras avanzaban.

—Ya te expliqué, mujer, Shikamaru quería darte una sorpresa —acotó, su marido, con parsimonia.

—¿Y por eso me hicieron cocinar para un ejército? —inquirió, la pelinegra, molesta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Su marido tragó saliva.

—Lo siento, mujer, fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente —se excusó con sinceridad, el mayor de los Nara.

—Ese error lo pagarás muy caro, Shikaku —sentenció, la mujer, gélidamente.

El hombre se detuvo en seco, ya que sintió un frío recorrer su espalda.

Yoshino abrió la puerta.

—Ma… mamá —espetó, Shikamaru, algo nervioso. Nunca esperó que ella abriera la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba su padre cuando él lo requería?

Ella lo miró de forma inquisidora.

—¿Acaso esperabas a tu padre? —le preguntó secamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El moreno tragó saliva.

—Pues… sí —titubeó apenas.

La morena no aguantó más.

—¡Lo sé todo, Shikamaru! —le reclamó molesta, la mujer, pero a los pocos segundos, cambió su semblante. Desvió su mirada hacia abajo como buscando algo —¿ahora dime dónde está mi nieto?

Al pelinegro le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

Suspiró.

—Ven acá, Dai, tu abuela ya nos descubrió —espetó, Shikamaru, resignado.

El niño asomó su cabecita detrás de una planta que estaba en un macetero a un costado de la puerta.

A Yoshino se le aceleró el corazón, el niño era la copia exacta de su hijo cuando éste era pequeño, sólo que el color y la forma de sus ojos era diferente.

—E _ste niño debe ser de Temari —pensó para sí, mientras lo observaba._

El niño avanzó tímidamente hasta donde estaba su padre. Le tomó el pantalón.

—Disculpa si no te lo dije antes, pero queríamos darte una sorpresa —acotó, Shikamaru, sacando a su madre de sus cavilaciones. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el moreno—. Mamá, él es Shikadai, mi hijo.

Ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero inhaló aire fuertemente para controlar su emoción.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el niño. Éste le sonrió con timidez.

—Hijo, ella es Yoshino, mi madre —espetó, Shikamaru, agachándose al lado de éste—, es decir, tu abuela. Ve a saludarla.

Al ver que el niño se le acercó, ella también se agachó.

—Hola mi niño, es un gusto conocerte —espetó con su voz compungida y sus ojos acuosos. Abrió sus brazos por inercia, y Dai de inmediato la abrazó.

A Shikamaru se le apretó el pecho al ver aquella escena. Sintió sus ojos arder, cuando de pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Era su padre.

—Tranquilo, hijo —susurró Shikaku, apretándole el hombro. Era el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento para no quebrarse.

Yoshino estrechó fuertemente al pequeño, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Tenía un nieto, y se sentía muy feliz por ello.

Sonrió.

—Eres un niño muy lindo, Shikadai —espetó entre gimoteos, la mujer, separándose levemente del pequeño para mirarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas—. ¿Tienes hambre?

El niño asintió con una sutil sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos almorzar, mi amor —acotó con su voz aún enrarecida, tomando al niño entre sus brazos. Se puso de pie —. Te aseguro que te gustará la comida que te preparó tu abuela Yoshino.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos contratiempos.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré :D**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo :D**


	12. En familia

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el capítulo doce de este long fic. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, Bebitapreciosa, Mel-Nara de Hatake, andreina. salomon, Roronoa Saki, Emiledrss y Marfer Hatake. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12.- En familia**

 **.**

Yoshino ingresó a la sala con su nieto entre sus brazos, ignorando tanto a su marido como a Shikamaru.

Ambos hombres la observaron pasar. Estaba realmente embelesada.

El mayor de ellos resopló.

—Esta mujer ya se adueñó del niño —espetó, el patriarca de la familia, a modo de queja, captando la atención de su hijo—, y ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de saludarlo. Pasó de largo como si yo hubiese estado pintado.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado.

—Papá, tú sabes cómo es mamá —le dijo, el moreno, en su tono parsimonioso—, siempre queda maravillada con todas las buenas noticias y las últimas novedades. Imagínate cómo debe sentirse ahora que ha descubierto que tiene un nieto, debe estar fascinada —hizo una pequeña pausa, al mismo tiempo que guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Prosiguió. —Lo siento viejo, pero desde hoy has quedado relegado a un segundo lugar, si es que no a un tercero.

Shikaku suspiró.

—Mejor entremos, Shikamaru —acotó, el mayor, resignado—, y vamos hacia el comedor, sino ella no recordará que nosotros también vamos a almorzar con ella.

Tanto padre e hijo ingresaron a la casa, cerrando este último la puerta. Se encaminaron con lentitud hacia el comedor, sin embargo, a medio camino, vieron que Yoshino salió velozmente de allí con dirección desconocida.

Ambos pelinegros se quedaron quietos y la miraron de reojo.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasó a esta mujer?—susurró con fastidio, Shikaku, más para sí que para Shikamaru, sin embargo su hijo lo escuchó.

—Seguramente fue a buscar algo importante —respondió cansinamente, éste, mirando a su padre. Ambos hombres se quedaron pensativos.

—Veamos qué pasó —espetó, el mayor, ingresando al comedor. Su hijo simplemente lo siguió.

Al ingresar vieron a Dai parado, cuchareando algo al lado de la mesa.

—Hijo, ¿dónde fue tu abuela? —inquirió curioso, el pelinegro, captando de inmediato la atención del niño. Éste tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

—A buscar un cojín —acotó, el ojiverde, echándose otra cucharada en la boca. Su padre observó cómo degustaba la comida, hasta que por fin se la tragó—. La mesa es alta.

Shikamaru le sonrió en respuesta, al parecer su hijo era como él, se tomaba su tiempo hasta para comer, pero entonces… ¿por qué esta mañana, se engulló tan rápido las galletas?, quizás sólo haya sido mera casualidad, o simplemente se las comió rápido porque eran sus galletas favoritas. Y pensar que en un principio, creyó que Dai había heredado el gen del hambre por parte de Kankuro.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta su pequeño, y se agachó, quedando casi a su misma altura.

—¿Qué estás comiendo, Dai? —preguntó con curiosidad, Shikamaru, mirando primero el pocillo que estaba sobre la mesa, para luego desviar su mirada y fijarla en el rostro de su hijo.

El niño siguió raspando lo último que le quedaba.

—Leche asada —le respondió con parsimonia, éste, echándose nuevamente la cuchara a la boca.

—¿Le dio postre antes que almorzara? —interrumpió, Shikaku, mirando curioso la escena.

Tanto Dai como Shikamaru miraron al mayor. El segundo suspiró.

—Sí, extrañamente así fue —contestó en su tono cansino, el pelinegro, colocándose inmediatamente de pie —. Definitivamente se ganó a mamá.

Ambos Naras mayores sonrieron de medio lado, sin embargo, a los segundos, Shikamaru recordó algo. Rápidamente, aclaró su garganta y desvió su mirada hacia su hijo.

—Dai —espetó con suavidad, Shikamaru, logrando que los ojos aguamarina de su hijo se fijaran en los suyos —, quiero presentarte a alguien.

El moreno se acercó al mayor, y puso su mano en el hombro de éste.

—Supongo que sabes quién es él, ¿o no, Dai? —inquirió, Shikamaru, mirando a su hijo con cariño.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

—El abuelo Shika… ¿Shikaku? —espetó, el pequeño, con algo de duda. Sus orbes aguamarina esperaban una confirmación por parte de su progenitor. Éste sonrió con sutileza.

—Sí, hijo, ese es su nombre —acotó dulcemente, el pelinegro—, ven a saludarlo.

El niño desvió su mirada al rostro del mayor, y lo miró detenidamente.

Sonrió.

—Es como papá, pero vejo —acotó con sinceridad, el pequeño, sin dejar de observarlo.

—Mayor, hijo, se dice mayor —le corrigió, el moreno, algo incómodo. Había olvidado que los Sabaku además de ser irónicos, no tenían filtro, sin embargo, el niño ni siquiera lo miró, siguió con los ojos clavados en el mayor.

—Déjalo, Shikamaru, él dice la verdad —espetó, Shikaku, en su tono habitual, sin dejar de observar a su nieto—, yo ya estoy viejo en comparación con ustedes.

El mayor tuvo que admitir que el pequeño no sólo había heredado el color y la forma de los ojos de Temari, sino que también la seguridad que ella tenía al mirar.

—Así que tú eres Shikadai, mi nieto —aseveró amistosamente, Shikaku, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Pronunciar aquellas palabras provocó cierta emoción en su interior. Estaba conversando con el hijo de su querido Shikamaru, un pequeño que hasta ayer no existía en su vida, pero que desde hoy, se había instalado en su corazón para quedarse.

El niño sonrió sutilmente, para luego asentir con cabeza.

El hombre al ver la respuesta del pequeño, se acuclilló para apreciarlo mejor. Se parecía tanto a su hijo cuando éste era pequeño, aunque los ojos de su nieto destacaban mucho más.

—¿Le darías un abrazo a este viejo? —le preguntó, el mayor, dulcemente.

El niño no se hizo de rogar, y se le acercó enseguida. Shikaku extendió sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él.

Lo estrechó con cariño.

Por fin Shikamaru le había regalado la dicha de tener un nieto, y se sentía muy feliz por ello.

El mayor soltó un poco el abrazo para mirar el rostro del niño.

—Sabes, Shikadai —espetó, el patriarca de la familia, captando la atención del pequeño—, me recuerdas mucho a Shikamaru cuando él tenía tu edad, aunque él no era tan lindo como tú. De seguro eso lo heredaste de tu mamá.

Dai bajó la mirada avergonzado, definitivamente escuchar cumplidos no era lo suyo.

—Te recuerdo papá que soy una fiel copia tuya —acotó con fastidio, Shikamaru, interrumpiendo el momento.

Shikaku tomó firme a su nieto entre sus brazos, y se puso de pie. Giró en dirección a Shikamaru.

—Por eso mismo lo digo, hijo —confirmó sus dichos, el mayor, con una semi sonrisa—, lo guapo lo heredó de su madre.

Shikamaru bufó en respuesta, pero luego sonrió.

Al instante, se escucharon unos pasos acercarse. Ambos hombre dirigieron su mirada a la entrada.

—Mi niño, mira lo que te traje —espetó dulcemente, Yoshino, con un gran sonrisa y un enorme cojín en la mano—. Ahora podrás sentarte sin problemas.

El pequeño la miró con una sonrisa.

—Te demoraste mucho, mujer —la interrumpió, su marido, con su típico tono cansino —, el niño ya terminó de comer.

La mujer lo miró furiosa.

—¡Ya cállate, Shikaku, no estoy hablando contigo! —lo reprendió, la morena, con su típica voz de mando, pero a los segundos recordó que su nieto la estaba mirando. Trató de controlarse—, pero si quieres saber, fui a buscar un cojín con bastante relleno para que mi nieto pueda alcanzar bien la mesa a la hora del almuerzo.

El Nara mayor sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y para matar el tiempo de espera, le diste una porción de postre? —inquirió, Shikaku, mosqueándola.

Shikamaru suspiró. No entendía el actuar de su padre, prácticamente le gustaba ir a la guerra sin espada ni escudo. Seguramente ese era secreto del por qué el matrimonio de sus padres se mantenía tan estable.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso, Shikaku? —contrapreguntó, la mujer, con seriedad y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No, mujer, sólo que es muy raro verte quebrantar las reglas —le respondió, su marido, con parsimonia, acomodando al niño hacia el otro brazo.

—Tengan por seguro, que con ustedes nunca lo haré —sentenció, Yoshino, con convicción, mirando tanto a su hijo como a marido—, primero deberán comerse toda la comida —hizo una pausa y alzó la voz **—¡Y cuando digo toda la comida, me refiero por lo menos a tres raciones el día de hoy!**

Shikaku bufó y negó con la cabeza.

Shikamaru respiró hondo.

—Pero mamá, yo no te he dicho ni una sólo palabra —se defendió, el moreno, ya que el veredicto de su madre lo había involucrado de cierto modo—, yo no sé por qué ustedes les gusta meterme en sus peleas. Mendokusai.

El moreno cerró los ojos.

—No te hagas el tonto, Shikamaru —replicó de inmediato, Yoshino, reflejando la molestia en su voz. Éste en un segundo abrió los ojos—, la idea de omitirme información fue tuya.

La mujer lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

El moreno sólo resopló.

—Te lo dije, Shikamaru, mas tú no me hiciste caso —le recalcó cansinamente, Shikaku, haciéndolo sentir peor. El pelinegro ya no sabía si su padre estaba de su parte o no—. Ahora no nos queda más que «ponerle el pecho a las balas».

Dai los miraba divertido, giraba su cabecita hacia quien tomaba la palabra, tal como un espectador sigue a la pelota en un partido de tenis.

—Dirás mejor, «ponerle el estómago al almuerzo» —se quejó, Shikamaru, con fastidio.

—¡Ya dejen de discutir y vayan a lavarse las manos! —alzó la voz, Yoshino, con los brazos en forma de jarra, dando por zanjada la discusión. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió—. ¡Qué esperan par de vagos para mover el trasero!, no ven que tengo la mesa puesta y sólo me falta servir.

El pequeño no aguantó la risa, captando de inmediato la atención de los mayores.

—Abue Yoshi… abue yoshi es muy pobemática —espetó entre carcajadas, el pequeño, para luego taparse la boca con las manos.

Esa intervención fue fatal.

La morena digirió la mirada hacia su hijo. Éste sólo tragó saliva.

—¿Qué mentiras le estuviste contando al niño, Shikamaru? —inquirió, la mujer, con el rostro visiblemente molesto.

El pelinegro sudó frío.

—Mamá, yo no le he dicho nada de ti a Dai —le respondió con seriedad, Shikamaru, sabiendo muy bien que su respuesta era una gran mentira. Había hablado con su hijo sobre su madre, pero no le había contado ninguna falacia, sólo le había dicho la santa verdad: que su madre era una problemática.

Ante respuesta del moreno, la mujer suavizó el rostro, para luego mirar a su nieto.

Respiró hondo.

—Dai, ¿es verdad lo que dice tu papá? —inquirió, la morena, normalizando su voz. Habló lo más serena que pudo con el fin de no asustar al niño.

El ojiverde desvió la mirada algo complicado. Sabía muy bien que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero también sabía que podía arreglarlo. Miró de reojo a su padre, el cual estaba entre asustado y expectante. Decidió proceder. Volvió a enfocar su mirada aguamarina en los ojos de aquella problemática mujer.

—Ya mujer, deja en paz al niño —intervino con su voz cansina, Shikaku, tratando de bajar la tensión, sin embargo, no lo logró.

—Sí… —espetó, el pequeño, de repente, captando la atención de todos. Sintió un poco de vergüenza al sentir las miradas sobre él, pero pese a eso, pudo proseguir—, papá… dice a mamá, pobemática; tú no

A Shikamaru le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Estás conforme, mujer, el niño sólo hizo una comparación —acotó, el patriarca de la familia, mirando fijamente a su esposa. Enseguida, desvió la mirada a su nieto —Dai, ¿vamos a lavarnos las manos?

El pequeño miró a su abuelo como una tabla de salvación, necesitaba salir pronto de ahí para respirar nuevos aires, luego de haberle mentido a su abuela.

Le asintió inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

A los pocos segundos, tanto abuelo como nieto abandonaron el comedor, sólo quedaron Yoshino y Shikamaru.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—Mamá, por favor, trata de no volver a poner a Dai entre la espada y la pared —espetó calmadamente, el moreno, intentando que su madre no se molestara con sus palabras—. Fue un momento muy problemático, y no quiero volver a asustarlo.

Su madre lo miró con detención.

—Sabes, Shikamaru —acotó, la pelinegra, pensativa —pese a que con su vocecita y su rostro me dijo una cosa, algo en mi interior me dice que me mintió.

El moreno se mantuvo serio, tenía que continuar con la mentira hasta al final si quería salvar su trasero.

—Ayyy mamá, son ideas tuyas —le dijo con parsimonia, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida—. Mejor me voy a lavar las manos.

La mujer al verse sola, volvió a analizar la situación.

— _Nara Shikamaru, estoy casi ciento por ciento segura que tu hijo te solapó._

.

.

.

Luego de ese pequeño impasse, la familia Nara almorzó en paz y armonía. Era extraño tener a un niño sentado junto a ellos, pero era realmente hermoso saber que era parte de ellos. Se sentían felices.

Shikadai, por su parte, se sintió acogido por su nueva familia. No le costó relacionarse con sus abuelos, ya que sólo eran una versión más mayor que sus padres. Shikaku era mucho más relajado que su papá, en cambio, Yoshino podía llegar a ser mucho más intimidante que su mamá, aunque quizás no, todo iba a depender de la situación. Lo que si podía asegurar, es que ambas mujeres eran unas problemáticas.

Yoshino quedó maravillada con su nieto. Pese a que éste todavía no cumplía los cuatro años, era un niño muy bien educado. Sabía tomar muy bien los cubiertos, y no hablaba con la boca llena; tampoco era mañoso, y se comportaba muy bien en la mesa.

—Dai, ¿quieres más de postre? —inquirió dulcemente, la morena, al ver que éste ya había acabado su segunda porción. Le había llevado tres porciones por si se quería repetir.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—No, toy lleno. Gacias —le respondió apenas, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

A Yoshino, cada sonrisa que le regalaba su nieto, le alegraba el corazón. Podía estar mirándolo todo el día, y seguro que no se aburriría. Era un niño tan hermoso, según ella, que podría jurar que no existía ningún otro niño más bello que él en la tierra. Sin duda eso era amor de abuela.

—Abue Yoshi —espetó, el pequeño, captando de inmediato la atención de la morena que lo miraba embelesada—, mi papá y el abuelo tambén tan llenos, ¿peden dejar la comida?

La morena lo miró con cariño.

—Mi niño hermoso, ese par me hizo cocinar demás —le respondió dulcemente—, por eso los tengo castigado comiendo su tercera porción de comida.

—Pero no peden comer, tenen sueño —insistió, el pequeño, mirándola de forma suplicante.

La mujer se conmovió. El poder de convencimiento que tenía ese par de ojos era impresionante.

Le tomó la mano.

—Está bien, corazón —acotó melosamente, Yoshino, regalándole una sonrisa —, sólo porque tú me lo pides, les levantaré el castigo.

La mujer no alcanzó a desviar la mirada cuando empezó a hablar.

—¡Escu…

—Shhhhh….—la interrumpió, su nieto, tomándole el brazo. Ésta enseguida desvió la mirada hacia él—, ya se durmeron.

La morena abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante al escuchar aquellas palabras, y giró de inmediato su rostro para comprobar si lo que decía aquel pequeñín era cierto.

Bufó al ver la escena.

En serio se habían dormido sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Debieron haberla visto muy entusiasmada con Dai, que les importó un pepino dormirse en plena mesa.

Negó con el rostro.

—Ya se las verán conmigo ese par de vagos —susurró para sí, Yoshino, resignada. No valía la pena arruinar ese lindo almuerzo discutiendo con ese par. Otro día arreglarían cuentas.

Sus orbes oscuros nuevamente volvieron a enfocarse en los ojos aguamarina de Dai.

—Hijito, ¿me ayudas a llevar las cosas a la cocina para lavarlas? —acotó en voz baja, la mujer, con el fin de no despertar a los vagos que tenía en enfrente.

El niño asintió con una bella sonrisa.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro, de verdad ese pequeño iba hacer y deshacer con ella. Estaba feliz de saberse abuela.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a recoger las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

La tarde iba avanzando con lentitud. Shikadai luego de haber ayudado a su abuela a llevar los platos a la cocina, se vio en la obligación de despertar a su abuelo y a Shikamaru. Tenía el instinto de sobrevivencia muy desarrollado, ya que también vivía junto a una problemática.

—Papá… papá, desperta —espetó en voz baja, el ojiverde, zarandeando el brazo del mayor.

El moreno se sobresaltó, rápidamente abrió los ojos y miró la mesa. Estaba vacía. Al instante, desvió la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

—Dai, ¿dónde está tu abuela? —inquirió con un deje de preocupación, Shikamaru. Tenía que desaparecer de ahí antes que su madre reapareciera. Era su instinto de sobrevivencia.

—Lavando los vasos —le respondió, el pequeño, con complicidad.

El pelinegro de inmediato se puso de pie, y acomodó la silla.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó, Shikamaru a Dai, mirándolo con cariño.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos al patio para que lo conozcas— espetó con su voz más calmada, el moreno—. Es bastante grande. Tiene un bonito jardín, además de una gran arboleda.

Shikamaru avanzó hacia la otra silla y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

—Papá, despierta —susurró, el pelinegro, moviéndole el hombro.

Shikaku bostezó.

—¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? —inquirió, éste, como si nada.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y enfocó la vista en la mesa. Recordó todo.

—Pasa que nos dormimos —dijo Shikamaru, volviéndose hacia Dai, y tomándole la mano—. Mejor síguenos si no quieres que mi mamá se desquite contigo.

El mayor inmediatamente se paró, ni tonto se iba a quedar allí esperando a que su mujer se desquitara con él.

.

.

.

El resto de tarde, Dai se la pasó disfrutando con su nueva familia. Se rió de las todas las anécdotas que Yoshino contó sobre su padre y Shikaku. Supuso que era una forma de vengarse de ellos. Su madre era igual, siempre hacia eso con su tío Kankuro.

Extrañamente, el niño no tuvo sueño. Estaba maravillado con ese gran patio, ya que tenía un enorme césped, donde podía revolcarse como él quisiese.

Shikamaru aprovechó el gusto de su hijo por el pasto, y le enseñó que acostado en esa gran alfombra verde, podía apreciar mejor las nubes. El niño en un principio lo miró extrañado, ya que él nunca había mirado las nubes con detención, sin embargo, le encontró toda la razón. Era relajante verlas surcar por el cielo.

En el otro extremo del jardín, Yoshino miraba feliz esa linda escena, pero sabía que la visita de su nieto, en un par de horas más, se iba acabar.

Suspiró.

—Shikaku, ¿cuándo volverá el niño a la casa? —inquirió, la morena, con un deje melancolía.

Su marido que estaba a su lado, volteó su rostro para verla.

—Esperemos que este fin de semana —acotó cansinamente, el hombre, mirándola con detención. —Yo creo que ese tema, Shikamaru, ni siquiera lo ha conversado con Temari —se quedó pensativo y luego prosiguió— ¿Te había dicho que ella era la madre de Dai?, ¿o no?

—No, como siempre me diste la información a medias —se quejó, la mujer, con deje de molestia —, pero ya lo había sacado por deducción —sonrió con sutileza y continuó —. Tiene los mismos ojos de ella, al igual que algunos gestos al reírse o al mirar —su semblante volvió a tornarse serio. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Shikaku?, ¿por qué ella se fue de konoha hace más de cuatro años?

La morena lo miró con detenimiento.

—No sé los detalles, mujer —espetó, el hombre, con parsimonia—. Lo único que me contó Shikamaru, fue que ella se marchó de Konoha porque quería protegerlo. Que se vio obligada hacerlo, debido a unas amenazas que en ese momento estaban afectando a su familia.

La mirada de Yoshino se tornó triste.

—Pero ahora que Temari regresó a Konoha, junto a mi nieto, Shikamaru está casado —aseveró muy a su pesar, ésta, esperando la respuesta de su marido.

—Ella también lo está, mujer —acotó, Shikaku, con un deje de seriedad.

La mujer lo miró fijamente. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que éste le ocultaba algo.

—Por la forma que me miras, Shikaku, creo que está casada con alguien que conocemos bien —espetó, la mujer, sin rodeos.

El hombre resopló.

—Sí, mujer, está casada con Itachi Uchiha.

La mujer suspiró.

—Itachi siempre ha sido un gran muchacho, no puedo decir nada en contra de él —afirmó con resignación, la mujer. Se humedeció los labios y cambió de tema—Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se tomó la noticia, Tayuya?

—No lo sé, mujer, Shikamaru no me dijo nada al respecto —respondió, Shikaku, franqueza.

Yoshino cambió su semblante a uno serio.

—Espero que no se ponga celosa del niño —espetó con seriedad, la mujer, mirando fijamente a su marido—, si no ese matrimonio va a comenzar a tambalear.

Shikaku analizó sus palabras.

—¿Tú crees que pueda pasar eso? —inquirió, éste, con un deje interés.

—Yo pienso que sí —aseveró con convicción, la morena—. Tayuya siempre le ha gustado tener toda la atención de Shikamaru. Si hasta cuando viene para acá no se despega de él —frunció la boca, y prosiguió—. No sé cómo lo va hacer ahora que existe Dai. ¿Querrá compartir con él? Yo creo que Shikamaru va querer que ella se involucre con el niño, pero… ¿pero si ella no quiere?

—No creo que Tayuya tire su matrimonio por la borda —afirmó, el hombre, sabiendo que la pelirroja, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta—. Yo creo que ella tratará de adaptarse a la situación.

—¿Pero si no lo logra? —inquirió, Yoshino, con demasiado interés.

Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban fijamente.

—Seguro va a arder Troya —contestó, Shikaku, con seriedad —, pero no lo adelantemos a los hechos, mujer.

El hombre la miró reprobatoriamente.

Yoshino resopló.

—Está bien, Shikaku, cambiemos de tema, o mejor dicho de persona —espetó con seriedad, la mujer, sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Qué te dijo Shikamaru sobre Temari? Ahora que sabe la verdadera razón por la que ella se fue, me imagino que la mira de otra forma.

El mayor de los Nara agudizó la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente, mujer? —inquirió, éste, con falsa curiosidad.

La morena arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué acaso no es obvio, Shikaku? —contrapreguntó, Yoshino, con un deje de molestia—, quiero saber si todavía la ama.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

—Se nota a leguas que Temari era la mujer que querías como nuera.

—Pues sí, no te lo puedo negar —espetó, la morena, con convicción—, esa era la mujer que quería para mi hijo —hizo una pausa, y enseguida arrugó más el ceño —, pero no me cambies el tema, Shikaku, y responde mi pregunta.

El hombre suspiró.

—Está bien... ¿cuál era la pregunta? —inquirió, éste, en su tono habitual, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberla hecho. Su mujer lo miraba furiosa—. Ahhh, ya me acordé. Por lo que pude observar, creo que él sigue enamorado de ella, aunque cuando se lo pregunté, él me dijo que estaba confundido.

La mujer al escuchar esas palabras suavizó su semblante.

—¿Y qué más te dijo? —preguntó, Yoshino, con la mirada expectante sobre su marido.

—Pues nada más, el tema de conversión era el niño, así que no seguí indagando —respondió, Shikaku, con seriedad.

La morena se quedó pensativa.

—Necesito recuperar la amistad de Temari —pensó en voz alta la mujer, captando la atención de su marido—. Ella es la madre de mi nieto, por eso necesito restablecer ese lazo. Así más adelante, ella podría venir a visitarme, o yo podría ir a verla, tal como lo hacíamos antes.

El mayor de los Nara enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es la idea, mujer?, ¿saber cómo le va en matrimonio con Uchiha? —inquirió, Shikaku, mirándola detenidamente.

—Por algún lado debo empezar —espetó, la mujer, con sinceridad.

El hombre negó con el cabeza.

—Tú nunca cambiarás, mujer —acotó, Shikaku, resignado, tomando a Yoshino del brazo—. Mejor vamos donde están esos dos. Hace rato que están mirando las nubes y no quiero que ninguno de los dos se duerma —comenzaron a avanzar por el césped—. Aprovechemos el resto de tarde, para disfrutar en familia.

.

CONTINUARA…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos contratiempos.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré :D**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un gran abrazo :D**


	13. Develando mis emociones

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el capítulo trece de este long fic. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Bebitapreciosa, Cielfairy, ANABELITA N, Roronoa Saki, Marfer Hatake y Ara OrtegaS92. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13.- Develando mis emociones.**

 **.**

Faltaba pocos minutos para seis de la tarde cuando decidí llamar a Temari. No había sido necesario llamarla antes, ya que Dai se sintió muy a gusto con nosotros.

Se sintió en familia.

Disfrutó del enorme patio trasero, como también del gran jardín de mamá; jugó y se revolcó en el césped, como también en el piso de la sala de estar. Al final, Dai terminó sucio igual que un marrano.

Ahora entendía por qué Temari le había echado una muda de ropa en la mochila. Era impredecible saber si Dai se mantendría limpio o no, ya sólo era un niño.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y le marqué.

Salí con calma de la cocina y avancé hasta la sala de estar. A los pocos segundos, me contestó.

—Aló.

Escuchar su voz por medio del celular, me hizo sentir cierto deje de nostalgia. Tantas cosas que hablamos, y nos dijimos en el pasado a través de este medio, y hoy, este medio sólo cumplía con su función principal.

Comunicar.

—Hola Temari, soy Shikamaru —me identifiqué en el caso que no hubiese guardado mi número. Aunque conociéndola bien, sé que lo hizo apenas salí de su casa. Acostumbra a registrar inmediatamente los números importantes, y aunque suene presuntuoso, sé que guardó el mío, ya que yo soy el padre de su hijo.

—Hola, ¿cómo está Dai? —me saludó de forma escueta, preguntándome enseguida por el niño.

Sus palabras volvieron a reafirmar mi anterior pensamiento. Si estábamos hablando a través de este medio, era sólo porque había algo que comunicar

Algo relacionado con nuestro hijo.

—Dai, está bien —le respondí de forma cansina—; en este momento está junto a mi mamá en la cocina —hice una pausa y proseguí—. Sabes, te llamaba para avisarte que iré a dejar al niño dentro de una hora más.

—¿Pensé que Dai cenaría como ustedes? —inquirió extrañada.

—No, es preferible que hoy no cene con nosotros —espeté con convicción, guardando mi mano libre en el bolsillo—. Mi madre está encantada con él, y no querrá que me lo lleve después. La conozco muy bien, así que prefiero evitar ese conflicto. Sería algo muy problemático.

—Está bien, entonces los espero dentro una hora más —acotó con firmeza, dando por finalizada la conversación, o al menos eso fue lo que percibí.

Una sensación extraña me embargó.

—Okey, nos vemos —me despedí, y luego corté la llamada. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y suspiré.

—Ayyy mujer, tratar contigo siempre será problemático —susurré para sí, cerrando los ojos.

Me quedé pensativo.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello, Shikamaru, ya que esto es sólo el comienzo.

Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones, e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

Giré el rostro hacia mi interlocutor.

—Papá, ¿me escuchaste? —inquirí mirándolo con interés.

Éste asintió, y se acercó hasta mí.

—Sí, pero más que escucharte, te observé —espetó en un tono serio.

Su mirada cansina se fijó en la mía.

—Me vi muy patético, ¿cierto? —le pregunté algo avergonzado.

Éste me sonrió con empatía.

—Shikamaru, te voy a dar un consejo —la serenidad de su voz, captó completamente mi atención —. Si tienes que hablar con Temari, preocúpate de no tener a nadie cerca. Mira que si en mi lugar hubiese estado Tayuya, seguramente ya no estarías tres metros bajo tierra.

Sus palabras de cierto modo confirmaron mis dichos. Tendría que aprender a disimular mis emociones.

—Gracias papá, lo tendré en consideración —acoté con sinceridad.

—Mejor regresemos a la cocina, Shikamaru —espetó, mi padre, con parsimonia, colocando su mano diestra sobre mi hombro —, mira que tu madre terminará enfermando al niño con tanto postre que le está dando.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

Al parecer mi viejo todavía no asumía que había quedado relegado a un tercer lugar.

—Está bien, papá, vamos a detener a esa problemática.

.

.

.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete de la tarde, y todos ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento.

Era la hora de ir a dejar a Dai.

—Adiós, mi niño bello —espetó, mi madre, acongojada—, espero tenerte pronto de vuelta.

Lo volvió abrazar fuertemente, era la quinta vez que lo hacía.

—Ya mujer, no exageres —acotó, mi padre, en su tono cansino, captando de inmediato la atención de mi madre—, el niño sólo se va a su casa, la cual está a menos de veinte minutos de acá.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

—¡No seas insensible, Shikaku! —lo reprendió sin dejar de abrazar a mi hijo—, tú no sabes lo que una madre siente cuando le quitan a su retoño.

Cortó lentamente el abrazo, y le acarició dulcemente rostro.

Lo miró con cariño.

Mi pequeño le sonrió.

—Te recuerdo mujer, que Dai es tu nieto, no tu hijo —espetó con seriedad, mi padre, tratando de hacerla entender.

Suspiré.

Lo que intentaba mi viejo era imposible.

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos.

—Para el caso da lo mismo, Shikaku —le rebatió, mi madre, abrazando de nuevo a Dai—, ya lo siento como mío.

Mi padre negó con el rostro.

Al ver que esa discusión no iba a terminar pronto, decidí intervenir.

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Mamá, tranquilízate —le dije con serenidad. Ella de inmediato giró el rostro hacia mí —, hablaré con Temari para ver si puedo traer a Dai el sábado.

Mi madre me sonrió complacida.

—¡No pedo, el sábado! —exclamó de pronto, Dai, haciendo que mi madre cortara repentinamente el abrazo.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no puedes, mi niño? —inquirió, ella, con curiosidad.

Sus ojos lo miraban expectante.

—Es el cumpeaño de Nojin —le respondió, Dai, con naturalidad.

Mi madre abrió los ojos como plato, cabe decir que yo también me sorprendí. No podían existir dos Inojin de cumpleaños el mismo día.

Sería demasiada coincidencia.

—Mi niño, ¿tú conoces a Inojin Yamanaka? —preguntó, mi madre, con interés.

Dai sonrió, y enseguida asintió.

Yo no lo podía creer.

—¿De dónde lo conoces, mi amor? —inquirió, mamá, con suavidad. Sabía que si quería respuestas, no debía asustar a Dai.

—Del jardín.

Mi madre sonrió sorprendida.

—¿Y él te invitó a su cumpleaños? —inquirió nuevamente.

Yo resoplé.

—Mamá, por favor, no lo atosigues con preguntas —intervine con el fin de que terminara el interrogatorio.

Ella me miró molesta y de inmediato se puso de pie

Tragué saliva, supuse que me regañaría, sin embargo, en vez de escuchar su reclamo, escuché la vocecita de Dai.

—No fe Nojin, fe la tía… la tía...

—Ino —completé la frase.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, la tía Ino dijo que fera. A mamá pasó una… una invitación.

Estaba más que confirmado que estábamos hablando del mismo Inojin.

—Al parecer, Ino se enteró de la existencia de Dai antes que todos nosotros —intervino, mi padre, al ver que mi madre y yo nos quedamos callados.

Volteé mi rostro hacia él.

—Todo indica que fue así —concluí confirmado sus palabras.

Me quedé pensativo.

—¡Esa Ino me tendrá que escuchar! —exclamó, mi madre, en un tono molesto—, no debió habernos omitido esa información.

Resoplé, giré mi rostro hacia ella.

—Mamá, Ino debió haberse enterado sólo unos días antes que yo, debió haber sido entre lunes y martes —acoté en su defensa. La conocía muy bien, era imposible que se hubiese mantenido callada por tanto tiempo, menos ocultando un secreto tan significativo—. Ella el lunes fue a mi oficina a dejarme la invitación.

—¿Te invitó? —inquirió, mi pequeño, entre risas. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él —, pero si no eres niño.

Sonreí al escuchar aquella aseveración, lentamente me acerqué hasta él.

Me agaché y lo miré con dulzura.

—Dai, Ino para el cumpleaños de su hijo, siempre invita a todos sus amigos —le expliqué con suavidad, mientras él me seguía sonriendo—, y yo soy su mejor amigo, somos como hermanos, por eso ella me invitó. Incluso invitó a tus abuelos, porque ella los siente como parte de su familia.

—Entonces el problema está solucionado —acotó, mi madre, feliz.

Yo simplemente negué con el rostro. Sus cambios de humor eran demasiado rápidos.

—Nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Inojin, mi amor —espetó mi madre dirigiéndose a mi hijo.

Shikadai alzó la mirada y asintió.

—Dai, mejor subamos al auto —espeté cansinamente, colocándome de pie —, se nos está haciendo tarde, y tu madre se puede molestar.

Mi hijo sonrió, pero en vez de ir hacia el auto, avanzó hasta donde estaba mi padre.

—Al fin me puedo despedir de ti —acotó, mi viejo, con una semi sonrisa. Lentamente se agachó y lo abrazó—, a tu abuela siempre le gusta quedarse con la mejor parte, por eso me deja al final.

Para mala suerte de mi padre, ésta lo escuchó.

—¡Ya deja de quejarte, Shikaku! —exclamó, mi madre, a modo de defensa—. No es mi culpa que seas tan lento.

Yo simplemente suspiré, volvían a discutir otra vez.

—No me estoy quejando, mujer —espetó, mi viejo, bajando el perfil al asunto. Con calma, se puso de pie —, lo que dije sólo fue un mero pensamiento

—¿Un pensamiento? —inquirió, mi madre, con ironía —, sí, claro… y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

Al ver que esta batalla verbal recién comenzaba, decidí escapar. Disimuladamente tomé la mano de Dai, y lo llevé hasta el auto.

—Ayyy, mujer, tú nunca dejarás de ser problemática —escuché a mi padre quejarse, mientras yo ya terminaba de colocarle el cinturón a Dai.

Cerré la puerta trasera.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —espeté a modo de despedida—, no tengo tiempo de seguir escuchado sus absurdas discusiones —abrí la puerta y subí —. Gracias por todo, viejos, nos estamos viendo.

Cerré la puerta con prontitud, encendí el motor y retrocedí.

Mientras retrocedía, pude observar a mi madre que me miraba furiosa y que algo me decía.

No entendí, sonreí aliviado.

Definitivamente para algunas cosas, seguía siendo un cobarde.

.

.

.

A pocas cuadras de la mansión Uchiha, marqué el número de Temari.

Seguí conduciendo.

Tenía mi celular en modo manos libres, así que no había problema. Esperé a que me respondiera.

—Shikamaru.

Escucharla pronunciar mi nombre, alteró los latidos de mi corazón.

Mendokusai.

Fue algo que no pude controlar.

—Hola, estoy a tres minutos de llegar —le dije con prontitud. No quise decir nada más.

—Okey, abriré el portón —acotó de forma escueta, y enseguida me cortó.

Me detuve en el semáforo.

Suspiré.

—Ayyy, mujer, qué complejo es interactuar contigo —espeté para sí, mientras esperaba que cambiase la luz del semáforo.

.

.

.

Una vez que aparqué en el estacionamiento, volteé mi rostro hacia el asiento trasero. No me sorprendí.

Mi hijo estaba profundamente dormido.

Por inercia, sonreí. Seguro habían sido muchas emociones para un día, sin olvidar, que no había dormido su siesta.

Me bajé con prontitud del auto, y abrí la puerta trasera.

Pude sentir su mirada aguamarina sobre mí.

Respiré hondo.

Alcé el rostro, y de inmediato, me topé con sus bellos ojos.

—Dai se quedó dormido —espeté de sopetón.

Sonrió con sutileza.

—No te preocupes, es normal —acotó en su tono habitual.

Yo asentí, y terminé de abrir complementamente la puerta.

Me incliné sobre su silla, desabroché el cinturón y lentamente lo tomé.

Lo apegué a mí.

Salí sin prisa del auto, y cerré la puerta. Caminé hasta donde estaba ella.

Mientras avanzaba pude observarlo dormir, parecía un verdadero angelito.

Sonreí feliz.

Volví alzar mi rostro y me detuve enfrente de ella.

—¿Cómo se portó? —inquirió mirándome fijamente.

Al instante, sonreí.

—Muy bien, mis padres quedaron fascinados con él, sobre todo mamá —le respondí cansinamente, bajando la mirada hacia el niño.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos —espetó con sinceridad—, al igual que por Dai.

Alcé la mirada y la fijé en su rostro.

Se veía muy bella bajó la luz artificial que alumbraba el estacionamiento.

—Sabes, ahora que pude estar más tiempo con él, me pude fijar que es un cincuenta por ciento Nara, y un cincuenta por ciento, Sabaku —acoté con orgullo, ya que para mí era mezcla perfecta—. Es sorprendente ver que tiene cosas tanto mías como tuyas, al igual que de tus hermanos.

Ella sonrió ante mis dichos.

—Es tímido y vergonzoso en un comienzo, pero luego se suelta, y termina siendo demasiado jovial. Eso último, seguro lo heredó de Kankuro.

Hizo una mueca graciosa con la boca.

Sonreí.

—Creo que eso fue lo mi madre más amo —espeté con convicción.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que recordé uno de los últimos episodios que se produjo en la casa de mis viejos.

Me humedecí los labios.

—Me enteré que Dai va ir al cumpleaños de Inojin —acoté en mi tono habitual, notando como su semblante cambiaba a uno de sorpresa.

—Ahhh…sí, le dije a Ino que lo llevaría —me respondió rápidamente como queriendo salir del paso.

—Debo reconocer que me sorprendió saber que se conocían —continué calmadamente, sin dejar de analizarla—, aunque después Dai me explicó que lo conocía del jardín.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo me encontré con Ino este lunes en el jardín —acotó resignada, mientras yo la miraba con detención—. Fue algo sorpresivo e incómodo, pero gracias a eso, tuve el valor para contactarte. No pude hacerlo personalmente, la verdad es que no me atreví. Por eso terminé por confiarle mi secreto a Naruto, y él después te contactó. Bueno, el resto de la historia tú ya la conoces.

Sonreí con sutileza.

—Confiaste en dos personas que hace años atrás jamás hubiese confiado, debido a la fama que tenían de «boca floja».

Ella me sonrió de vuelta y achicó los ojos.

—Tienes razón, Shikamaru —espetó con sinceridad—, pero algo en mi corazón me indicó que podía confiar en ellos. Ino y Naruto, te quieren mucho, por eso no iban a permitir que malinterpretarás las cosas. Ellos iban a preferir que yo primero hablase contigo, debido a la envergadura de la noticia.

—Bueno, si se enteraron primero que yo de la existía de Dai, eso ahora es sólo un detalle —acoté con la misma franqueza que ella—. Gracias por decirme la verdad, Temari.

La miré con cariño.

—Era algo que te debía hace años, Shikamaru.

Me miró como pidiéndome perdón por sus errores.

—Olvida eso, mujer —espeté con empatía —, lo importante es que Dai ya está conmigo.

Por inercia bajé la mirada, y le acaricié su pequeño rostro.

Besé su mejilla.

—Tómalo y llévalo a dormir —acoté suavemente, acercando el niño a Temari. Ella de inmediato lo tomó y lo acomodó entre sus brazos.

—Tengo que devolverte la silla y la mochila —recordé en voz alta, y enseguida fui a sacar dichas cosas del vehículo.

A los pocos segundos, volví a acercarme a ella.

—¿Guardo la silla en tu auto? —le pregunté, sin embargo, ella no me alcanzó a responder.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás?

Desvié la mirada hacia quien me saludó.

—Hola Itachi, estoy bien —espeté en mi tono habitual.

Él lentamente se acercó hasta nosotros. Miró lo que yo tenía en las manos.

—Yo guardo la silla, no te preocupes —acotó amablemente.

No pude rechazar su oferta, así que inmediatamente se la pasé. Vi como avanzó hacia el auto de Temari.

Volteé mi rostro nuevamente hacia ella.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme —acoté en mi tono habitual, pasándole la mochila —. ¿Te puedo llamar mañana para saber cómo está Dai?

Ella asintió.

—No hay problema, pero si se te hace más cómodo, puedes mandarme un mensaje.

—Está bien —le respondí, para luego cambiar de tema. —Sabes, yo también voy a ir al cumpleaños de Inojin, así que espero poder verlos allá.

Ella me sonrió con sutileza.

—No te preocupes allá estaremos.

Inhalé aire y exhalé.

—Nos vemos, Temari, y gracias por todo.

—Nos vemos, Shikamaru.

Giré en dirección al auto.

—Adiós Itachi —espeté mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba.

—Adiós, Nara.

Subí rápidamente al vehículo y encendí el motor. Tuve la sensación de que estaba sobrando en este estacionamiento.

Resoplé.

.

.

.

 **POV general (narrador omnisciente).**

.

El día del cumpleaños de Inojin había llegado, y como todos los años, Ino no había escatimado en gastos.

Había contrato a la mejor productora de eventos de la ciudad, todo con el fin de brindarle a su hijo el mejor de los cumpleaños.

Su hijo lo merecía, y ella estaba feliz por poder obsequiárselo.

—Sai, ¿dónde está Inojin? —inquirió, la platinada, inspeccionado las mesas que estaban puestas en el jardín.

—Está pintando unos dibujos en la sala —le respondió, su marido, relajadamente.

—¡Queeeé! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se ensuciará toda la ropa! —chilló, Ino, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Sai sonrió.

—Cálmate bonita —espetó, su pálido marido, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Todavía Inojin no se ha cambiado de ropa. Lo ayudaré a cambiarse apenas llegué el primer invitado, por lo menos el primero debe verlo limpio.

Ino suspiró.

Sai tenía razón. Mantener limpio a Inojin era todo un desafío.

—Señora Yamanaka, señora Yamanaka —la llamó una de la sirvienta, y ésta la miró emocionada —, la buscan en la sala.

—¿Es un invitado? —inquirió, Ino, con curiosidad, mirando su reloj.

La mujer enseguida asintió.

Ino sonrió.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que un invitado llega con media hora de anticipación—acotó alegre, la platinada—. Hazlo pasar.

—Creo que llegó la hora de ir a cambiar a Inojin —espetó, Sai, sin ningún apuro. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la casa—. Apenas esté listo, bajaremos.

La platinada sólo asintió, y se quedó sonriente en medio del jardín esperando a su primer invitado, sin embargo, apenas lo vio entrar, abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡Shikamaru!, ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano? —inquirió, Ino, asombrada.

Lo miraba literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Vengo al cumpleaños de Inojin —espetó cansinamente, el pelinegro, mientras iba acercándose a la anfitriona —, ¿hay algún problema ?

—No, pero… ¿seguro que te sientes bien? —inquirió, la platinada, tocando la frente de su amigo.

Shikamaru resopló.

—Por supuesto que sí, Ino, sino no hubiese venido —le respondió, el moreno, con un deje de fastidio, para luego normalizar su voz—. Bueno… la verdad es que me vine antes porque quería conversar contigo.

Ino sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? —inquirió, la platinada, emocionada.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban expectantes.

Shikamaru al ver la emoción de su amiga, sonrió.

—De eso mismo venía a habla contigo —espetó, éste, con un ligero entusiasmo.

Ino al oír aquella respuesta, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él.

El pelinegro la recibió con cariño, estrechándola fuertemente.

—¡Shikamaru, tienes un hijo!, ¡un hijo!, ¡y es idéntico a ti! —exclamó, la platinada, con la voz enrarecida, y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Sí, Ino, tengo un hijo, y estoy muy feliz por ello —le respondió, el pelinegro, con alegría, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Ella cortó lentamente el abrazo, para luego tomarle las manos.

—Siento mucho haberte ocultado la existencia del niño, Shikamaru —acotó con sinceridad, la platinada—, aunque sólo haya sido unos días, pero… pero yo no podía contarte, no podía, no me correspondía hacerlo. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, Ino —espetó, el pelinegro, de forma comprensiva—, entiendo tu postura al igual que la de Naruto.

—¿Naruto también se enteró antes que tú? —inquirió, la ojiazul.

—Pues sí, él fue quien me hizo el contacto con Temari —le respondió, el moreno, con parsimonia.

Ino se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Te das cuentas que ni uno de los dos fue un «boca floja»! —exclamó, la ojiazul, divertida.

—La verdad es que agradezco enormemente el silencio que guardaron —acotó, Shikamaru, con franqueza—, era muy importante enterarme de todo por la boca de Temari, para así no malinterpretar las cosas.

Ino lo miró con cariño.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Shikamaru? —inquirió, la platinada, tomando una de sus manos.

—Ya te lo dije hace un rato atrás —aseveró, el moreno, con convicción—, me siento muy feliz de saber que tengo un hijo.

—No, Shikamaru, no me refiero a cómo te sientes con la noticia —le explicó, la ojiazul—, sino a cómo te sientes después de volver a verla.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—A ti no te puedo mentir, Ino, verla nuevamente puso mi mundo cuesta arriba.

Ino lo miró comprensiva.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, Shikamaru? —inquirió, ésta, con interés.

—No sé, la verdad es que todavía no tengo nada claro. Creo que primero debo ver como se dan las cosas entre nosotros antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Ino lo miró emocionada.

—Esa respuesta me da a entender que va a luchas por ella —acotó, la platinada, con una gran sonrisa.

—Si tengo alguna chance de recuperarla, creerme que lo haré —espetó, el moreno, desde el fondo de su corazón, dejando salir por primera vez todo lo que sentía—, aunque prácticamente se venga el mundo encima.

—Se nota a leguas que nunca la has dejado de amar —acotó, la ojiazul, orgullosa de su amigo—, aunque me gustaría saber qué es lo que siente ella.

Shikamaru frunció la boca.

—Por eso digo que primero debo ver como se dan las cosas —espetó, el pelinegro, con seriedad—, no quiero ilusionarme con algo que quizás nunca se concretará.

—Señora Yamanaka, están comenzando a llegar los invitados —espetó de repente, una de las sirvientas de la casa.

Ino desvió la mirada hacia la mujer.

—Hazlos pasar, Mamori, yo aquí lo recibo —acotó, la platinada, con simpatía.

Volteó nuevamente la mirada hacia su amigo.

—Te entiendo Shikamaru, pero ahora no quiero que pienses en eso, cambia la cara —le dijo, Ino, con empatía—, pronto llegará tu hijo con Temari y quiero que los recibas con una gran sonrisa. Voy a estar observarlos de cerca, y al final de cumpleaños, te daré mi opinión al respecto.

—Gracias, Ino, eres una gran amiga.

—No me lo agradezcas, Shikamaru, lo hago con gusto.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos contratiempos.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré :D**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos, les mando a todos un gran abrazo :D**


	14. Un encuentro esperado (parte 1)

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el capítulo catorce de este long fic. Traté de terminarlo antes, pero me fue imposible, ya que las actividades de fin de año me terminaron por pasar la cuenta jajajaja. Soy humana después todo, así que fui a comprar regalos y también asistí a todas actividades que me invitaron :D Bueno, no los entretengo más, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, Ara OrtegaS92, Bebitapreciosa, Roronoa Saki y Marfer Hatake. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14.- Un encuentro esperado (parte 1)**

 **.**

Los invitados poco a pocos a comenzaron a llegar. Ino como buena anfitriona, los recibió amablemente, y les indicó donde podía ubicarse para que así pudiesen disfrutar sin perderse ningún detalle del evento. Había muchas cosas para beber y degustar, como también habían varios juegos inflables donde los más pequeños podían divertirse.

Una vez que terminó de recibir al grupo de personas que había llegado, la ojiazul comenzó a acomodar los regalos sobre una gran mesa. Estaba en eso, cuando vio a su amigo acercarse.

—¿Dónde te había metido Shikamaru? —inquirió, ésta, mirándolo con atención—. Hace más de veinte minutos que no te veía.

El moreno se detuvo a su lado.

—Estaba en el otro extremo del patio —le respondió, éste, de forma cansina, guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No me digas que estabas fumando —espetó, la ojiazul, con un deje de molestia, invadiendo el espacio personal de éste para olerlo—. Mejor no me respondas, la respuesta es obvia.

La platinada arrugó el ceño.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo siento, Ino, pero necesitaba fumar un cigarro para relajarme —se disculpó, Shikamaru con su típica parsimonia —. A todo esto, ya vi a Inojin y lo saludé, me dijo que te pasara el regalo.

Ino alzó una ceja.

—¡Qué regalo, Shikamaru!, si no traes nada en las manos —exclamó la platinada con ironía—. Es más, puedo asegurar que no traías ninguno cuando llegaste.

El moreno negó con cabeza.

—Por Kami, Ino, hoy estás muy superficial —acotó, el pelinegro, con falsa molestia—. Debería importante más que tus amigos puedan venir a acompañar a tu hijo en este día, que un simple regalo que le puedan obsequiar.

La ojiazul sonrió ampliamente, abrazándole uno de los brazos.

—Es una broma, Shika, sólo te quería molestar —habló, ésta, con sinceridad—. Tú sabes que a mí me gusta celebrar los cumpleaños de mi familia con la gente que quiero, y me da lo mismo si éstos me traen un regalo.

—Lo sé, Ino, no tienes por qué aclararme eso —espeto, el moreno, con franqueza—, nos conocemos desde siempre. Aunque si quieres salir de dudas: sí, le traje un regalo a Inojin, pero está en el auto, olvidé bajarlo cuando llegué.

La platinada soltó el brazo de su amigo y lo miró de forma divertida.

—¡Quizás donde tenías la cabeza! —exclamó, Ino, esbozando una sonrisa burlesca.

Shikamaru resopló, no siempre le gustaba que su amiga se burlara de lo evidente.

—Haré como que no te escuché —acotó, el pelinegro, en su tono habitual —. Mejor iré al auto buscar el regalo, mira que si llego de vuelta con éste, Tayuya, puede que se moleste, ya que ella me ayudó a escogerlo.

Ino analizó las palabras de su amigo.

Al instante, abrió sus ojos de forma exorbitante.

—Shikamaru, ¿Tayuya vendrá al cumpleaños de Inojin? —inquirió, la platinada, con demasiado interés. Necesitaba estar preparada, ya que si la pelirroja asistía a la fiesta, y encontraba a Shikamaru junto a Temari, podía quedar la grande.

—Sí, pero vendrá más tarde, vendrá casi al final —le respondió, el moreno, de forma cansina—. Tú sabes cómo es ella, el bullicio de los niños le produce dolor de cabeza.

La platinada frunció la boca.

—No la excuses, tengo más que claro que a ella no le gustan los niños —acotó, Ino, con franqueza, sin embargo, otra duda apareció en su cabeza. Cambió su semblante a uno de curiosidad—. Shikamaru, ¿le contaste a Tayuya que tienes un hijo, cierto?

—Obvio que se lo conté, Ino, es una noticia que no podía ocultarle —espetó, el moreno, de forma parsimoniosa, pero al ver que Ino lo seguía mirando con expectación, continuó—. Se tomó bastante bien la noticia, yo diría que demasiado bien para como ser ella.

Ino se humedeció la boca.

—¿Y ya conoció al niño? —continuó con el interrogatorio, la platinada. Era algo que no podía evitar, era parte de su esencia, necesita saber más.

—No, aún no —le respondió, su amigo, con demasiada tranquilidad —pero sabe que Dai asistirá al cumpleaños, por eso tengo la seguridad de que sí vendrá.

La Yamanaka volvió a analizar las palabras de su amigo, pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

Arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

—A ver, Shikamaru… ¿le dijiste a Tayuya quién traería a Shikadai al cumpleaños? —inquirió, la ojiazul, expectante.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—No, esa parte la omití —le respondió, éste, con un deje de culpa —. Es que si no le omitía información, no estaría conversando contigo como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Ino lo miró comprensiva.

—Te entiendo, Shikamaru —acotó, la platinada, con empatía —, si ella hubiese sabido que Temari es la que trae al niño, se te hubiese pegado como lapa, pero… ¿has pensado en que le vas a decir a Tayuya cuando llegue y vea a Temari?

El moreno pudo ver la preocupación de su amiga reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—No te preocupes, Ino, ya tengo una excusa para salir del paso —espetó, el pelinegro, con tranquilidad. Miró de reojo hacia la casa y vio que venían llegando más invitados—. De ahí seguimos conversando, están llegando más invitados. Ve a atenderlos. Yo por mientras iré a buscar el regalo.

Shikamaru avanzó con lentitud hacia la casa de su amiga, sin embargo, no ingresó. Caminó bordeando ésta hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín, el cual cruzó llegando a una pequeña cerca que colindaba con la parte trasera del estacionamiento. Abrió la puerta que había allí y la cruzó.

Con parsimonia caminó hasta su vehículo y sacó el regalo, sin embargo, no quiso devolverse por donde salió. Avanzó entremedio de los vehículos con la esperanza de encontrar el auto de Temari, pero lamentablemente no lo halló.

— _Todavía no ha llegado —susurró para sí._

Se detuvo por unos segundos a pensar si debía volver a la fiesta, sin embargo, su celular vibró. De inmediato lo revisó.

Era su madre.

 **M: Shikamaru, ¿ya estás en el cumpleaños?, ¿mi nieto ya llegó?**

 **S: Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?... yo estoy bien, gracias.**

 **M: Estás igual de sarcástico que tu padre, pero no voy caer en tu juego. Ahora respóndeme dónde estás.**

 **S: Estoy donde Ino, y Dai todavía no ha llegado. ¿Ya vienen para acá?**

 **M: Estamos a menos de cinco minutos de llegar.**

 **S: Entonces los espero en el estacionamiento.**

Una vez que mandó el último mensaje, Shikamaru guardó su celular. Caminó con parsimonia hacia donde comenzaba el estacionamiento, y fijó la mirada en la entrada de vehículos de la mansión.

El de coleta no alcanzó a estar más de dos minuto mirando la entrada, ya que dos vehículos bastante familiares hicieron su aparición.

Al instante, arrugó el entrecejo.

— _¿Qué acaso Itachi también viene al cumpleaños? —pensó, el moreno, con indignación al ver el auto negro del Uchiha._

Chasqueó la lengua.

Sin duda era algo que Shikamaru no se esperaba. No estaba en sus planes tener que compartir a su hijo ni Temari con el Uchiha.

No este día.

No en la casa de su amiga.

Los celos lo estaban carcomiendo, y lamentablemente él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

El moreno apretó su mano libre fuertemente. Tenía tanta rabia, sin embargo a los pocos segundos, una luz de esperanza resurgió. El vehículo negro no aparcó junto a los demás automóviles, sino que se detuvo enfrente de la casa de su amiga, encendiendo las luces de estacionamiento.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado, al parecer nada era como él pensaba.

Lentamente, los celos se comenzaron a disipar.

— _Sólo los viene a dejar —musitó, el pelinegro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era una tontera, pero él se sentía victorioso, tal como si hubiese ganado una gran batalla._

A los pocos segundos, el moreno vio la puerta del copiloto abrirse. Era Temari, que bajaba con un regalo en las manos.

La rubia se acercó con prontitud a la puerta trasera, y la abrió. En menos de diez segundos, su pequeño bajó de un salto y miró hacia donde estaba Shikamaru.

Dai al verlo sonrió ampliamente, y de inmediato echó a correr.

—¡Hola papito! —exclamó, el pequeñín, con alegría.

Si con sólo escucharlo decir papá lo había emocionado, oírlo decir papito, sencillamente lo cautivó.

Su niño en realidad era un sol.

Apenas escuchó su vocecita, se agachó para recibirlo.

—Hola hijito, ¿cómo estás? —espetó dulcemente, el moreno, estrechándolo con amor.

—Bien —respondió, el pequeño, mientras su padre lo cargaba.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Dai —acotó con suavidad, Shikamaru, comenzando avanzar hacia Temari —. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—El papá Itachi me dijo —acotó con naturalidad, el pequeño, mientras apoyaba su cabecita en el hombro de Shikamaru.

Esa respuesta nunca se la esperó.

El vehículo que aún estaba detenido, viró hacia la izquierda para luego retroceder y acomodarse para salir.

Lentamente inició su marcha.

Temari alzó la mano a modo de despedida, mientras Shikamaru sólo movió la cabeza cuando el auto pasó enfrente de él.

Solamente lo saludó por cortesía.

— _Definitivamente soy un cínico —pensó, el moreno._

.

.

.

Desde el otro extremo del estacionamiento, la pareja que había llegado en el otro vehículo, había presenciado toda la escena.

—Yo no sé por qué te hice caso, mujer —se quejó, el hombre mayor, con cierto fastidio—. Parecemos un par de espantapájaros aquí parados.

—Acéptalo, Shikaku —le replicó, su esposa, con suficiencia—, en el fondo eres igual de curioso que yo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Perdóname mujer, pero aquí a la que le gusta estar siempre «mirando» es a ti— acotó, el mayor, jalándola del brazo para que comenzara a caminar—, siempre estás pendiente de las cosas que no te incumben.

La mujer se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué no me incumbe? —inquirió, la morena, de forma inquisidora, pero al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su marido, prosiguió —, por supuesto que me incumbe, Shikaku, ya que la persona que estaba sufriendo hace un rato atrás era mi hijo, pero es imposible que tú sientas el mismo dolor que siento yo, eres hombre, no tienes esa conexión que tiene toda madre con su retoño.

Shikaku no alcanzó a bufar, ya que el motor de cierto vehículo captó su atención. Era el vehículo del Uchiha que se había detenido enfrente de ellos.

—Buenas tardes, Yoshino-san, buenas tardes Shikaku —saludó, el pelilargo, al bajar completamente el vidrio.

—Buenas tardes, Itachi —contestaron los mayores.

Shikaku al no escuchar a su mujer iniciar una conversación, decidió tomar la palabra.

—¿Cómo has estado muchacho? —inquirió, éste, con amabilidad.

—Muy bien, Shikaku, gracias, ¿y usted? —le respondió, el Uchiha, en un tono bastante afable.

—Estoy bien, no me puedo quejar —espetó cansinamente, Shikaku —, más ahora que me enteré que tengo un nieto.

El más joven pudo apreciar cierta alegría en los ojos del mayor.

—Dai es un niño muy dulce —acotó en su tono habitual—, seguro ya les robó el corazón.

Shikaku sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

Yoshino al escuchar cómo el azabache se refirió a su nieto, no dudó en intervenir.

—Sí, mi nieto es como un sol —interrumpió de pronto, la morena, con un deje de emoción—. Itachi, gracias por haber cuidado de Dai cuando mi hijo no estuvo a su lado.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, Yoshino-san. Era mi deber hacerlo —acotó, el azabache, con sinceridad. Miró de reojo hacia la salida y prosiguió—. Bueno, al parecer estoy interrumpiendo el camino. Mejor me despido, fue un gusto conversar con ustedes.

—Adiós Itachi, que tengas un buen día —espetó con franqueza, la pelinegra.

—Adiós muchacho.

—Adiós, pásenlo muy bien —respondió, el Uchiha, para luego subir el vidrio del vehículo.

El auto negro reinició su marcha y avanzó lentamente hasta salir de la propiedad.

—Sabes Shikaku, traté de odiar a Itachi al momento de que vi a mi hijo enrabiado —espetó, la mujer, con sinceridad—, pero sabes qué, creo que eso será algo imposible. Es un hombre demasiado gentil.

El mayor posó su mano en el hombro de su esposa.

—No tienes por qué odiarlo, mujer, él no tiene la culpa de nada —acotó calmadamente, su marido—. Será mejor que avancemos.

La pareja comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

—¡Abue Yoshi! —exclamó, Dai, captando la atención de los mayores.

El niño que estaba en los brazos de su padre, comenzó a moverse con el fin de que éste lo bajará.

—Hijo, ¿quieres ir con tu abuela? —inquirió, el pelinegro, con un sonrisa.

El pequeño de inmediato asintió.

Shikamaru bajó suavemente a su pequeñín, y éste apenas puso los pies en el suelo, echó a correr en dirección a sus abuelos.

El moreno siguió a Dai con la mirada, hasta cerciorarse que el pequeño había llegado a su destino.

Una semi sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

— _Hijo, definitivamente no puedes estar ni un minuto sin una problemática al lado_ —susurró, el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que recordó quien estaba en dirección contraria. Giró rápidamente y la vio. Aún seguía allí parada, así que éste rápidamente se le acercó.

—Hola Temari, pensé que te ibas a adelantar —espetó, el pelinegro, captando la atención de la rubia, que estaba mirando en otra dirección.

—Hola Shikamaru, el invitado es Dai, tengo que esperarlo para entrar —acotó, la ojiverde, fijando su mirada en los ojos oscuros del moreno. Éste esbozó una semi sonrisa.

—Entiendo… ¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió, el pelinegro, con interés —, ¿le pasó algo a tu vehículo?

—He estado bien —le respondió, la rubia, en su tono habitual—. Respecto al vehículo, tuve que dejarlo en el taller. Estoy sin auto hasta el lunes.

Sonrió resignada.

—Si quieres cuando termine el cumpleaños, yo los puedo ir a dejar —acotó con espontaneidad, el pelinegro.

La miró expectante.

—Gracias, pero Itachi dijo que nos vendría a buscar —espetó, la rubia, con normalidad, sin embargo, al ver la cara de decepción de Shikamaru, quiso arreglarlo de alguna manera—. Aunque si le preguntamos a Dai… preferirá que nos vayas a dejar tú.

Temari pudo apreciar de inmediato cómo cambio el rostro del moreno, lo que hizo sonreír con naturalidad.

Era el mismo Shikamaru de siempre, el que no podía disimular ninguna emoción enfrente de ella, ya que lo conocía a la perfección.

Un deje de nostalgia invadió su corazón. Tragó saliva, pero pese a eso, siguió sosteniéndole la mirada.

No podía desviársela.

No quería.

Necesitaba seguir viéndose reflejados en aquellos ojos marrones, aquellos ojos rasgados que, pese a todas las decisiones que ella había tomado, la seguían mirando con el mismo amor que hace más de cuatro años.

Su percepción no podía estar tan equivocada, era lo que él le transmitía.

Una mezcla de sentimientos sintió en su interior, aunque su lado racional de inmediato discernió. Sabía muy bien que lo estaba sintiendo no era correcto. Ella era una mujer racional, no podía dejarse llevar por lado emocional.

El bullicio que traía su hijo con Yoshino, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Temari desvió bruscamente la mirada, y la enfocó en las personas que lentamente se le acercaban.

—Mamá, aquí está abue Yoshi —espetó, el pequeño, mirando a su madre con una bella sonrisa.

La rubia le sonrió de vuelta, para luego fijar su mirada en la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ésta la miró con cierta emoción.

—Hola Hija, ¿cómo has estado? —inquirió con cariño, la pelinegra, sin soltar la mano de su nieto.

La rubia al escuchar su afectuoso saludo, esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—Bien, Yoshino-san, ¿cómo está usted? —le respondió con cordialidad.

—Estoy muy bien, Temari, feliz de haberme enterado de que tengo un nieto tan hermoso. Gracias a Kami que el niño heredó eso de ti, y no heredó la cara de fastidio de ese par que está detrás.

Shikamaru al escuchar las palabras de su madre, simplemente suspiró.

Shikaku negó con el rostro.

—Mujer, yo no sé cuál es tu afán de atacarnos —le reclamó, su marido, con cierto fastidio, pero Yoshino ni siquiera se molestó en replicarle.

Shikaku al ver que su esposa prácticamente lo ignoró, desvió su mirada hacia la rubia.

—¿Cómo estás, Temari? —inquirió, éste, amablemente.

La ojiverde fijó su mirada en los ojos oscuros del mayor.

—Bien, Shikaku-san ¿y usted? —espetó, ésta, con la misma afabilidad con la que le habló a Yoshino.

—Bien, no me puedo quejar —le respondió, Shikaku, de forma cansina—, menos ahora que apareció este pequeñín en nuestras vidas.

El hombre bajó la mirada y miró a su nieto con cariño.

Temari sonrió de forma espontánea, estaba feliz de que el matrimonio Nara le demostrará tanto afecto a su pequeño en tan poco tiempo.

Shikamaru al ver que todos ya se habían saludado, decidió intervenir

—Será mejor que entremos —espetó de improviso, el moreno, captando la atención de todos —, el cumpleaños comenzó hace más de cuarenta minutos. Es mejor que sigan conversando adentro.

—Tienes razón, hijo —acotó, la morena, con una suficiencia—, adentro podemos seguir poniéndonos al día.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar. Conocía bastante bien a su madre, por lo que sabía cual era su objetivo: Sacarle información a Temari. Sólo esperaba que ésta última no se molestara con su progenitora, ya que no quería que se produjera algún conflicto que pudiese perjudicar la relación que él tenía con la rubia y el niño.

Se detuvo dejando pasar a sus padres, volviendo a reiniciar su marcha al lado de Temari.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Si mi madre te atosiga con preguntas, por favor…—espetó, el moreno, en un susurro, sin embargo, la rubia no lo dejó terminar.

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru —acotó, la ojiverde, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos—, sé cómo manejar a tu madre.

Volteó levemente hacia él para sonreírle con empatía.

Las palabras de la rubia lo tranquilizaron, sin embargo, pudo percibir que su mirada cambió. No lo miró con el mismo afecto que lo hizo hace un momento atrás, sino de forma más recatada, con más seriedad.

Desvió su mirada hacia el frente y continuó caminando.

— _¿Qué pensarás de toda esta situación, mujer?_ —pensó, el pelinegro, mientras continuó caminando a su lado.

.

.

.

Ingresaron por la puerta principal como todos los invitados, para luego dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estaba la fiesta.

Dai escaneó rápidamente el patio de los Yamanaka, pero hubo algo que no le agradó. Soltó la mano de Yoshino para ir donde su madre.

—¿Qué pasa Dai? —le preguntó, la ojiverde, con interés, deteniendo sus pasos.

Sus ojitos aguamarina la miraron con preocupación.

—Hay mucha gente —le respondió, el pequeño, algo complicado.

El matrimonio Nara miró la escena con curiosidad. Ya habían compartido con niño, y lo que menos habían visto había sido timidez.

—Sí, Dai, lo que pasa es que a la mamá de Inojin, le gusta festejar los cumpleaños a lo grande, por eso hay tantos invitados.

La respuesta de Temari no lo convenció del todo. El niño volvió a mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba todo el festejo, y por inercia se afirmó del vestido de su madre.

Bajó la mirada.

Temari lo miró con cariño.

—Hijo, ¿no te gusta que haya mucha gente? —intervino, Shikamaru, agachándose y quedando en frente de su pequeño. Tenía interés en saber su respuesta, ya que quizás su pequeño había heredado algo de Gaara.

Shikadai alzó la mirada y le sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

—Es que… es que no hay niños.

El pelinegro analizó su respuesta y en parte le encontró la razón. Al ingresar al patio lo único que se veía era gente adulta conversando o comiendo alrededor de las mesas.

—Dai, los niños están al final del patio, ya que allá están todos los juegos —espetó, el moreno, con suavidad, captando de inmediato la atención de su hijo—. Si quieres, te acompaño hasta allá.

Los ojitos del pequeño brillaron emocionados, sin embargo, algo hizo que su semblante cambiará.

Se afirmó de la pierna de Temari.

—A Dai no le gusta las aglomeraciones, ya que una vez «creyó» que se perdió —explicó, la rubia, colocando su mano en el rostro de su hijo, para luego apegarlo a su pierna—. Fue en un cumpleaños similar a éste.

Shikamaru comprendió la situación, pero sabía que debía solucionar esto pronto. Estaban provocando un atochamiento en la puerta que daba hacia el patio, y al parecer tanto Dai como Temari no tenían la mínima intención de moverse.

—Dai, vamos a buscar a Inojin para saludarlo —espetó, el moreno, de forma amistosa—. Yo te cargo hasta los juegos, debe estar allá.

El niño se sobó la nuca, no muy convencido.

Al ver que su proposición no entusiasmó a su hijo, el pelinegro decidió aplicar el plan B.

—Hijo, tómale la mano a tu mamá y vamos a buscar a Inojin — Dame tu otra mano, yo los guío hasta los juegos.

Una semi sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pequeño.

Shikamaru le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie. El plan B había resultado.

El niño soltó la pierna de su madre y alzó el rostro para mirarla. Ésta le sonrió con cariño y enseguida le extendió su mano. Dai tomó la mano de la rubia y se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta su padre.

El pelinegro tomó su manito y comenzó a avanzar.

Yoshino que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, al ver la escena, se emocionó.

Parecían una verdadera familia.

No quiso hacer ningún comentario a viva voz, ya que seguro su marido la iba a sermonear, y ella en este momento, no estaba para seguirle el juego. Más le interesaba ver la interacción de aquellos tres, los cuales ya se habían adelantado.

—Vamos, Shikaku, no te quedes allí parado —espetó, la morena, a modo de regaño, jalándolo del brazo.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—Si me detuve fue porque tú detuviste —le reclamó, éste, avanzando al mismo ritmo que la pelinegra, la cual tenía por objetivo adelantar a la «singular familia» para apreciarla otra vez, pero de otro ángulo, sin embargo, su objetivo fue interrumpido por otra persona, la cual al contrario de ella, no ocultó para nada su emoción.

—¡Por Kami, se ven hermosos!, parecen una verdadera familia —chilló feliz, Ino, llevándose las manos al rostro. La emoción fácilmente le salía por los poros—. ¡Kai, acércate por favor!, ven a inmortalizar este momento.

Shikamaru y Temari no alcanzaron a decir nada, ya que a los pocos segundos, el fotógrafo seguramente ya les había tomado más de veinte fotografías.

El fotógrafo se alejó, apenas Ino se acercó a sus invitados.

—Gracias, Kai —miró al hombre y le guiñó un ojo.

Al instante, la ojiazul, volvió a mirar a sus invitados.

—¡Hola mi amor!, ¿cómo estás? —inquirió, la platinada, con dulzura, fijando sus ojos en el rostro de Dai.

—Bien —acotó, el niño, con un deje de timidez, desviándole un poco la mirada.

A la ojiazul, le pareció adorable su forma de saludar. Por inercia, se inclinó para hablarle.

—Inojin está en los juegos inflables, anda verlo con tus papás —le dijo, la platinada, amistosamente, acariciándole el rostro—, pero antes, déjame primero saludar a tu madre, ya que a Shikamaru ya lo saludé.

La mujer se enderezó y miró a la rubia.

—Temari, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido con el niño —espetó, la ojiazul, con simpatía, tomándole la mano —, es un gusto tenerte en mi casa.

—El gusto es mío, Ino, gracias por invitarnos —le respondió, la ojiverde, con sinceridad, entregándole el regalo.

—Pero no se queden allí parados, pasen a beber algo —acotó, la platinada, con espontaneidad—. Shikamaru, pásame el regalo, y acompáñalos hasta donde están los bebestibles.

La ojiazul se separó del pelinegro y fue hasta donde estaban los padres de su amigo.

—Tía Yoshino, tío Shikaku ¿cómo están? —inquirió, la Yamanaka, con alegría.

—Bien, Ino, estamos muy bien —le respondió, la morena, con una sonrisa—, felices de saber que tenemos un hermoso nieto.

La platinada les sonrió ampliamente, para luego retomar la palabra.

—Shikadai es demasiado bello, demasiado bello para ser hijo de Shikamaru —espetó, la platinada, con emoción, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta de lo dijo, y miró hacia donde estaba su amigo. Resopló aliviada, menos mal que ya no estaba. Enseguida miró al mayor—. Ayyy, disculpe tío Shikaku, yo sé que su hijo es idéntico a usted, y no voy a negar que ustedes tienen lo suyo, pero hay que reconocer que al niño, esos ojos aguamarina le dan un toque especial.

Shikaku sonrió de medio lado.

—Tienes razón, Ino, definitivamente Dai nos hizo un jaque mate.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, estaban completamente de acuerdo con él.

Ino hizo un ademán con manos invitándolos a pasar.

Shikaku de inmediato comenzó a avanzar, sin embargo, Yoshino no lo siguió.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? —inquirió, éste, con un deje de curiosidad.

—Adelántate, Shikaku, necesito hablar un asunto con Ino —espetó, la morena, en una actitud sospechosa.

Ino se aguantó la risa.

El hombre simplemente resopló y negó con la cabeza. Continuó caminando con parsimonia.

Era mejor ni enterarse de lo que iban hablar ese par de problemáticas.

Apenas vio alejarse a su marido, la pelinegra, aclaró su garganta para hablar, sin embargo, la platinada se le adelantó.

—Tía Yoshino no se preocupe, le daré unas copias de las fotos que les tomaron en un principio —susurro, Ino, con complicidad, mientras tomaba a la morena del brazo para avanzar—. También ya le dije a Kai, el fotógrafo, que cada vez que pudiera los fotografiara. Al chico que está filmado el cumpleaños, preferí no darle ninguna instrucción. Shikamaru puede sentir que lo estoy persiguiendo.

Yoshino sonrió complacida.

—Ino, gracias, es como si me hubieses leído el pensamiento.

—No me lo agradezca, tía Yoshino, si puedo aportar un grano de arena para que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, lo haré encantada —espetó, la ojiazul, con convicción—. Aunque más tarde creo voy a necesitar de su ayuda.

La morena enarcó una ceja al ver la cara de preocupación de la platinada.

—¿Más tarde?

—Tayuya vendrá al finalizar la tarde, y tengo una corazonada que va quedar la grande.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo.**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, he tenido demasiados contratiempos, además que es fin de año (muchos compromisos).**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré :D**

 **A TODOS MIS LECTORES DE FANFICTION Y WATTPAD, LES DESEO UNA LINDA NAVIDAD. PASENLO MUY BIEN, Y DISFRUTEN JUNTO A SUS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS.**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**


	15. Un encuentro esperado (parte 2)

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, ya que hace exactamente dos años, publiqué mi primera historia en Fanfiction. Cumplo dos años escribiendo y estoy muy feliz por ello. Agradezco de corazón a toda la gente que me ha apoyado desde mis inicios, a las que se han sumado y las que ya no están. Gracias a todos ustedes por leerme, por el apoyarme y por confiar en mí. Espero nunca decepcionarlos. No los seguiré entreteniendo, así que los dejo con el capítulo quince de esta historia. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: andreina. salomon, Roronoa Saki, ANABELITA N, bebitapreciosa y MarFer Hatake. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un gran abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15.- Un encuentro esperado (parte 2)**

 **.**

—No me lo agradezca, tía Yoshino, si puedo aportar un grano de arena para que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, lo haré encantada —espetó, la ojiceleste, con convicción—. Aunque más tarde creo voy a necesitar de su ayuda.

La morena enarcó una ceja al ver la cara de preocupación de la platinada.

—¿Más tarde?

—Tayuya vendrá al finalizar la tarde, y tengo una corazonada que va quedar la grande.

El semblante de Yoshino enseguida cambió.

—Tienes razón, Ino —acotó, la pelinegra, comenzando a visualizar el problema. Frunció la boca y luego continuó — Tayuya siempre suele llegar al final. Estaba tan emocionada con mi nieto y Temari, que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Ino abrió sus ojos de forma exorbitante.

—¡¿Pequeño?! ¡Es un tremendo detalle, tía Yoshino! —exclamó, ésta, de forma exagerada, haciendo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor se diera vuelta a mirarla. La joven al percatarse de ese detalle, giró su rostro y les sonrió a todos cínicamente como diciendo «aquí no pasa nada».

La platinada se acercó más a la morena.

—Es un tremendo detalle, tía Yoshino —espetó está vez, la Yamanaka, de manera más sigilosa—. Tayuya siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una celópata. Por eso me preocupa su reacción al ver a Shikamaru junto a Temari.

El semblante de la morena se tornó serio.

—Puede que Tayuya sea una mujer celosa, pero siempre se ha sabido comportar —espetó, la morena, de forma analítica—, sobre todo en público. No es una celópata escandalosa, sólo… sólo tiene esa mala costumbre de andar marcando el territorio.

—Tía Yoshino, le recuerdo que Tayuya no va a ver a Shikamaru con cualquier mujer —insistió, la ojiceleste, con el fin que la mayor dimensionara la magnitud del problema.

Y lo logró.

La morena la miró preocupada.

—¿Tú crees que Tayuya va a reaccionar mal?

El rostro de Ino se tornó serio.

—De una mujer celosa me puedo esperar cualquier cosa —aseveró, ésta, con seguridad—, más si esa mujer va a encontrar a su marido junto a su ex pareja. Persona a la cual amó mucho y que además le dio un hijo.

—Ayyy, hija, me estás asustando —acotó, la Nara, con cierta intranquilidad.

La platinada puso la mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila, tía Yoshino no fue mi intención asustarla —espetó, la platinada, con sinceridad—, sólo quiero que esté preparada en caso que haya que intervenir.

—Ino, ¿tú crees que Tayuya me va escuchar? —inquirió, la mayor, y la vez negó con el rostro —. Ella nunca me escucha, sólo tiene oídos para mi hijo.

La Yamanaka la miró comprensiva.

—Entonces esperemos que él la pueda controlar —acotó, ésta, con franqueza—, porque no quiero que el cumpleaños de mi hijo finalice con un escándalo.

La morena suspiró, se veía complicada.

—Tía Yoshino, tratemos de no pensar en «ese detalle» por un momento —acotó, la platinada, con empatía, tomando a la mujer mayor por el brazo—, todavía faltan varias horas para que ella aparezca por acá, así que mejor vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Yoshino la miró con cariño.

—Tienes razón, Ino —espetó, ésta, con la mejor disposición del mundo. Comenzó a avanzar del brazo de la platinada—, mejor vamos a compartir con resto de los invitados

.

.

.

A paso lento avanzaron por el jardín con dirección a los juegos inflables.

Se sintieron observados, pero era algo que no podían evitar. Varias personas que habían asistido al cumpleaños, los conocían desde hace años, por lo que verlo junto con un pequeño de la mano era sumamente extraño. Conocían bien su historia y cómo ésta había terminado.

Los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacerse presente a medida que ellos iban avanzando.

Temari hizo oídos sordos de aquel barullo y continuó caminado con la frente en alto pese a lo incómoda que se sentía. Su marido se lo había advertido, pero ella le había insistido que aquel cumpleaños era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Sabía que mostrarse en sociedad junto a su hijo iba a provocar cierto revuelo, pero también percibía que aquel murmullo era mucho mayor porque iba junto al moreno.

Respiró hondo y continuó avanzando.

—Tranquila mujer, ya pasará —espetó con serenidad, Shikamaru, al imaginarse lo que la rubia estaba sintiendo. Ésta no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo—. Si te ayuda en algo saberlo, me siento igual que tú.

Aquellas simples palabras la relajaron.

Se sintió mucho mejor.

Pese a los años que habían pasado, su voz todavía tenía el poder de calmarla, sin embargo, aquello no la sorprendió.

Él había sido alguien importante en su vida, su gran amor, y aunque todo eso ya era parte de su pasado, todavía seguían teniendo una conexión: un hijo.

Se autoconvenció que ese era lazo que aún los mantenía en sincronía y continuó avanzando.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más en línea recta, hasta que de pronto Shikamaru detuvo su andar.

Se puso en cuclillas al lado de Dai y soltó su mano.

—Hijo, ¿ves ese camino? —le preguntó, el pelinegro, mostrándole un pequeño pasillo que estaba a su izquierda.

El pequeño de inmediato giró su rostro hacia donde su padre le indicó. Había un hermoso jardín de flores de varios colores, el cual estaba divido por un estrecho pasillo. El niño siguió el camino con la mirada y al final de éste pudo visualizar lo que tanto buscaba.

—¡Los juegos! —espetó con alegría, soltando la mano de su progenitora. Rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba la entretención.

Sus padres lo vieron avanzar y con prontitud retomaron su andar.

Shikamaru miró a Temari de reojo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió, éste, mientras avanzaba junto a ella.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor —le respondió, la rubia, con sinceridad, sin desviar la mirada del camino—. Gracias por la preocupación.

El moreno sonrió para sí.

—Me alegro que te sientas mejor —acotó con la misma franqueza que ella—. Es algo con lo que tendremos que aprender a lidiar.

—Tienes razón —espetó, la ojiverde, con resignación —, y tú ¿cómo te sientes?

Aquella pregunta no se la esperó, volteó su rostro para mirarla.

—Estoy bien —le contestó, Shikamaru, con su voz cansina—, aunque no puedo negar que escuchar todos esos cuchicheos fue algo demasiado problemático.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sonreír. No pudo evitar girar su rostro hacia él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—No nos queda otra más que afrontarlo, Shikamaru —aseveró, la rubia, recalcando lo evidente.

—Lo sé, mujer—acotó, el pelinegro, con cierta calma—, pero ten la seguridad que es algo que haremos juntos.

Sus ojos oscuros así se lo aseguraron, lo que de alguna manera la confortó.

Le sonrió con sutileza y él no pudo evitar mirarla con amor.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿Cómo estás? —interrumpió, cierto joven pálido, con una sonrisa.

El moreno que estaba mirando embobado a la rubia se sobresaltó. Giró bruscamente el rostro hacia el marido de su amiga.

—Hola Sai —le respondió, éste, tratando de disimular su sorpresa, ya que ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse —, estoy bien ¿y tú?

—Bien, aquí vigilando a los niños —acotó, el pálido, en su tono habitual.

Shikamaru echó una mirada a los juegos inflables y luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en el rostro de Sai.

—Por el porte de los niños, supongo que todos son compañeros de Inojin —señaló, el moreno, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, la gran mayoría —aseveró, el pálido, para luego voltear su rostro hacia la rubia.

—Hola Temari, es un gusto tenerte por aquí —espetó, éste, con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

—Hola Sai, gracias a ustedes por la invitación —le respondió, la ojiverde, con el formalismo que él.

Desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia los juegos.

—Si buscas a tu hijo, está en el juego del rincón junto a Inojin —señaló, Sai, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el juego en cuestión —, pronto se asomarán por la cima.

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru fijaron su mirada en el lugar que el pálido indicó.

Y tenía razón.

A los pocos segundos, los niños aparecieron y se deslizaron por el tobogán.

—Se ven felices —acotó, la rubia, siguiendo a los niños con la mirada.

Sonrió para sí.

—Y lo están, deslizarse por esos juegos es muy divertido —aseveró, Sai, con convicción.

—Por la forma que hablas, supongo que tú ya lo hiciste —espetó, Shikamaru, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Lo hicimos, Ino me acompañó —aseveró sin filtro, el pálido—. Nos vimos en la obligación de probarlos todos antes que los niños comenzaran a jugar.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado.

—Me imagino que fue por un asunto de seguridad.

—Por supuesto, todo sea por la seguridad de los niños —afirmó, Sai, con una sutil sonrisa. Hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió—. Sabes, Shikamaru, me alegro mucho que nuestros hijos sean amigos. A Ino no le cabe la felicidad en el pecho.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz, Sai —espetó, el moreno, con sinceridad—, espero que nuestros hijos sean los mejores amigos.

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

—Pero no nos quedemos aquí parados, acerquémonos al juego donde están los niños —propuso, el pálido, comenzando a caminar en esa dirección. Tanto la rubia como el moreno lo siguieron—. ¿Y ustedes andan solos o vinieron con sus parejas?

Aquella pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No debía olvidar que era un hombre casado.

—Yo sólo vine con Dai —le respondió, la ojiverde, sin dejar de caminar.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Vine solo, pero Tayuya vendrá dentro de par de horas más —acotó, éste, cansinamente—. ¿Tú sabes cómo es ella?

—Claro, el ruido de los niños le produce jaqueca —afirmó, Sai, como si nada, deteniéndose junto enfrente del juego.

Temari puso atención a la conversación de sus acompañantes, sin embargo, prefirió no opinar. No era quien para criticarla, aunque dicho antecedente lo tendría presente a la hora que la pelirroja conociera a Dai.

Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que ella lo tratara mal.

—¡Shikamaru! —aquel grito alegre no sólo llamó la atención del Nara sino también la de Sai y la de la ojiverde.

Todos voltearon el rostro para saludar al dueño de esa peculiar voz.

—Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estás? —espetó, el moreno, con cordialidad al ver que su rubio amigo se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Muy bien amigo —le respondió saludándolo con un choque y apretón de manos—, apenas llegué le pregunté a Ino por ti y me dijo que habías traído a tu pequeño a clon a los juegos.

El de coleta sonrió orgulloso.

—Sí, cuando llegamos vio mucha gente adulta, lo que lo confundió —señaló, éste, de forma cansina, mientras su rubio amigo lo escuchaba con una sonrisa—, por eso preferimos traerlo a los juegos. Ahora se ve muy bien junto con demás niños.

Naruto volteó su rostro hacia a Temari.

—Tema-chan, ¿cómo estás?, me alegro que hayan podido venir juntos al cumpleaños —espetó con alegría, el Uzumaki—. Es bueno que ustedes se lleven bien, así Shikadai podrá tener lindo recuerdos junto a sus padres.

—Hola Naruto, estoy bien —le contestó, la ojiverde, con amabilidad—. Bueno, la verdad es que no vinimos juntos, sólo nos topamos en el estacionamiento, por eso fue que entramos todos juntos.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿En serio? —inquirió, el ojiazul, con cierta duda.

—Sí, Naruto, así es —intervino, el moreno, en un tono serio. No quería que Temari se volviese a sentir incómoda—. Supongo que la que te contó ese cuento fue Ino.

—Pues sí —acotó con franqueza, el Uzumaki.

—Lo siento, a veces Ino es algo fantasiosa —intervino, Sai, justificando a su esposa—, pero no la puedo culpar, ya que yo también pensé lo mismo—cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa—. Incluso cuando los vi acercarse, me imaginé a un matrimonio buscando a su hijo. Si yo pensé eso, me imagino el revuelo que debieron haber causado durante todo el trayecto hacia acá.

—¡Sai! —chilló, el ojiazul, al percatarse que éste había hablado de más.

—No le hagas caso Shikamaru, tú tampoco Tema-chan —espetó, el rubio, tratando de bajarle el perfil a los dichos de su pálido amigo—. Sai a veces suele exagerar sus percepciones. Prácticamente se ha mimetizado con Ino.

—Naruto, no creo estar exage…

—¡Cállate! —gritó, el rubio, tapándole la boca a su amigo.

—Naruto, tranquilo —acotó, el moreno, comprensivo—. Sai tiene razón, aquel revuelo nosotros también lo notamos —el Nara giró su rostro hacia Temari, y ésta de inmediato asintió. Shikamaru volvió a mirar al rubio—, pero es algo a lo cual tenemos que acostumbrarnos. La gran mayoría de los invitados nos conoce, conocen parte de nuestra historia, sin embargo, hay una parte que por obvias razones tenderán a especular. Por eso quiero pedirles a ustedes, no estar recalcando ciertos comentarios ni suponiendo cosas que nos puedan incomodar. Queremos disfrutar de este cumpleaños al igual que ustedes, tal como en este momento lo está haciendo Dai.

El ojiazul dejó de taparle la boca a su amigo.

—Cuenta con ello, Shikamaru —espetó, éste, con su típica alegría —haré todo lo que esté a mi alcancé para que lo pasen muy bien. ¡Dettebayo!

—Gracias, Naruto —le respondió, el de coleta, con sinceridad.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru… Temari —articuló, Sai, a modo de disculpa. Se veía completamente arrepentido—, no fue mi intención incomodarlos.

—No te preocupes Sai, ahora sólo dediquémonos a disfrutar.

El pálido asintió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Luego de estar atendiendo a un grupo de invitados, la platinada volvió por quinta vez donde estaba sentada su amiga.

—Discúlpame Hinata por haberte dejado sola otra vez —espetó con sinceridad, la Yamanaka, tomando asiento al lado de la peliazul. Miró sus ojos perlados como pidiéndole comprensión—, pero soy la anfitriona del cumpleaños y es mi deber chequear que los invitados estén bien atendidos.

Hinata la miró dulcemente.

—No te preocupes, Ino —le respondió, ésta, con empatía—, me dejaste en muy buena compañía. Yoshino-san me ha contado muchas cosas sobre su nieto y como ha sido la experiencia de conocerlo.

La platinada de inmediato giró su rostro hacia la mujer mayor.

—Tía Yoshino, de verás que usted ya ha tenido la oportunidad de compartir con Dai —acotó, ésta, con cierta emoción—. Con todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a conversar sobre aquello, pero cuénteme, ¿cómo es la personalidad de Dai?, ¿tiene muchas similitudes con Shikamaru o se parece más a Temari? —continuó sin detenerse—. Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de compartir mucho rato con él, por lo que no me he percatado de esos detalles, pero cuando lo conocí, casi me dio un infarto al darme cuenta que se sobaba la nuca igual que Shikamaru.

Hinata la miró impresionada, la capacidad oratoria de Ino era fenomenal.

—Sabes Ino, creo mi nieto es una mezcla perfecta de mi hijo y Temari —le respondió, la pelinegra, con orgullo—. Puede que físicamente se parezca más a Shikamaru, pero si tú hablas con él, te das cuenta que tiene muchos gestos de su madre.

La ojiceleste sonrió.

—Además que heredó sus ojos —acotó, ésta, a modo de complementar lo dicho por la mujer mayor.

—Y no sólo eso Ino, sino que también heredó esa forma tan suya de tiene al mirar —señaló, la morena, con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Mi nieto es un niño muy observador.

—Debe ser un niño muy lindo —acotó, la peliazul, con una semi sonrisa.

—Y lo es Hinata, confirmarás mis palabras cuando lo veas —aseveró, Ino, con convicción—. Sin duda, es la versión mejorada de los hombres Nara.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron.

A los segundos, la platinada se humedeció los labios.

—Tía Yoshino, me emociona saber todas esas cosas de Dai, pero sabe qué tengo una duda existencial que no me deja vivir en paz.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la mujer Nara.

—¿Una duda? —inquirió, ésta, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

La ojiceleste hizo una mueca con boca.

—Sí, una duda —aseveró, ésta, en un susurro. Se veía complicada.

—Habla con confianza, Ino —le dijo, la pelinegra, con sinceridad.

La platinada al escuchar las palabras de Yoshino, por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Usted supo el motivo por el cual Temari se fue de konoha hace más de cuatro años? —inquirió, la platinada, con demasiado interés —. Shikamaru hoy llegó temprano al cumpleaños para conversar conmigo, pero ese tema no lo tocó, y a mí tampoco se me ocurrió preguntárselo, ya que quedé embelesada con todas las cosas que me contó.

Yoshino la miró con empatía, Ino era igual de curiosa que ella.

—Según lo que me dijo Shikaku, ella se marchó de Konoha porque quería de proteger a Shikamaru —comenzó a explicarle la morena—. Se vio obligada a hacerlo, debido a unas amenazas que en ese momento estaban afectando a su familia y a sus más cercanos.

—¡Oh Kami!, ¡seguro fueron amenazas de muerte! —exclamó impactada, la platinada, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Es lo más lógico, por eso Temari prefirió dejar a mi hijo y marcharse —aseveró, la pelinegra, con cierto pesar.

—Y por eso seguramente inventó eso de que se iba con otro —espetó, Ino, a modo de complementar la última frase de Yoshino—. No quería que Shikamaru la buscara, no quería ponerlo en peligro.

—Exacto —señaló, la morena, escuetamente.

—Ahora todo tiene lógica —acotó, la platinada, de forma pensativa.

—Entonces… podemos decir que la explosión del carro de Shikamaru-kun fue una advertencia —espetó en un susurro, la ojiperla.

La pelinegra y la platinada la miraron boquiabierta.

—¡Por kami, Hinata!, tienes toda la razón —exclamó, Ino, luego de recuperarse de la impresión. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Las personas que la amenazaban siempre estuvieron hablando en serio —hizo una pausa para tomar aire un poco de aire —. Tía Yoshino, ¿qué más le dijo el tío Shikaku?

—Sólo me contó eso —le respondió, la morena, algo distraída. Todavía no podía creer que la explosión del carro de Shikamaru, hace más de cuatro años había sido un atentado—. Me dijo que no conocía los detalles.

—¿Y usted le creyó? —inquirió, la platinada, con cierta incredulidad.

—Pues sí, Shikaku, no tiene motivos para mentirme —espetó en su defensa, la pelinegra. Aunque no pudo evitar recordar que el otro le había omitido información con el fin de ayudar a Shikamaru.

Ino suspiró resignada.

—Bueno, no me queda otra que conformarme con lo que usted me contó.

—Quizás más adelante, Shikamaru-kun te cuente lo que pasó realmente —espeto, la peliazul, con el fin de calmar la curiosidad de su amiga—. Me imagino que ahora que acaba de conocer a su hijo, su mente sólo gira en torno a éste.

La platinada la miró con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Hinata, más adelante habrá tiempo para conversar esos detalles —hizo una pausa y miró su reloj de pulsera. Su semblante cambió del cielo a la tierra—. **¡Dónde está Naruto!, le dije que regresara con todos hace ya más de veinte minutos.**

Hinata sonrió divertida.

—Seguramente prefirió quedarse a conversar cerca de los juegos —espetó, ésta, de forma relajada—. ¿Tienes un puesto con palomitas de maíz y algodón de azúcar, allá?

—¡Pues sí!, a los niños le encanta comer esas cosas —le respondió, la platinada, recalcando lo evidente.

—Entonces esa la razón por la cual Naruto no ha vuelto —le explicó, Hinata, de lo más normal—. Él tiene cierta debilidad por los algodones de azúcar.

—¡Ahggg ese Naruto! —exclamó resignada, la platinada—, seguro volverá con todos cuando ya haya arrasado con todos los algodones de azúcar.

.

.

.

Después de más de veinte minutos conversando, salieron todos juntos en dirección hacia donde estaban la mayoría de los invitados.

—Amigos, ¿podrían caminar un poco más rápido? —les pidió a modo de súplica, el ojiazul.

—Naruto, no es nuestra culpa que en vez de llevarnos de vuelta a penas llegaste, te hayas puesto a conversar con nosotros —le respondió cansinamente, el de coleta.

—Es que olvidé por completo el recado de Ino —se excusó, el rubio. Se veía realmente complicado.

—Naruto, porque mejor no reconoces que entusiasmaste comiendo algodón de azúcar y por eso preferiste quedarte conversando allá —le dijo, Sai, de lo más normal.

—Porque no es verdad —se defendió, el ojiazul, tratando de desmentir a su amigo—, sólo me entretuve conversando con ustedes y viendo a sus hijos jugar.

—Y comiendo algodón de azúcar también —lo pinchó, Temari, con cierta ironía.

El rubio al ver que todos lo atacaban, suspiró resignado.

—Bueno… sí, pero sólo un poco —aseveró, éste, sin reconocer por completo su culpa.

—¿Un poco?, yo diría que mucho —acotó, Shikamaru, con cierto sarcasmo.

El ojiazul bufó fastidiado.

—Está bien lo reconozco, pero no se lo digan a Ino, ya que ella es capaz de desollarme vivo.

Sus amigos se rieron de su exageración.

—No exageres, Naruto —espetó, el moreno, tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto—, quizás te reviente los tímpanos con el grito que te dará, pero más que eso no pasará.

Naruto frunció el rostro.

—Sabes qué, Shikamaru, prefiero que mejor me despelleje vivo.

Sus amigos nuevamente se rieron de sus palabras.

Continuaron avanzando a paso normal. A los segundos, el rubio volvió hablar.

—Saben amigos, me gustaría que mi hijo cuando ya comience a caminar, se comporte tan bien como se comportan los suyos.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari e incluso Sai, supusieron que Naruto dijo eso porque ambos niños iban caminando de la mano de sus progenitores.

—Naruto, deja que primero tu hijo nazca y después dependiendo de cómo lo críes, verás cómo se comporta —espetó, Temari, con una sonrisa—. Los niños suelen ser el fiel reflejo de sus padres.

—La verdad es que a Inojin no le gusta que lo lleve de la mano —espetó con sinceridad, el pálido, mientras Naruto lo miraba de soslayo—, pero si no lo hago, llegará al lado Ino hecho un asco, ya que le gusta andar arrastrándose por el pasto.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, nunca esperó esa respuesta. Volteó el rostro hacia Shikamaru

—¿Y ustedes por qué llevan a Dai de la mano?

—Porque él se siente más seguro caminando junto a nosotros —le respondió, el moreno, con convicción.

—¿En serio?, pero si en los juegos se veía muy seguro —espetó, el ojiazul, extrañado.

—Porque había solamente niños —le explicó, la rubia, con serenidad—, en cambio a donde vamos habrá una gran cantidad de adultos.

—Vaya, es medio Gaara para sus cosas —acotó, Naruto, con cierta sorpresa. Definitivamente, ambos niños eran demasiados muy diferentes.

Temari sonrió.

—Sí, algo así —le contestó, ésta, percatándose que a lo lejos cierta platinada los miraba algo enfadada—. Mira Naruto, ahí está Ino.

El rubio abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡Diablos!, ¿dónde me escondo?

—Si lo vas hacer mejor hazlo rápido porque ya te vio —le respondió, el Nara, al ver que su amiga se acercaba a gran velocidad.

— **¡Naruto!**

—Saben amigos, yo mejor me arranco de aquí.

El rubio por arte de magia desapareció de lugar.

.

.

.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente entre conversaciones, risas y juegos de niños. Los adultos no se podían quejar, ya que había diferentes tipos de comida y bebestibles para degustar. Los niños tampoco podían hacerlo, ya que Ino se encargó de tenerlos entretenidos toda la tarde con un show especial dedicado pera ellos. Hubo concurso, juegos e incluso una obra de teatro. Luego de dos horas de entretención, se hizo un paréntesis para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz al festejado, obviamente que las filmaciones ni las fotos faltaron. Una vez que acabaron con las típicas fotos del festejado con sus invitados, Ino anunció que había llegado la hora de romper la piñata.

.

.

.

A fuera de la mansión Yamanaka, un vehículo azul se había estacionado enfrente de la puerta principal. Luego de varios segundos, detenido, cierta mujer pelirroja descendió de la puerta del copiloto.

Se despidió con amabilidad de la persona que conducía y cerró la puerta.

El vehículo de inmediato viró en forma de «U» y se marchó.

La colorina se puso la cartera en el hombro y buscó su celular. Una vez que lo encontró, lo sacó y miró la hora.

— _Creo que llegué más temprano de lo habitual —susurró para sí, guardando su teléfono nuevamente en la cartera._

Con calma comenzó a subir los escalones hasta que llegó a la puerta.

Tocó el timbre.

En menos de quince segundos, la mujer del servicio le abrió y la dejó pasar.

—La acompaño hasta la otra puerta —acotó, la mujer mayor, con cordialidad.

—No se preocupe, conozco el camino. Gracias —le respondió, la pelirroja, para luego avanzar en dirección hacia dicha puerta.

Una vez que la colorina traspaso el umbral de la puerta, se encontró con el todo el bullicio que jamás se imaginó encontrar.

Suspiró.

— _Es evidente que llegué más temprano a la fiesta —se dijo mentalmente y comenzó avanzar —Paciencia, Tayuya, paciencia. Recuerda que estás en el cumpleaños de un niño_.

Sus ojos cafés comenzaron a buscar a su objetivo, sin embargo, no lo encontró.

Había demasiadas personas.

— _¿Dónde estás, Shikamaru? —pensó para sí, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda._

—Hago el último llamado para que los niños se acerquen, ya que procederemos a romper la piñata.

Aquella voz chillona llamó su atención.

— _Shikamaru anda con su hijo, seguro debe estar junto con la Yamanaka._

Caminó buscando a la anfitriona del cumpleaños hasta que por fin la divisó.

Escaneó rápidamente a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

— _Te encontré, Shikamaru, te encontré —sonrió para sí, la pelirroja, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos su sonrisa se desvaneció._

— _ **Sabaku no Temari, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué mierda estás junto a mi marido?**_

.

CONTINUARA…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Entre mañana y pasado responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami…quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Ahora me despido, que tengan una linda semana :D**

 **Les mando a todos muchos besos y abrazos.**


	16. Un encuentro esperado (parte 3)

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy después de varios meses les traigo el capítulo dieciséis de este long fic. Lo terminé anoche muy tarde y hoy con suerte lo revisé, así que si hay alguna inconsistencia me disculpan, este fin de semana lo arreglaré. Bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, aynaziz, Bebitapreciosa y Roronoa Saki. Gracias por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo que siempre nos unirá**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16.- Un encuentro esperado (parte 3)**

 **.**

— _Sabaku no Temari, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué mierda estás al lado de mi marido?_ —pensó furiosa, la pelirroja.

Los celos de inmediato la embargaron.

Apretó sus largas uñas contra las palmas de sus manos y frunció la boca. Ella no estaba para tolerar a ninguna mujercita cerca de lo consideraba de su propiedad.

Porque Shikamaru era de ella.

En cuerpo y alma le pertenecía o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Aquel hombre era todo en su vida.

Delimitó su objetivo con la vista, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar entremedio de la multitud con el fin de recordarle a esa «recién resurgida de las cenizas» que ella era y sería la esposa de Shikamaru Nara.

No quiso mirar hacia su alrededor, ya que no tenía tiempo de entablar ninguna conversación. Imposible charlar amenamente con alguien, si sabía que su marido estaba pocos metros de ella junto a su pareja anterior, y que para su mala suerte, no era nada más y nada menos que la madre del pequeño que, hace unos días, se había adueñado del corazón del moreno.

Fijó nuevamente la mirada donde estaba su marido, sin embargo, esta vez no lo divisó. El bullicio se había incrementado, supuso que estaban a segundos de romper la maldita piñata que la Yamanaka tanto había anunciado.

Inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

— _Maldito cumpleaños —pensó furibunda, la mujer de cabellos rojos._

Apenas llevaba unos minutos en aquella fiesta y ésta ya se había convertido en toda una maldición.

— _Maldita Temari —se dijo mentalmente para luego apretar los dientes furiosa._

Nunca pensó que en este cumpleaños tendría que lidiar con aquella situación. Ella sólo se había mentalizado para conocer al hijo de Shikamaru. Tenía que dar ese paso, ya que en pocos días, su marido había convertido a ese pequeño en la luz de sus ojos, sin embargo, tener que enfrentarse con la madre del mocoso era una cuestión diferente.

Tayuya estaba consciente que aquella mal nacida en el pasado había sido el gran amor de Shikamaru. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era la verdad, aunque más odiaba saber que aquella mujercita había logrado limpiar su imagen ante los ojos de su marido.

— _Maldición —musitó entre dientes al tener que detenerse abruptamente._ Se había topado con unas cuantas mesas donde estaban sentados un grupo considerable de invitados.

Al instante resopló, sin embargo, dicho obstáculo de algún modo le sirvió para calmar sus demonios y entrar en razón.

— _Tayuya, trata de mantener la calma —pensó para sí tratando de relajar su semblante —, éste no es un lugar para hacer un escándalo._

Respiró profundamente varias veces con el fin de serenarse y gracias a Kami le resultó.

Buscó con la mirada por donde avanzar y reanudó su camino. Caminar entremedio de aquellas mesas fue toda una odisea, ya que más de uno de los invitados que estaba en ese sector le habló, por lo que tuvo que detenerse varias veces para responder de la forma más amena que pudo. Pese a que los celos la estaban carcomiendo, sabía que tenía una imagen que cuidar. No podía darse el lujo de descontrolarse y dar un espectáculo enfrente de toda la sociedad y menos enfrente de su círculo social. Sonrió cínicamente y asintió cada vez que le dijeron que el hijo de su marido era idéntico a él. No podía hacer otra cosa, ya que ella nunca había visto al niño. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a echarle una mirada cuando localizó a Shikamaru con la vista. Ver al pelinegro junto a la rubia de Suna la había cegado completamente.

— _Al parecer, Shikamaru no exageró —se dijo mentalmente reanudando nuevamente su marcha—. Todos dicen que el niño es una fiel copia de él._

La pelirroja continuó avanzando hasta que al fin logró salir de aquel sector. Su mirada enseguida se enfocó en el grupo bullicioso que estaba unos cuantos metros de ella.

Una dulce voz la interrumpió.

—Tayuya.

La colorina volteó de inmediato al reconocer a la dueña de aquella singular voz.

—Hinata, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó con cordialidad y rápidamente se le acercó. De las amistades femeninas de su marido, ésta era la única con la cual había construido cierto lazo de amistad.

—Estamos bien —espetó con suavidad, la ojiperla, acariciándose la barriga que con suerte se le notaba—. ¿Llegaste temprano para ser tú?

Hinata sabía muy bien que a la pelirroja no le gustaba el bullicio de los niños.

El semblante de Tayuya de cierto modo cambió. Tomó una silla que estaba cerca de la peliazul y la acomodó al lado de ésta. La pelirroja enseguida se sentó.

Bajó la mirada.

—Sí… la verdad es que me vine más temprano porque quería conocer al hijo de Shikamaru —, le respondió en un tono visiblemente más apagado.

Segundos después alzó la vista, topándose enseguida con unos ojos perlados que la miraban comprensiva.

—Te agradará, Dai. Es un niño muy lindo —acotó, Hinata, entiendo el conflicto que podía estar sintiendo la pelirroja. Tayuya era una mujer que amaba ser el centro de atención de su marido, y que de un momento a otro fuese relegada a un segundo plano, seguro su vida debió haber dado un giro brusco en ciento ochenta grados.

La peliazul siguió observándola esperando su reacción.

—Tiene que serlo, ya que es hijo de Shikamaru —espetó con convicción, la pelirroja, sin embargo, la seguridad con la que habló no se vio reflejada en ella. Guió sus manos inquietas sobre sus muslos y se los comenzó a sobar. Hinata de inmediato creyó imaginar lo que le pasaba—. Debo tratar de llevarme bien con el niño, no quiero que nada arruine la relación que tengo con mi marido.

—No debes sentir celos del niño, Tayuya —acotó, la ojiperla, con suavidad. No quería hacerla sentir mal, pero pensaba que era su deber de decírselo. La pelirroja enseguida dejó de frotarse los muslos y frunció la boca—, él es su hijo. Es un amor completamente diferente.

—¡Maldición Hinata, lo sé! —espetó con cierta desesperación, la de ojos castaños, aunque sin elevar mucho el tono de su voz. Enseguida miró a su alrededor, no quería que ningún tercero la escuchara—, pero es algo que no pudo evitar. Aunque sé que de algún modo lo puedo controlar.

Tayuya bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, necesitaba recuperar nuevamente la calma.

Hinata continuó observándola con preocupación.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? —insistió con cierta curiosidad, colocando su mano sobre la mano de la pelirroja.

A esta última aquel gesto no le sorprendió. Tenía la certeza que la peliazul era una mujer de muy buen corazón.

La pelirroja volvió alzar la mirada topándose con aquellos ojos color perla que la miraban con preocupación. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego volteó el rostro hacia donde unos minutos atrás se dirigía. Para su mala suerte, cierto grupo de personas que conocía muy bien venía en sentido contrario.

—Esa mujer me tiene así —refunfuñó y de inmediato se puso de pie. Fue un impulso que fue imposible controlar.

Hinata miró hacia donde había fijado la vista la pelirroja y enseguida la imitó. Sabía muy bien lo celosa que era ésta, y aunque nunca había hecho un escándalo de proporciones, quizás esta vez sí sería su primera ocasión.

—Tayuya, tranquilízate —espetó tomándola firme del brazo. Si estaba en sus manos calmar la furia de la colorina, tenía que intentarlo, sin embargo, no lo hacía solamente por ésta, sino también por Shikamaru, pero sobre todo lo hacía por el niño —. Temari-san es la madre de Dai, y éste todavía es muy pequeño para andar sin ella.

La mujer de cabellos rojos resopló molesta.

—Pero el niño no iba a venir solo al cumpleaños —replicó, ésta, con rabia—, iba a venir con su padre. ¡Mi marido!

—Tayuya, Temari-san vino al cumpleaños porque Ino la invitó —señaló, la ojiperla, con el fin de bajarle las revoluciones a su adversa—. Por esas casualidades de la vida, Dai es compañero de Inojin, por ese motivo ella está aquí.

La pelirroja bufó.

—Claro, la Yamanaka tenía que estar metida en este cuento —acotó en un tono irónico volteado hacia otro lado el rostro y frunciendo la boca.

—Tayuya, nadie está en contra de ti —aseveró con firmeza, la peliazul, pero sin alterar el volumen de su voz—. Tú eres la que debe acostumbrarte a esta nueva situación. Piensa en Shikamaru-kun, sólo hace unos días se enteró que tiene un hijo. Además debes tener presente que Dai recién está conociéndolo y el niño sólo tiene tres años. Todavía es pequeño.

La colorina cerró los ojos y suspiró

—Tienes razón, Hinata —espetó, Tayuya, con la voz un poco más calmada. Abrió sus ojos y miró de soslayo a la peliazul—, el niño es pequeño y es lógico que su madre tenga que acompañarlo en ciertas ocasiones —hizo una pausa y respiró. Hinata al verla un poco más tranquila soltó su brazo, supuso que había pasado lo peor. A los segundos, la pelirroja volvió fruncir los labios y resopló —, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que «esa» se esté paseando junto a mi marido a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. ¡Ella no es mujer! —refunfuñó rabiosa dejando a Hinata sola.

La peliazul no pudo evitar poner nerviosa.

— _Espero que Shikamaru-kun pueda manejar esta situación —pensó ésta, mientras veía a la colorina alejarse._

.

.

.

 **POV Shikamaru.**

Una vez que los niños recogieron todas las golosinas que pudieron atrapar de la piñata, regresamos al sector de las mesas para servirnos algo. Temari y yo llevábamos a Dai de la mano, mientras Inojin caminaba a nuestra derecha tomado de la mano de Sai.

Ino «para variar» iba en el otro extremo reprendiendo a Naruto.

—Naruto, las golosinas eran para los niños —lo regañó, mi platinada amiga, con el ceño fruncido—, no para tontos grandes como tú.

Mi rubio amigo le mostró una sonrisa zorruna intentando bajarle el perfil a la situación.

—Tenía que atrapar las golosinas que le correspondían a mi hijo —espetó éste, con alegría llevando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Pero tu hijo todavía no nace, Naruto! —chilló, Ino, con un deje de exasperación. No puede evitar sentirme incómodo por la reacción infantil de mi amiga.

Miré de reojo a Temari. Ella se veía muy entretenida mirando el espectáculo que protagonizaban esos dos.

Verla así me hizo sonreír.

—Sólo estoy cuidando sus intereses, Ino. Dettebayo —se defendió, Naruto, alzando levemente el tono de su voz—, no me puedes culpar por eso, ya que es algo que me nace de corazón.

Ino frunció aún más el entrecejo.

—No sé porque no te creo, Naruto —le rebatió, mi amiga, agudizando más el tono de su voz —, yo creo que recogiste todas esas golosinas sólo pensando en llenar tu estómago.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Qué sí!

—¡Qué no!

Un silencio sepulcral de repente se produjo entre los dos.

—Shika… maru —acotó, mi amiga, cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz.

Arrugué levemente el ceño y volteé enseguida mi rostro hacia ella.

Sus ojos celestes me miraron con cierta preocupación.

Me detuve al instante haciendo a su vez que Temari y Sai se detuvieran.

—Mira hacia el frente —espetó, Ino, en un susurro y luego se mordió el labio —. Tayuya viene hacia acá.

Escuchar su nombre me hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. De inmediato el momento donde le omití información me comenzó a penar.

.

 **Flashback… (Noche anterior)**

—Mañana me iré temprano al cumpleaños de Inojin —señalé cansinamente mirando el techo de mi habitación.

Llevaba varios minutos recostado en la cama.

—Me imagino que llevarás al niño contigo —espetó, Tayuya, mientras acomodaba algunas prendas en el armario.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento pensando si debía contarle la verdad.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia a ella.

—Sí, ya lo acordé con Temari —afirmé cambiando por completo la versión de los hechos—. Iré a recogerlo media hora antes de la fiesta. Quiero disfrutar toda la tarde junto a él. ¿A qué hora llegarás al cumpleaños?

Ella volteó su rostro hacia mí.

—Todavía no lo tengo claro —me respondió con incertidumbre—. Tengo hora con mi estilista a las tres con treinta de la tarde, debo arreglarme el cabello.

Sus ojos castaños esperaban mi reacción.

Abrí la boca para decirle que si demoraba más de la cuenta y no quería ir, yo la excusaba con Ino, pero «el tiro me salió por la culata», ya que todo salió al revés. Supongo que la expresión de mi rostro le dio entender otra cosa.

—Pero pierde cuidado, mi vida, que sí llegaré al cumpleaños —me interrumpió precipitadamente y sonrió al final—. Creo que ese es un buen lugar para conocer a tu hijo.

Analicé sus palabras.

Mendokusai, no podía hacer nada. Sonreí cínicamente y asentí.

—Entonces, trata de llegar por lo menos media hora antes de acabe la fiesta —le dije en mi tono habitual, imaginándome enseguida como Tayuya podría reaccionar al verme no sólo con Dai, sino que también con Temari. Mendokusai.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, allí estaré.

 **Fin de Flashback**

 **.**

Al terminar de recordar me humedecí los labios. No sólo le había ocultado información a Tayuya, sino que también le había mentido con descaro, sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar el por qué lo hice y si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal.

Solté la mano de Dai.

—Disculpen, enseguida vuelvo —espeté con cautela, comenzando avanzar rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se había detenido mi esposa.

Nadie respondió.

Supongo que mis amigos comprendían bien la situación.

.

.

.

 **POV general (narrador omnisciente).**

Tanto Ino como Naruto siguieron a Shikamaru con la mirada. Conocían bien a la pelirroja, y si ésta no había venido a marcar territorio apenas los vio, era porque seguramente estaba más que furiosa.

Ambos rubios estaban expectantes con lo que podía venir a continuación. Se mordieron el labio inferior esperando lo peor.

— ¿Y entonces seguimos caminando o nos vamos a quedarnos a mirar la escena que vendrá a continuación? —inquirió, el marido de la Yamanaka, haciendo que tanto su esposa como su rubio amigo dieran un gran respingo.

—Habla más bajo, Sai —lo regañó inmediatamente, la platina, pero en voz baja. El pálido la miró curioso, ya que del otro extremo, ésta le hacía algunos gestos con la boca.

El pelinegro pese a que miró a su esposa con detención, no comprendió nada. Enseguida esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

—Entiendo, nos quedaremos a ver la escena.

Ino se llevó la mano a la cara.

—¡Sai, cállate! —exclamó Naruto, moderando completamente el volumen de su voz. Se suponía que nadie más que éste debía escucharlo.

La ojiverde estuvo atenta a todo lo que decían sus acompañantes, sin embargo, no entendió nada.

Soltó la mano de su hijo para llevarse ambas a la cintura.

—¿Me pueden explicar qué diablos está pasando? —inquirió, Temari, mirando con el ceño fruncido tanto a Naruto como a Ino.

Ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre los celos de Tayuya y que Temari era la causante de éstos.

La ojiverde siguió insistiéndoles con la mirada.

La platinada al ver que Naruto se quedó prácticamente mudo, decidió tomar la palabra.

—No es nada, Temari —respondió, Ino, con cierto nerviosismo—, sólo que… sólo que…

—Sólo que la esposa de Shikamaru es algo celosa y seguro debe estar furiosa porque te vio junto a él —espetó, el pálido, completando la frase que su esposa no pudo terminar.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron por completo a Temari. En los días anteriores que había visto a Shikamaru, éste nunca le hizo ningún comentario sobre eso. A los segundos, se regañó mentalmente por pensar en eso.

— _Shikamaru no tiene por qué comentarme nada, eso parte de su vida privada_ — _suspiró recordando enseguida el problema que le causó._

No pudo evitar sentirse mal.

—¡Sai! —chillaron en voz baja tanto Ino como Naruto.

Ambos se veían molestos.

—No tenía que decir eso, ¿verdad? —susurró, el pálido, al darse cuenta que la había regado.

—No, pero ya lo dijiste —le respondió con seriedad, Naruto—. No podemos hacer nada contra eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, Sai, con sinceridad. Ahora entendía lo que Ino le quería decir en el momento que ésta le hacía gestos con la boca: era un simple «mantén tu gran boca cerrada».

—Yo no sabía que Tayuya era celosa —espetó, la ojiverde, atrayendo las miradas de quienes la rodeaban—. Quizás no fue buena idea venir al cumpleaños junto a Dai.

—Tema-chan, no digas eso —le dijo, el Uzumaki, brindándole todo el apoyo—. No es tu culpa que Tayuya sea una celópata. El problema es de ella y ella es la que debe aprender a lidiar con él.

—Naruto tiene razón, Temari —acotó con sinceridad, la Yamanaka, tomándole la mano—, tú no debes sentirte culpable de nada. Tayuya es la que tiene el problema, y ella tendrá que poner de su parte si no quiere que su matrimonio fracase. Tendrá que aprender a controlarse, ya que ésta es la primera de muchas ocasiones donde tendrá que ver a Shikamaru junto a ti. Es algo que ella no puede evitar, ya que ustedes tienen un hijo en común —la platinada hizo una pausa y giró su rostro hacia donde se había ido el moreno —. Parece que no comenzó la tercera guerra mundial —sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a la ojiverde —. Será mejor que nos olvidemos de ese par por un momento y vayamos a comer algo.

Temari sonrió con sutileza.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Ino y a ti también Naruto —espetó ésta, con franqueza.

Ambos rubios sonrieron.

—No fue nada, Temari, tu hijo y tú son mis invitados de honor. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que ustedes estén en el cumpleaños de mi hijo. Y a todo esto… ¿dónde está Inojin?, ¿dónde está Dai?

Temari de inmediato bajó la mirada. Sintió una puntada en el pecho al ver que su hijo no estaba.

—Shikadai —alzó la voz con algo nerviosismo, comenzando a mirar hacia todas partes.

Tanto en el rostro de Ino como en el del Uzumaki se reflejó un deje de preocupación.

—Tranquila Temari, los niños se fueron hace unos minutos con sus respectivas abuelas —espetó, Sai, con el fin de calmar no sólo a la ojiverde, sino que también a los demás.

—¿Dai se fue con Yoshino-san? —inquirió, la rubia, algo confundida.

—Sí, Dai se fue con su abuela al ver que Inojin hizo lo mismo —señaló, el pálido, con serenidad—. Ellas estaban a pocos metros de nosotros. Supongo que los niños se aburrieron de escuchar nuestra singular conversación.

El semblante de la ojiverde se relajó.

—Supongo que tienes razón —espetó ésta, con una sutil sonrisa.

—¿A dónde se fueron Sai? —le preguntó, la platinada, a su marido.

—Se fueron al sector de la comida, me imagino que les dio hambre.

—¡Entonces vamos para allá!, ¡a mí también me dio hambre! —exclamó, el Uzumaki, con una gran sonrisa. Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón unas cuantas golosinas —, estos dulces no han sido suficientes para llenar mi estómago.

Ino de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Te delataste, Naruto, las golosinas siempre fueron para ti! —espetó enfadada ésta, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Yo mejor me voy, no quiero que esta loca me mate.

El Uzumaki en menos de tres segundos desapareció.

—¡Narutoooo! —exclamó furiosa, la Yamanaka, yendo rápidamente detrás de él—, ¡no huyas cobarde!

.

.

.

 **POV Shikamaru**

Apenas comencé a acortar distancia con Tayuya, pude ver su enojo reflejado en el rostro.

Aquello no me sorprendió. Supuse que esa rabia era parte de los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, aunque había algo en su mirada que de cierta manera me intrigó.

Continué avanzando, dejando ese detalle de lado, deteniéndome a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Llegaste temprano —acoté de forma parsimoniosa, imaginándome enseguida lo que me iba a decir a continuación.

— **¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que esa mujer iba a estar acá?**

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami, dame un tiempo para hacerlo).**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos a todos, besos y abrazos.**


End file.
